Une rencontre qui change tout
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver part à Central City pour arrêter une pirate informatique qui s'est infiltrée dans le système du repaire sans autorisation. Lorsqu'il la rencontre au lieu de l'arrêter il lui propose un poste, tombant sous son charme. Felicity ne peux pas accepter. Comment Oliver va-t-il la convaincre ! Qui gagneras ? L'amour ou la raison. Lisez pour savoir. UA Arrow. Rencontre différente.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant tout je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs pour chaque commentaires, avis tout au long de la dernière histoire à chaque chapitre. Comme il ne m'est pas possible de remercier directement les guest. Merci à ceux qui ont seulement lu, aux favoris, aux suivis.**

**Ally84 : Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et d'avoir commenter. Je suis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ai plu autant et je suis touchée que tu apprécies de lire chacune de mes histoires. Je vais répondre à tes autres questions plus bas.**

**titania 2002 : Merci d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre, et contente que tu apprécie mes écrits. Je remercie ma bonne étoile d'avoir amené ma beta merveilleuse sur mon chemin. Sinon je ne pense pas que j'écrirais encore.**

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté, je n'ai pas d'épilogue écris mais je vais y penser à en écrire un sous forme d'un OS dans l'avenir. **

**olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre et de continuer à me suivre.**

**Pour cette nouvelle histoire qui est écrite entièrement, et qui se compose de 11 chapitres, nous restons dans l'univers Arrow. Oliver est le justicier de Starling City, a survécu à l'enfer pendant cinq ans et à une équipe. La différence par rapport à la série et ce qui fait de cette histoire un univers alternatif est que Oliver et Felicity ne se connaissent pas, ne travaillent pas ensemble. Leur rencontre va être explosive, et voir plus mais je dirais rien de plus. Il faut laisser du suspens.**

**Encore un mot avant de vous laissez lire à ma merveilleuse beta Shinobu24. Merci de prendre ton temps pour me conseiller, pour donner ton avis qui est primordiale pour moi sur chaque chapitre et d'être présente en toute circonstance. Chacun de tes conseils me sont précieux et sans ton soutient j'aurais vite laisser ma plume virtuelle dans un coin. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre...Bonne lecture**

**################################**

Oliver se trouvait debout sur le toit d'un des bâtiments les plus hauts de Central City, il était vêtu de son équipement Arrow pour explorer les rues en dessous de lui. Il n'était en ville que depuis deux jours et il n'avait pas vraiment planifié de patrouiller pendant son séjour, mais il était devenu agité à rester assis dans l'appartement qu'il louait ici. Cet appartement n'était pas vraiment comme son loft à Starling City mais il avait l'essentiel pour passer au moins plusieurs jours comme il l'avait prévu. Malheureusement son incapacité à rester en place n'aidait pas, il avait donc dû sortir pour se garder occupé pendant la nuit et pour voir à quoi ressemblait la ville.

Il avait arrêté quelques crimes urbains typiques, vols de voiture, agressions, Curtis, son support informatique, lui avait dit avant son départ qu'il y avait eu une augmentation des activités des gangs sur les quais mais rien ne semblait se préparer depuis son arrivée. Oliver avait appris en arrivant qu'un justicier connu sous le nom de The Flash patrouillait généralement dans les rues, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait très bien faire son travail pour que la situation soit plutôt calme les deux nuits où il se trouvait dans les rues.

Il était impatient de mettre la main sur le pirate qui avait réussi à entrer dans le système informatique de son entreprise et dans celui du bunker en même temps. Curtis était un génie mais il lui avait expliqué que la personne qui avait réussi cet exploit était surement très douée dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, n'ayant pas réussi à l'arrêter toutes les fois où elle s'était introduite dans les serveurs.

Oliver avait toujours du mal à croire qu'une personne pouvait être aussi douée que Curtis, pourtant avec ses quatorze doctorats et ses six langues étrangères, qu'il savait très bien utiliser, il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Mais au vu des derniers piratages il n'en était plus vraiment sûr, après la dernière attaque il avait demandé à son informaticien de faire des recherches et de trouver cette personne.

Son ami voulait venir aussi pour connaître ce pirate informatique qui était un génie comme lui mais Oliver lui avait demandé de rester au bunker aux côtés de Diggle et Roy pour les aider, de plus le justicier l'avait assuré qu'il pourrait s'occuper seul de ce problème. Oliver avait voulu trouver cette personne aujourd'hui, mais il avait passé la majeur partie de la journée à attendre qu'elle apparaisse à son domicile, il avait attendu jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe mais il n'avait aperçu aucune présence dans l'appartement du suspect et cela l'énervait de plus en plus. Un vent violent le tira de ses pensées et Oliver se retourna rapidement arc en main prêt à tirer.

\- Je suppose que tu es le Flash, devina-t-il en regardant l'homme qui se trouvait dans un costume rouge avec un éclair sur la poitrine.

Barry se tenait à plusieurs mètres de l'homme recouvert de cuir vert de la tête aux pieds. Lors de sa patrouille nocturne avant de retrouver Caitlin, il avait suivi sa routine habituelle lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel de Felicity lui parlant d'un autre justicier qui se trouvait debout sur un toit. Il n'était pas fréquent que les gens s'habillent et prennent l'habitude de sauter de bâtiments en bâtiments et la dernière chose que Barry souhaitait était une nouvelle menace en ville. Vaincre son mentor le docteur Wells et de perdre son ami Cisco dans la bataille avait détruit son morale, si il n'avait pas eu Iris, Felicity et Caitlin à ses côtés il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu.

\- Je suis... Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il prudemment avec sa voix transformée par sa vitesse

\- Arrow, répondit Oliver.

\- Le héros de Starling City qui a réussi à arrêter la destruction de Slade Wilson, répondit Barry

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?, demanda Oliver

\- C'est ma meilleure amie qui a réussi à trouver le plan de Slade avec le mirakuru, Star Labs a fait l'antidote et elle vous l'a fait parvenir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme-ci c'était tout à fait normale

\- Et comment était-elle au courant elle-même, je n'ai compris que bien trop tard ce qui arrivait ?, demanda de nouveau Oliver

\- Je pourrais te dire que je ne sais pas moi-même mais elle est douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend donc je dirais que c'est tout à fait normale de sa part, répondit-il

Oliver regarda cet homme qui venait d'arriver aussi vite que l'éclair, parlant de son amie avec une telle fierté, sur qui il pouvait surement compter dans toutes les situations, tout comme il le faisait avec John. Il se posa la question de si il devait faire connaître sa véritable identité. Oliver n'avait pas l'habitude de révéler celle-ci aux gens, mais c'était la façon dont il avait recruté tous les autres membres de son équipe et cela lui semblait être la bonne chose à faire puisqu'il empiétait plus ou moins sur le territoire de ce justicier.

Il pensa que le moins qu'il puisse faire était de se présenter, il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Flash et son instinct le trompait jamais, c'était de cette façon qu'il avait survécu pendant ses cinq années d'absence. Il enleva la distorsion de sa voix et repoussa sa cagoule avant de retirer son masque et de faire un pas en avant, tendant sa main vers l'autre homme.

\- Je suis Oliver Queen. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il poliment.

La surprise traversa le visage de Barry qui s'avança et serra la main d'Oliver, il entendit aussi Felicity crier - je le savais - dans son oreille. Il fit de même et retira son masque pour se présenter à cet homme d'affaires milliardaire qui se trouvait sur le toit vêtu de cuir vert, tout comme Robin des bois.

\- Je suis Barry Allen, je suis un scientifique en criminologie pour la police de Central City

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes...Un méta-humain ?, demanda Oliver

\- La foudre m'a traversé, je suis devenu un supersonique...Et pour vous, vous êtes un justicier...Vous avez des pouvoirs ?, Demanda-t-il curieusement

\- Je suis humain...Aucun pouvoir à part mes flèches. Je travaille avec une équipe de personnes qui font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour rendre la ville de Starling City plus sûr.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?, demanda Barry

\- J'ai quelques affaires à régler dans votre ville, mais je ne suis pas doué pour rester assis à ne rien faire toute la nuit, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous donner un coup de main. Cela semble assez calme ici, cependant, commenta-t-il.

Barry était content que cet homme ne soit que de passage, il avait déjà du mal lui-même à éviter les journalistes qui le traquait pour connaître son identité, et cela aidait beaucoup d'avoir sa sœur qui était journaliste. Mais il ne voulait pas voir son alter-ego sur une photo dans le journal du soir frappant un milliardaire sur un toit de la ville, surtout que les journalistes n'abandonnaient pas leur recherche pour le démasquer, sans parler de ceux qui n'étaient pas les plus grands fans du Flash. Il supposa qu'Oliver ne voulait pas que son secret soit dévoilé non plus puisqu'il portait un déguisement, il se doutait donc qu'il ne ferait pas d'esclandre lui-même.

\- Nous venons de mettre un terme il y a quelques semaines à la traque d'un homme sans scrupules qui voulait me détruire, donc pour l'instant les métas-humains restent dans leur coin...Mais ils reviendront bientôt.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ils reviennent toujours pour se venger... Tel que Slade Wilson. Que ce soit dans ta ville ou la mienne, sauf que chez nous les méta-humains n'existent pas, répondit Oliver

\- Alors, tu es en ville pour combien de temps?, demanda Barry

Il ne le saurait pas avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de parler à la personne qu'il était venu voir et d'apprendre pourquoi celle-ci s'était infiltrée dans ses ordinateurs, mais surtout pour apprendre ce qu'elle voulait réellement.

\- Probablement pas plus d'un jour ou deux et je compte garder profil bas, Oliver Queen dans une autre ville que Starling City ferait beaucoup trop parler, lui assura-t-il.

\- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est un homme influant dans sa ville. Pour ma part je n'ai pas ce problème. As-tu une équipe ?, déclara-t-il

\- Oui et avant que tu ne le demandes nous sommes tous humain, nous combattons le crime avec nos armes. Mais nous faisons le travail et c'est ce qui compte à la fin pour la sécurité de notre ville Et toi? Travailles-tu seul ?, Demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Oui et non, dit-il prudemment

Il pensa qu'il pourrait parler d'Iris et de Felicity puisque l'autre homme avait beaucoup partagé avec lui, sans lui donner leur nom pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

\- Je fais la patrouille et suis le seul sur le terrain, mais ma meilleure amie est le cerveau de l'équipe, ma petite amie me rafistole et surveille mon métabolisme.

Barry Allen était comme lui en fin de compte pensa Oliver, il combattait le crime dans sa ville et avait une équipe pour l'aider. Et même si il n'avait pas le même passé ils se ressemblaient un peu réalisa-t-il, ils avaient une mission et la menait à bien. Oliver se dit qu'il pourrait revenir bientôt et peut-être s'entraider, l'équipe de Barry l'avait déjà fait à priori, il leur en était reconnaissant.

\- C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Barry. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu veux de l'aide un jour, et je ferais surement pareil de mon côté...Et remercie ta meilleure amie pour moi, elle m'a sauvé la vie, dit Oliver

Il remit sa capuche en place et mit son masque, Barry observa Oliver pendant une minute et hocha la tête, il était content de faire la connaissance d'autres justicier, même si il n'avait pas de pouvoir, Arrow faisait un travail exceptionnel dans sa ville. Barry ne doutait pas qu'un jour leur monde se croiserait de nouveau, ils poursuivaient le même but après tout, rendre leur ville plus belle pour y vivre. Il fit un dernier signe avant de disparaître dans la nuit dans une rafale rouge, il pensait déjà à la façon dont il allait raconter à Caitlin sa rencontre avec Arrow.

Oliver sourit en voyant cet homme disparaître si rapidement et il pensait déjà à la tête de Diggle lorsqu'il lui raconterait sa rencontre avec un homme qui courait aussi vite que l'éclair, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas le croire de sitôt. Il attrapa son arc et alla jusqu'au bout du toit pour scruter les rues encore une fois. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Oliver ne resterait pas à Central City plus d'un ou deux jours et il pourrait retrouver ses rues, ses malfrats, son équipe.

#########################

Felicity sortit de Star labs où elle travaillait avec Caitlin depuis que leur ami Cisco Ramon était mort tué par le faux Harrisson Wells, elle monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le centre-ville pour arriver à temps dans son café préféré pour avoir son breuvage du soir qu'elle adorait déguster devant un bon film. Elle vivait à Central City depuis la fin de ses études, elle avait fait du freelance pendant des années voulant monter sa propre société de technologie, mais elle avait dû utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait gagné pour payer les soins médicaux de sa mère qui avait le cancer du sein.

Lorsque Flash était arrivé en ville elle l'avait aidé anonymement, mais Cisco l'avait trouvé et recruté pour les aider avec les métas-humains. Elle n'avait été qu'une aide au départ mais la mort de leur ami avait fait d'elle le cerveau de l'équipe. Et même si elle était heureuse d'aider Barry et Caitlin dans leur quête pour attraper tous les métas-humains, elle était triste d'avoir pris la place d'un génie qui était irremplaçable dans l'équipe et dans leur cœur.

D'un autre côté elle continuait son travail en freelance pour gagner plus d'argent pour les soins de sa mère, elle aidait certaines entreprises en créant des logiciels pour protéger leur société ou bien en piratait d'autres pour attraper des personnes malveillantes. Elle faisait son possible pour aider ces compagnies contre les personnes qui utiliseraient les informations pour blesser d'autres personnes. Bien sûr elle procédait à une vérification approfondie des antécédents des personnes avant même d'accepter de les aider ne souhaitant pas aider ceux qui ne le méritaient pas.

Elle passa sa commande rapidement, attendit sur le côté que Cindy, la serveuse lui prépare son breuvage tout en regardant son téléphone vérifiant que son dernier client avait bien fait le virement sur son compte. Avec son café en main elle sortit du café, continuant de vérifier son téléphone quand en tournant le coin de la rue elle rentra tout droit dans une poitrine dure.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, ça va?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, répondit sincèrement Oliver.

Il plaça son plus beau sourire sur son visage alors qu'il mentait au sujet de la deuxième partie de sa déclaration. Il avait regardé exactement où il allait quand il s'était planté sur le chemin de Felicity Smoak. Depuis deux jours il avait mis en place une surveillance à l'extérieur de son appartement pour essayer de l'attraper et ce matin il l'avait suivie jusqu'à Star Labs. Il l'avait suivie ensuite jusqu'au café où il était prêt à la confronter.

Après avoir trouvé la personne qui les avaient piratés au bunker et à Queen Consolidated, Curtis avait fait un bilan complet d'elle pour son ami et Oliver savait qu'elle avait obtenu deux masters en cyber sécurité à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, qu'elle avait une mère malade et qu'elle pouvait surement se permettre de posséder l'équipement informatique nécessaire pour faire son piratage en travaillant à Star Labs. Maintenant, il avait juste besoin de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait piraté et ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de ces informations.

Felicity leva son regard sur l'homme qu'elle venait de percuter, il était attrayant et il avait l'air vaguement familier, comme si elle avait déjà vu son visage quelque part, mais elle ne pouvait pas le replacer. Voulant rentrer rapidement pour se relaxer, elle lui fit un sourire

\- Pas de problème, dit-elle en soulevant son sac à main jusqu'à son épaule et commençant à le contourner.

\- J'aimerais vraiment parler avec vous Melle Smoak. Je suis curieux de savoir si vous connaissez les sanctions encourues pour le piratage d'entreprise. Savez-vous combien d'années on pourrait passer dans une prison fédérale pour un vol des données informatique et des inventions qui sont secrètes ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Felicity se figea mais son expression ne changea pas alors qu'elle inclinait la tête sur le côté et l'étudiait, le sourire toujours fermement sur son visage. Elle lui envoya un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais connaître ce genre de détail, mais merci pour l'information, c'est toujours bon d'apprendre ce que l'on encourt pour le vol d'une entreprise, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Elle continua à le regarder et la réalisation la percuta, elle se trouvait devant Oliver Queen, bien que ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent comprenant de quoi il parlait à présent, elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète et ne montra rien sur son visage. S'il avait suffisamment d'informations sur ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se trouverait dans un poste de police et s'il n'y était pas encore allé, elle doutait qu'il le ferait. Faisant l'ignorante sur son identité elle lui demanda poliment à qui elle avait à faire.

Oliver remarqua qu'elle avait une force très distincte en elle, cette femme ne craquerait pas sous la pression et Oliver admirait cela chez une personne, encore plus chez une femme. Mais de son côté il n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi et, même s'il n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un qui lui mentait directement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer compte tenu de la situation. Il secoua la tête et lui tendit la main, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

\- Je pensais que vous sauriez qui j'étais en ayant piraté ma compagnie six fois au cours des trois dernières semaines. Je suis Oliver Queen.

La surprise traversa son visage pendant un bref moment avant que l'humour de la situation ne la frappe. Le PDG d'une entreprise de plusieurs milliards de dollars était venu jusqu'à Central City parce qu'elle avait piraté sa société, et sa cachette de justicier si elle se rappelait bien de la discussion de Barry avec cet homme sur un toit hier soir. Elle était impressionnée, Felicity prit sa main, la secouant alors qu'elle soutenait son regard. Elle avait été dans beaucoup de situations délicates au fil des années et même au MIT, mais elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle allait s'en sortir cette fois-ci sans se faire démasquer.

\- Je comprends votre souci Monsieur Queen et si je devais vous donner un conseil amical, cela serait que vous obteniez un meilleur informaticien. L'espionnage industriel est très mauvais pour une société, je pourrais vous vendre un de mes logiciels pour que vous soyez mieux protégé, dit-elle avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait pu faire et ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait fait pour blesser quelqu'un. Un de ses clients voulait faire affaire avec Queen Consolidated mais était inquiet de la réputation du président, il voulait être sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à cet homme pour leur association. Pour la partie justicier, Barry était à la recherche d'un méta-humain qui s'était enfui, elle le recherchait dans Starling City et voulait savoir si Arrow avait des informations sur ce méta. Oliver serra les dents, il lui tint la main un peu plus serrée que nécessaire, il pouvait constater qu'elle était amusée par la situation, mais lui l'était moins.

\- Bien que je sois flatté de l'intérêt que vous portez à mon entreprise, ce que vous faites est illégal et il me serait assez facile de donner toutes ces informations au capitaine Shing et de le laisser gérer cela. La peine minimale est de vingt-cinq ans et cent mille dollars par chef d'accusation, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Si vous essayez de me faire peur ou de me menacer, vous ne faites pas un bon travail, de plus le capitaine Shing est un de mes amis et je ne pense pas qu'il vous croît, dit-elle

Elle savait qu'elle patinait probablement sur une couche très mince de glace qui pourrait facilement céder, mais ne s'en souciait pas, il pouvait la menacer autant qu'il le voulait, il avait un secret à garder et ne la dénoncerait pas. De plus elle avait piraté son entreprise mais n'avait rien volé, aucun fichier confidentiel, et si son informaticien était si doué il devait le savoir et l'avoir averti.

\- Vous savez Mr Queen ce que vous faîtes en ce moment c'est de me mettre en colère avec vos insinuations, et faites-moi confiance, je ne m'énerve pas beaucoup mais si je le fais vous le regretterai. Quel que soit le type d'informations que vous avez déterrées sur moi et je suis sûr que votre précieux spécialiste l'a fait, mais cela ne suffira pas à faire tout ce que vous menacez de faire, dit-elle énervée.

Et même si il arrivait à parler au capitaine, à lui donner des preuves elle le devancerait et effacerait toutes les informations avant même que cela n'arrive. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas elle avait toujours le moyen de s'effacer du système et ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle recommencerait sa vie ailleurs transférant sa mère dans un autre centre contre le cancer.

\- Alors vous voulez bien m'excuser, on m'attend ailleurs, dit-elle, le ton irrité.

\- Je m'en fiche si je vous mets en colère Melle Smoak, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce que vous avez fait est illégal aux yeux de la loi. Fin de l'histoire, dit-il fermement, pas vraiment intéressé à discuter de sémantique avec elle.

\- Nous pouvons rester ici et discuter toute la journée Mr Queen, mais je pense qu'il est prudent de dire que nous savons aussi que si vous vouliez me poursuivre, vous auriez appelé la police et je ne serais pas devant vous en ce moment, souligna-t-elle

\- Je veux que vous me disiez pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin de pirater continuellement mon entreprise, et que faîtes-vous avec ce que vous trouvez ?, déclara-t-il.

C'était ce qui les avait rendus fous, Curtis et lui-même étaient furieux que Felicity ait réussi à déjouer leurs pare-feu à Queen Consolidated et au Bunker, mais Oliver voulait savoir pourquoi elle était disposée à prendre ce risque encore et encore. Elle n'avait pris aucune information d'aucun des deux endroits, tout ce qu'elle avait fait était d'accéder aux ordinateurs et il voulait une explication. Il savait que si elle avait voulu savoir qui se trouvait derrière Arrow, si elle avait su qui était derrière le masque, elle aurait pu le faire chanter ou bien le dénoncer. Elle n'avait fait aucun des deux mais il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait piraté.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, dit-elle immédiatement et leva la main dès qu'elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir mais il n'en tint pas compte.

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon affaire, c'est ma société que vous avez piraté, dit-il en colère.

\- Mais sachez que je n'ai rien pris, je ne prévoyais pas de le faire. J'avais juste besoin de rentrer dans vos serveurs pour trouver quelque chose, fin de l'histoire, déclara Felicity

\- Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour cela, donc le moins que vous puissiez faire est d'être honnête avec moi Felicity. Vous vous êtes donnée beaucoup de mal à pirater mon système plusieurs fois et je veux savoir pourquoi. Dîtes-moi, demanda-t-il.

\- Regarde Oliver...Je peux te tutoyer maintenant n'est-ce-pas, vu que tu m'attaques verbalement depuis dix bonnes minutes, insista-t-elle, si tu voulais me faire arrêter, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je ne te dirais rien de plus. Maintenant, si tu as fini de me harceler au milieu de la rue, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'entendre te plaindre, et me menacer, dit-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'aime le fait que tu puisses garder un secret et que tu résistes si bien sous la pression. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te torturer pour l'information, j'étais simplement curieux de savoir si tu me le dirais.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Oliver, mais c'est là que nous nous séparons, dit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de garder le sarcasme de sa voix alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue, ses talons claquant fortement contre le trottoir.

\- Il y a une chose que tu ne sais peut-être pas sur moi, mais je suis persévérant et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. En ce moment, j'aimerais poursuivre notre conversation, déclara Oliver sa longue foulée l'aidant à la rattraper et à marcher à côté d'elle

Oliver appréciait sa façon de le défier, ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un lui disait non et il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où une femme l'avait rejeté, c'était presque rafraîchissant.

\- Mon Dieu, pourquoi ne t'en vas-tu pas?, Demanda-t-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder alors qu'elle continuait à se déplacer dans la rue.

\- Je te l'ai dit Felicity, répondit-il

\- Et bien ce n'est pas à propos de ce que tu veux Oliver, c'est à propos de ce que je veux, et je veux que tu quittes cette ville maintenant, dit-elle

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir pourquoi je t'ai cherché moi-même au lieu d'envoyer un détective privé. Je suis un gars très occupé, mais j'essaie de te retrouver depuis deux jours. Ton petit esprit occupé ne veut-il pas savoir pourquoi?, Demanda-t-il.

Oliver savait sans aucun doute que Felicity était du genre curieuse, qu'elle n'aimait pas les mystères, le type de personne qui avait besoin de réponses et qui ne serait pas satisfaite avant de les avoir. Il reconnaissait facilement le trait de caractère chez une autre personne et, maintenant qu'il avait infiltré cette question dans sa tête, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser partir, peu importe à quel point elle était contrariée par sa présence en ce moment.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais et peut-être que si tu avais déjà essayé cette approche avant de me menacer, nous aurions une autre conversation. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu as passé deux jours à essayer de me retrouver. Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille, dit-elle partant de nouveau.

Bien sûr tout ce qu'elle disait était un mensonge éhonté, elle voulait savoir ce qu'une personne comme Oliver Queen pourrait éventuellement souhaiter d'elle et pourquoi il était important pour lui de la trouver. Mais elle était aussi très têtue et il était impossible qu'elle lui donne satisfaction.

Oliver faillit rire à ses mots, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que la rendre plus en colère. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était têtue et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser avoir la satisfaction d'avoir raison mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il aimait un bon défi et cette petite femme blonde en était un, et il souhaitait le gagner.

\- D'accord Felicity...Profite de ta soirée et reste s'il te plaît en dehors de mon entreprise et de tout ce qui me concerne, ajouta-t-il la regardant un moment avant de se tourner pour partir.

\- C'est un sacré défi que tu me donnes à réaliser, cria-t-elle irritée qu'il ait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait

Apparemment, elle n'était pas aussi inébranlable qu'elle le pensait et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne lui-même la confronter et non pas envoyer son informaticien boutonneux. Cet homme était déjà attrayant sur la photo d'un magazine mais en personne il était encore plus craquant. Stupides hormones qui lui donnait envie de l'emmener chez elle pour en faire son quatre heure. Un sourire narquois traversa le visage d'Oliver mais il adopta rapidement une expression neutre alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder la jeune femme.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un cessez-le-feu ? Recommençons depuis le début, proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Felicity l'observa pendant une minute, examinant son expression pour voir s'il était sincère, puis elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de prendre sa main.

\- D'accord mais si je t'entends encore me dire - ce que tu fais est illégal - je m'en vais te laissant comme un idiot sur le trottoir, dit-elle penchant sa tête attendant une confirmation.

Oliver acquiesça luttant contre l'envie de sourire de nouveau de l'avoir fait rester avec lui, mais il savait que s'il la menaçait encore il n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il devait la jouer subtil avec une femme comme Felicity Smoak et il était prêt à commencer la partie. Curtis lui avait donné des rapports sur toutes les informations auxquelles elle avait eu accès sur le serveur du bunker, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était vraiment.

\- As-tu une idée de la façon dont je t'ai retrouvé?, Demanda-t-il.

Felicity comprit rapidement qu'il ne parlait pas de l'entreprise cette fois-ci mais de l'autre côté de sa vie qu'il cachait, et même si elle n'avait pas eu la confirmation hier en l'entendant parler avec Barry par l'oreillette, elle avait déjà fait le recoupement des preuves depuis un moment. L'archer était arrivé à Starling City quelques jours après qu'Oliver Queen soit revenu de sa présumé mort à cause du naufrage du Gambit où son père avait péri. Il avait été blessé à cause d'un accident de moto apparemment mais en même temps l'archer n'avait plus été vu en ville ce qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'Oliver Queen était Arrow.

Mais elle se doutait qu'il préférait qu'elle ne sache pas son secret et de son côté elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse le sien non plus donc elle décida de faire l'ignorante. Premièrement elle était persuadée de ne pas le revoir après cette journée et pour elle ce n'était pas son secret à révéler, de plus il aidait sa ville et elle trouvait cela honorable de sa part.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me retrouver mais j'ai dû faire une erreur qui a permis à votre informaticien de me localiser lors d'une de mes visites sur vos serveurs de Queen Consolidated, dit-elle

\- J'aurais besoin d'une personne avec ton intelligence pour travailler pour moi, donc je te propose de doubler ton revenu dans ce que tu fais et tu auras accès à une technologie qui te plaira d'exploiter, déclara-t-il

Felicity rit et secoua la tête alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher, avec son diplôme, elle était surqualifiée pour travailler dans le service informatique d'une entreprise telle que Queen Consolidated. Quand il ne dit rien tout de suite, elle le regarda et ne le vit pas rire ce qui lui fit arrêter ses pas.

\- Tu es sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, déconcertée par son offre.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que je fais des offres d'emploi à des personnes qui piratent mes serveurs? Je ne le fais pas. De plus tu sembles digne de confiance ou au moins disposée à garder des secrets, ce qui est extrêmement important pour mon travail, répondit Oliver.

\- Pourquoi est-il important de garder les secrets dans ton travail?, la question lui sortit de la bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de l'arrêter, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il sache qu'elle connaissait son secret.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner de réponses tant que tu n'as pas accepté de travailler pour moi, répondit Oliver.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être satisfaite de cette réponse et il ne la blâmerait pas mais il sentait que si elle l'aidait avec son travail de justicier avec Curtis, l'équipe aurait plus de chance d'attraper tous les hommes comme le comte ou Malcom Merlyn.

Ce que Felicity pouvait constater avec Oliver était qu'il était persistant et insensé, il était complètement fou et pourtant, elle voulait toujours en savoir plus sur cette soi-disant offre d'emploi.

\- Cette offre d'emploi se trouve à Starling City je suppose, dit-elle

\- Je sais que tu trouves cette offre bizarre ou bien insensée, et tu ne me connais pas et je ne te connais pas, mais je pense vraiment que notre association pourrait fonctionner. Je ne me trompe jamais sur une personne Felicity et je sais que je peux te faire confiance, répondit Oliver.

Même après qu'elle l'ait rembarré, qu'elle lui ait menti en face Oliver croyait toujours que Felicity était la bonne personne pour le poste d'aide informatique avec sa mission. Mais il avait le sentiment que la convaincre allait être une bataille qu'il aurait du mal à gagner.

Felicity pinça ses lèvres et ancra son regard au sien, elle put voir que l'offre était légitime, qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour faire tomber ses défenses et l'emmener ensuite voir la police. Il voulait réellement qu'elle travaille pour lui, elle se doutait aussi qu'il ne parlait pas de travailler dans sa compagnie. Et même si l'offre était tentante, elle s'était construit une famille à Central City avec Barry, Caitlin et Iris, sa vie était dans cette ville et elle aimait aider Flash dans sa poursuite contre les métas-humains. Depuis la mort de Cisco ils avaient besoin d'elle.

\- Regarde Oliver, je suis flattée, vraiment je le suis. Mais j'ai des obligations ici. Je ne peux pas simplement m'éloigner d'elles, merci pour l'offre mais je la refuse, expliqua-t-elle

\- Sérieusement?, Demanda Oliver, confus.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Felicity lui pose des milliers de questions sur le poste, sur ce qu'elle devrait faire pour l'aider. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle dise non sans même entendre ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Oliver la fixa pendant un moment et bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas du tout, il savait déjà ce que le regard sur son visage signifiait. Quelque chose l'empêchait de partir et même si elle était tentée de venir avec lui elle se refusait de le faire.

\- Attends, tu ne veux pas y réfléchir un peu, Demanda-t-il.

\- Je me doute qu'un homme comme toi ne puisse surement pas comprendre mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai des obligations, des obligations importantes et je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elles. De plus tu me dis que tu as confiance et pourtant tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi je devrais quitter ma ville, dit-elle

Oliver mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa joue sans rien dire un instant, elle avait raison; il ne la connaissait pas et il y avait visiblement quelque chose de mystérieux dans sa vie et c'était surement pour cette raison qu'elle avait piraté le bunker.

\- Tu sais tu ne me connais pas non plus Felicity et je n'abandonne jamais quand je veux quelque chose. Je serai en ville pendant quelques jours encore tu pourras m'appeler quand tu auras réfléchi à l'offre. Je me doute qu'une femme aussi intelligente que toi trouvera mon téléphone personnel, déclara-t-il

Oliver avait évidemment besoin de ne pas l'obliger encore plus à accepter son offre, surtout qu'ils étaient sur le trottoir et que n'importe quelle personne pourrait entendre leur conversation. Il devait lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et déterminer comment il allait la convaincre, il appréciait vraiment les défis et cela faisait longtemps qu'aucun ne s'était présenté. Felicity Smoak était une multitude de défis à elle toute seule, et il souhaitait les gagner un par un...Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que de gagner toutes ces batailles lui apporterait un plus dans sa vie.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu arrives toujours à avoir ce que tu veux dans la vie mais je t'assure, Oliver, que je ne changerai pas d'avis de sitôt, dit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire.

Elle le salua et fit demi-tour, en retournant vers sa voiture Felicity savait pourquoi Oliver voulait qu'elle travaille pour lui, et elle avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

Oliver secoua la tête en la regardant partir, il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens lui disent non et il n'aimait pas particulièrement cela, mais cette femme l'intriguait. Elle cachait manifestement quelque chose, probablement beaucoup de choses, et il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il était également plus déterminé que jamais à la convaincre qu'elle devait travailler pour lui. Il lui laisserait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir avant de la relancer et il allait faire plus de recherches pour comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il découvrirait le secret de Felicity Smoak.

**##########################**

**Que pensez-vous de leur façon de se rencontrer ? Ce premier chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Quel va être la prochaine étape d'Oliver pour faire céder Felicity ? Que va-t-il arriver au prochain chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience...Mon planning pour poster les chapitres reste le même, le mardi et le vendredi.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour l'acceuil que vous avez donné à cette nouvelle histoire, merci aux inscrits pour vos commentaires **

**Olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté. Felicity va être très difficile à convaincre tu verras.**

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. Contente que ce premier chapitre t'a mis l'eau à la bouche pour vouloir connaître la suite**

**Angy : Merci d'avoir commenté. Même si ils se sont rencontrés différemment j'ai voulu garder une bonne partie de leurs caractères de la série. Tu as raison cela va être explosif entre eux.**

**Le dernier mot pour ma merveilleuse beta Shinobu24, je t'adore merci pour tes conseils, tes avis. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##########################**

Oliver attendit deux jours que Felicity le contact mais elle ne le fit pas ce qui le frustra encore plus. Il avait appelé John pour lui parler de la femme qui avait piraté sa société et le bunker lui expliquant qu'elle était encore plus intelligente qu'il ne le pensait mais aussi très têtue. Il lui dit également qu'il lui avait proposé un poste pour travailler avec le justicier sans lui dévoiler son alter-ego mais qu'elle avait tout bonnement refusé.

Qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance avec son secret et qu'elle serait un atout pour l'équipe. Diggle lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait savoir si elle était fiable mais qu'il devait l'interroger subtilement pour apprendre le secret qu'elle semblait lui cacher avant de lui parler de son travail de justicier.

Pendant ces deux jours à attendre qu'elle le trouve il avait fait des recherches avec l'aide de Curtis, ils avaient pu apprendre qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans beaucoup de situations difficiles, qu'elle avait été enlevée, présumée morte pendant six mois pour revenir sans que personnes ne sache ce qui lui était arrivée exactement. Mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver ne lui donnait des réponses sur ses activités illégales, juste que cela était lié au piratage de plusieurs compagnies dans certaines villes.

Oliver ne supportait plus d'attendre qu'elle le recontacte, il voulait qu'elle rejoigne sa mission et il ferait tout pour la convaincre de le faire. Il partit vers son appartement, frappa à la porte, quand elle ne répondit pas, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir vide, puis sortit un petit outil de sa poche pour s'introduire dans les lieux.

Oliver referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla et prit place sur le canapé, la chance sembla être de son côté car pas moins de cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il n'entende la clé dans la serrure. Felicity referma la porte avec précaution ayant pu apercevoir une silhouette à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle était descendue de sa voiture. Elle avait attendu quelques minutes en regardant la porte de l'immeuble pour voir si l'intrus ressortait.

Mais quand personne ne ressortit au bout de cinq minutes elle se décida de tenter sa chance et de rentrer tout de même dans son appartement, c'était peut-être Barry qui s'était introduit à l'intérieur l'attendant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire assez souvent. Elle plongea la main dans son sac, attrapant son taser et le tenant près de sa hanche. Elle continua de marcher dans la pièce principale et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Oliver Queen assis sur son canapé.

\- Surtout fait comme chez toi, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon et déposait son sac sur le canapé.

\- J'aime que tu sois prête à affronter de mauvaises situations, dit-il faisant un signe de la tête vers le taser qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Felicity soupira et laissa tomber le taser alors qu'elle envoyait un regard noir dans la direction d'Oliver, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme comme lui, si énervant, si opportuniste et qu'il se mette à l'aise chez elle comme si il était dans son propre appartement l'irritait énormément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Oliver ?

Il pouvait pratiquement voir l'irritation qu'elle essayait de cacher, s'échappant d'elle par vagues. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il aimait tant appuyer sur ses boutons pour la mettre en colère, surement car cela lui donnait l'air encore plus sexy pensa-t-il.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, Felicity. Je suis ici parce que je veux que tu travailles pour moi et comme tu n'as pas daigné chercher à me contacter, je suis venu à toi, déclara-t-il.

Felicity voulait l'attraper et lui dire de sortir, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il apprécierait un peu trop son irritation, alors elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Elle repoussa son sac à main et s'assit sur la chaise, croisant les jambes alors qu'elle le regardait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi, Oliver?

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre encore, je ne peux pas risquer de donner ce genre d'information et qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je dois savoir avant si je peux te faire confiance, répondit Oliver

\- Malheureusement c'est là que nous arrivons dans une impasse parce que je ne te fais pas confiance non plus, dit-elle en l'observant de près.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner Felicity. Que dois-je faire pour que tu acceptes mon offre ?, demanda-t-il bougeant sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis plus près de sa chaise.

\- Je comprends que tu n'es pas habitué à ce que les gens te disent non, mais à moins que tu aies l'intention de me faire confiance et de me dire exactement ce que tu veux de moi, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas prête à revenir sur ma décision de refuser ton offre, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Je te parlerai du travail si tu me dis pourquoi tu es rentrée dans mes serveurs, contesta Oliver.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle réponde à sa question directe mais il était sacrément curieux sur son intention de pirater l'entreprise et le bunker. Il avait parcouru toutes les informations que Curtis lui avait remises et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle les avait téléchargées. Cela le rendait fou parce qu'il avait le sentiment que quoi que ce soit, ça l'aiderait à savoir s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance avec son secret.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne veux pas te le dire Oliver, je vois bien que tu es une personne honnête mais la raison est tout simplement que je ne peux pas, dit-elle son ton sérieux pour la première fois.

Il avait su que ça allait être difficile de la faire flancher mais en l'écoutant il venait de comprendre que quelqu'un d'autre était impliqué dans son secret et que cela donnait une nouvelle tournure à la situation. Tout en la regardant son esprit essaya de rassembler les éléments qu'il avait déjà pu récolter et il réalisa qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pensé au départ. Elle était forte, courageuse, très loyale envers la personne qu'elle aidait.

Il comprit qu'il devait détendre la conversation pour avoir quelques données supplémentaires et comprendre pourquoi elle était entrée dans les serveurs du bunker. Par rapport à l'entreprise cela arrivait très souvent, c'était pour cela que Curtis avait fortifié les pares-feux, la concurrence était prête à tout pour pouvoir voler les recherches que ses scientifiques réalisaient, mais pour le bunker cela n'avait aucun sens car personne ne connaissait son secret vert.

\- Veux-tu dîner avec moi, j'ai très faim à présent ?, demanda-t-il

\- Maintenant, tu m'invites à dîner? Est-ce que tu harcèles tous tes futurs employés comme ça ou est-ce que tu as décidé de le faire qu'avec moi ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Que devrions-nous commander pour le dîner? Je suis même prêt à payer puisque je me sens généreux ce soir, ajouta-t-il ne l'écoutant pas.

Oliver s'appuya contre le canapé, étirant son bras par-dessus il observa la jeune femme, si elle voulait travailler sur leurs problèmes de confiance, cela lui convenait parfaitement, il était parfaitement disposé à l'attendre, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne trouverait jamais une autre personne comme Felicity pour travailler pour sa mission. Il ne put empêcher le sourire narquois qui traversa son visage lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, elle resta assise une minute à le regarder se demandant si elle devait appeler Barry pour qu'il l'envoie très loin de Central City ou si elle devait céder à sa demande de dîner. Cette homme était si insupportable, oser rentrer par effraction dans son appartement car elle n'avait pas daigné le contacter pour accepter son offre d'emploi.

\- Commande ce que tu veux, évite juste les noix je suis allergique, je vais me changer, ne t'amuse pas à fouiller pendant que je suis partie, tu risquerais de le regretter, mon taser n'est jamais loin de moi, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- J'ai connu pire que ton taser, donc en aucune façon ta menace ne me fait peur. Mais je vais être sage et ne pas fouiller...Tu vas devoir me faire confiance Felicity...Ou te changer devant moi...Je pense que tu vas vraiment m'aimer une fois que tu m'auras donné une chance, dit-il avec confiance.

\- Pas une chance, rétorqua-t-elle

Elle sortit de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle longea le couloir menant à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se changer n'étant pas ravi de devoir passer apparemment le reste de sa nuit avec Oliver Queen.

##############################

Oliver regarda Felicity du coin de l'œil alors que le générique du deuxième film qu'ils avaient vu cette nuit-là se déroulait sur l'écran du téléviseur. Une fois de retour de sa chambre, il lui avait dit que le livreur arriverait dans trente minutes, il avait commandé après avoir trouvé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le menu chinois d'un restaurant qui était situé à proximité de son appartement.

En attendant leur nourriture il avait tenté de converser, mais elle lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne le laissait rester uniquement car elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le déloger de chez elle. Il devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment têtue mais il l'était tout autant, et Oliver n'avait jamais reculé une fois dans sa vie et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Felicity était au bout de sa patience, rester assise pendant des heures à côté d'Oliver lui donnait envie de commencer à utiliser la violence physique sur une autre personne. Elle s'était demandée plusieurs fois si elle ne devrait pas utiliser son pistolet paralysant ou peut-être même lui donner une bonne gifle pour la contrarier autant. Il était si sûr qu'il réussirait à la faire craquer comme toutes les femmes qui avaient dû passer dans son lit et Felicity ne comprit pas pourquoi cela la rendait si folle, mais c'est ce qui se passait.

Il avait réussi à l'irriter comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, elle devait admettre cependant que sa persistance était admirable mais suffisamment ennuyeuse pour lui donner envie de le mettre à la porte. Mais comme il avait clairement indiqué qu'il n'allait nulle part, elle décida qu'il était temps de se mettre à son niveau.

\- Que dis-tu de répondre à mes questions et si tu es assez honnête je répondrai aux tiennes aussi. Mais aucune d'elles ne doivent être sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai piraté ton système. Après cela tu pourras quitter mon appartement, ma vie et tu arrêteras de me torturer comme tu le fais, dit-elle

Oliver acquiesça, il voulait lui poser plusieurs questions surtout pourquoi elle avait piraté son antre, mais il savait qu'il devait agir avec prudence et il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par la colère et faire ce qu'elle lui avait interdit au risque qu'elle ne le jette dehors. Il supposa que si elle n'allait pas parler de la raison du piratage, elle n'allait pas parler de la personne ou des personnes qu'elle aidait.

\- Je sais que tu reçois plusieurs sommes d'argent sur ton compte et cela n'a rien à voir avec Star Labs, donc que fais-tu exactement de ton temps libre qui te fais recevoir de l'argent ? Et ne me dis pas que tu te fais payer pour un bon moment car je ne te croirais pas, je sens que tu n'es pas ce genre de femme, demanda-t-il

\- Ce sont des clients qui me payent pour les aider à trouver des informations lorsqu'ils souhaitent s'associer avec d'autres PDG de grandes sociétés. Certains me paient pour les avoirs sauvés d'une OPA, ou bien pour renforcer leur système informatique, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle se déplaçait sur le canapé et relevait ses jambes sous elle.

Oliver acquiesça, Felicity était visiblement très douée avec les ordinateurs, elle avait tout de même réussi à casser les pare-feux de Curtis pour s'introduire dans le réseau du bunker. Il supposa qu'elle faisait cela sans rien attendre en retour, elle était désintéressée par un poste dans leur société, et aidait des entreprises contre une rétribution. Oliver avait le sentiment qu'elle était le genre de femme à aider gratuitement si elle le pouvait, Curtis lui ayant expliqué que la plupart des versements était immédiatement reversés pour payer les soins de sa mère malade.

\- Tu pourrais continuer à faire ceci même si tu travaillais pour moi, aider les gens est une priorité pour moi aussi Felicity. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas quitter Central City pourtant tu as déjà voyagé, tu viens de Vegas, tu as fait tes études à Boston. Pourquoi cette ville exactement ?, demanda-t-il

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des obligations, dit-elle

Elle ne pouvait pas simplement quitter ses amies, elle s'était faîte une nouvelle vie ici, elle aimait les aider avec tous leurs problèmes liés au méta-humains, elle se sentait utile pour la première fois. Puis sa mère était dans un centre pas très loin de Central City, elle pouvait aller la voir assez souvent, savoir si son état était toujours stationnaire. Elle s'en voudrait toujours si elle mourrait et qu'elle n'avait pas été présente pour lui dire au revoir et l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir pour toujours.

\- Je sais que ta mère est malade Felicity et que tu veilles sur elle du mieux que tu peux, mais Starling City n'est pas si loin et si tu dois t'y rendre tu pourras prendre le jet de la société. Tu dois savoir que je n'ai plus mes parents et que ma sœur est partie pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, donc je comprends ton besoin d'être présente pour Donna. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour t'aider avec ta mère, déclara-t-il

Il ignora le resserrement familier dans sa poitrine à parler de sa propre famille, son père s'était tué pour qu'il survive, Slade avait tué sa mère devant ses yeux et Thea ne supportait plus toute cette souffrance et les mensonges qui avaient détruit leur famille. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa peine à laquelle il devait penser, et il se doutait que Felicity ne restait pas ici seulement pour sa mère, elle avait d'autres obligations, comme elle les appelait, il n'avait plus qu'à les trouver.

Felicity ne manqua pas le bref changement d'expression lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa famille mais elle se dit qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle en parle, alors elle l'ignora délibérément. Et elle appréciait le fait qu'il proposait de l'aider avec les soins et la maladie de sa mère mais elle savait que la vie n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle voulait, ses désirs, ses envies passaient après ce qu'elle faisait avec Barry et même si Oliver faisait exactement la même chose à Starling City, elle ne pouvait pas quitter ses amies, pas après la perte douloureuse de Cisco.

\- Tout le monde fait des sacrifices, Oliver et je ne doute pas que tu ais dû en faire pas mal pour survivre sur ton île. Mais tu sais comme moi que nous ne pouvons pas toujours obtenir ce que nous voulons. J'ai choisi de suivre un certain chemin dans ma vie et je dois donner suite aux décisions que j'ai prises, dit-elle, espérant que cela suffirait pour lui donner une explication.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Felicity, mais le chemin de notre destin n'est pas réellement tracé, j'en suis la preuve tu ne crois pas. Passons pour le moment, j'aimerais savoir comment une femme comme toi peut se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses ou bien se retrouver blessée, déclara-t-il

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question Oliver, je sais que tu t'es retrouvé bizarrement blessé assez souvent ou à l'hôpital quelque fois ce qui est surprenant pour un PDG d'une grande entreprise comme Queen Consolidated, commenta-t-elle

Oliver la regarda intensément, elle avait dû découvrir cette information en piratant le bunker, Curtis avait un dossier avec toutes leurs blessures répertoriées et il réalisa qu'il avait manqué le point important depuis de début. Tout comme lui c'était impossible d'être blessée autant de fois ou de se retrouver dans des situations de vie ou de mort si elle n'était qu'une informaticienne. Il repensa à sa visite sur le toit il y a quelques nuits et tout se mit en place dans sa tête, elle travaillait avec Flash c'était son secret qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer car elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Il voulait lui demander si elle connaissait le héros de Central City mais il changea d'avis, il devait être plus subtil.

\- Connais-tu Barry Allen ?, demanda-t-il

C'était une question piège et elle le sut immédiatement, Oliver avait dû comprendre qu'elle travaillait avec Flash car il avait fait sa connaissance sur le toit il y a quelques nuits et même si il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle avait entendu la conversation, cette question prouvait qu'il avait des doutes sur son implication avec le héros de la ville.

\- Le connais-tu toi-même ?, Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton léger.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés, confirma Oliver.

Tandis qu'il parlait à Felicity, sa conversation avec Barry lui revint en mémoire, il se rappelait que Flash avait mentionné que sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie l'aidaient il avait appelé sa meilleure amie le cerveau de l'équipe.

\- Dis-moi Oliver, tu n'es en ville que depuis quelques jours et tu me traques presque tous les jours. Quand as-tu eu le temps de rencontrer Barry ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

\- Et depuis combien de temps aides tu Flash dans sa mission ?, demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es venu jusqu'à Central City Oliver ? Tu penses que j'aide le héros de la ville. Alors que personne ne sais qui est cette personne à part un flou rouge. Ne penses-tu pas que ta théorie est un peu folle ?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu es encore plus douée pour mentir que je ne le pensais, dit Oliver.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait piraté les serveurs du bunker, un méta-humain s'était retrouvé à Starling City il y a quelques semaines, avec l'équipe il n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper, son pouvoir de se rendre invisible l'aidant énormément. Et au moment où Curtis avait pensé qu'ils pourraient l'avoir, il avait disparu des radars sans crier gare.

Felicity avait utilisé ses ordinateurs pour trouver l'emplacement où il était supposé être et Barry avait dû venir en super vitesse pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne s'enfuie dans une autre ville. Lorsqu'elle ne dit rien, Oliver se mit debout, il devait jouer un coup de bluff maintenant pour la faire craquer, ce petit jeux de questions réponses ne servait à rien.

\- Bien, est-ce vraiment la façon dont tu veux jouer avec moi, en t'amusant de mes théories, en me mentant, je croyais que la confiance devait être des deux côtés Felicity. J'ai dû me tromper sur ton compte, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Felicity se leva, agacée, le rattrapant rapidement et s'approchant de la porte à son tour pour le confronter sur leurs interactions depuis son arrivée en ville.

\- Tu m'as traquée, tu m'as rentrée dedans exprès, ta m'as menacée et c'est la façon dont je joue avec toi qui te déplait, dit-elle cognant son ongle sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis venu car tu as piraté mon entreprise, répondit-il

\- Tu m'offres un emploi, je te dis en termes clairs que cela ne m'intéresse pas et que fais-tu? Tu entres dans mon appartement, tu me poses des questions auxquelles, à l'évidence, tu penses avoir des réponses, et tu t'énerves lorsque je ne commence pas à révéler de sombres secrets que tu crois connaître, dit-elle, agacée par son attitude.

Il était content qu'elle s'énerve et même s'il était irrité, il respectait son besoin de protéger son ami et ses secrets à tout prix. C'était exactement le genre de confiance qu'il recherchait chez les membres de l'équipe.

\- De plus tu me mens aussi depuis le début Oliver ! Je sais que ces années t'ont changé, tu n'es plus ce play-boy que tous les magazines dépeignent dans les journaux, tu joues avec eux pour qu'ils n'apprennent jamais qui tu es réellement. Je sais que ton accident de moto n'en était pas un et que ton garde du corps a raconté cette histoire car tu as quelque chose à cacher, dit-elle

Felicity se planta devant la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle était soudain pleine d'adrénaline. Il fit un pas en avant, la forçant encore plus près de la porte alors qu'il se penchait pour qu'ils soient à la hauteur des yeux.

\- Je connais ton secret maintenant, Felicity que tu l'admettes ou non. Je sais que Barry à un alter-ego, il était beaucoup plus réceptif avec moi que toi lors de notre rencontre. Peut-être que j'aurais dû venir en ville pour le recruter, mais je suis venu ici parce que je te veux, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Si tu avais été honnête aussi depuis le début Oliver nous aurions pu éviter ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Je sais que tu es le justicier que Barry a rencontré sur un toit car j'ai tout entendu dans mon oreillette. Mais au lieu de cela, tu es entré dans ma vie avec ton sourire stupide pensant que j'allais répondre à tes questions alors que ce n'est pas mon secret à raconter. Si tu avais été moins un âne j'aurais pu te faire confiance dès le début, dit-elle cachant son trouble dû à sa proximité par la colère.

\- Tu es tellement exaspérante, répliqua Oliver.

Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui s'opposait autant à lui, qui mettait toute son énergie pour le détester quand tout ce qu'il essayait de faire était de lui offrir une chance d'aider les gens. Oliver avait toujours eu un tempérament vif, mais il était généralement capable de le contrôler quand il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la conversation se soit détériorée si vite, s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère, il aurait peut-être été capable de faire un pas en arrière et de la laisser tranquille, au lieu de cela, il la regarda.

\- Je comprends que tu aies du mal à donner ta confiance avec ce qui t'est arrivé au MIT Felicity, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne devrions pas travailler ensemble. Nous voulons la même chose, arrêtes d'être si têtue et écoute-moi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu aurais dû être honnête si tu voulais que je le sois aussi...Et je t'interdis de me parler de mon passé, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée et tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans ma vie, si tu pensais avoir un atout dans ta manche pour me faire changer d'avis tu as tort, dit-elle en le tapant sur la poitrine.

Il attrapa sa main dans la sienne après qu'elle l'eut frappé à la poitrine et l'épingla au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il rencontrait son regard avec colère.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prendre du recul et te rappeler que tout cela a commencé parce que tu as piraté mon entreprise et mon bunker sans permission. À plusieurs reprises! Mais j'étais toujours prêt à te faire confiance. Le moins que tu aurais pu faire était de me donner la même courtoisie! Cria Oliver.

Felicity lutta contre son emprise alors qu'elle poussait son estomac avec son autre main pour l'éloigner mais c'était comme essayer de pousser un mur de brique, son cœur battait à tout rompre à cause des sensations qu'elle ressentait à son contact. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un la mettre si en colère comme le faisait Oliver et lui donner autant envie qu'il la prenne avec force contre la porte. Elle était à peu près sûre que si le sang pouvait bouillir, le sien le serait en ce moment.

\- Je l'ai fait pour t'aider contre Slade Wilson, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait, nous avons créé l'antidote pour sauver ta ville. Et je recherchais un méta-humain qui aurait pu tuer autant de personnes qu'il l'avait fait ici, cria-t-elle à son tour.

Il la fixa, se rapprochant encore plus d'elle, de sorte qu'il y avait moins d'un pouce d'espace entre leurs corps. Sa main était toujours coincée dans la sienne alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau, ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

\- Et j'ai déjà dit à Barry de te remercier car tu m'avais sauvé la vie. Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi, de ton intelligence, du feu en toi pour m'aider à faire de Starling City un meilleur endroit où vivre. Pourquoi es-tu si têtue et ne veux pas comprendre que mes intentions sont nobles ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je comprends cela, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu dois être aussi exigeant. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un te dit non que ça te donne le droit d'être un âne et de la poursuivre, cria-t-elle de nouveau

\- Tu es sans aucun doute la femme la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais rencontré et peut-être que je devrais partir et tu pourras vivre dans ton petit monde sûr et ne jamais prendre de risque. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas travailler avec moi, tu ne serais pas là, pourtant tu es resté à Central City durant plusieurs jours car une seule chose t'intéresse...Tu me veux, Dit-elle, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle essayait de le rendre plus en colère.

Oliver roula des yeux, alors même que ses mots lui faisaient réaliser quelque chose qu'il aurait dû voir plus tôt, cette attraction qu'il avait ressentie dès le moment où il avait posé ses mains sur son corps, lorsqu'il avait planté son regard dans le sien, cette tension entre eux était plus que la vouloir seulement dans son équipe.

\- Tu as raison Felicity sur une chose...je te veux, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, fermant la distance qui les séparait alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche avec la sienne dans un baiser dur. Oliver n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui prenait et il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle le gifle, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa bouche fusionna avec la sienne et cela prit moins de deux secondes à Felicity pour répondre. Quelque chose scintilla en elle et soudainement, elle était encore plus consciente d'Oliver et de la proximité incroyable qui les reliait. La chaleur de son corps, la pression de ses mains et son cœur qui frappait contre sa poitrine alors que son corps s'animait sous son contact.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la sienne, incapable d'empêcher le gémissement qui lui tombait de la gorge alors qu'elle le tirait inconsciemment plus près d'elle et que son corps appuyait le sien contre la porte. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir perdu la raison, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier à ce moment-là, elle s'éloigna de lui à bout de souffle. Oliver lâcha la main de Felicity puis il la saisit par les hanches, la soulevant facilement contre la porte.

Il rencontra ses yeux pendant un bref moment avant de plonger sa tête et de l'embrasser à nouveau, sa bouche bougeant de manière possessive sur la sienne alors même que la voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était une idée terrible. Oliver n'a pas pris l'habitude d'embrasser des femmes qui l'irritait autant, mais rien de tout cela ne semblait avoir d'importance, il avait envie de s'enterrer dans son intimité et rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire.

Il utilisa son corps pour épingler le sien à la porte afin que ses mains fussent libres de trouver l'ourlet du sweat-shirt qu'elle avait mis lorsqu'elle était allée se changer. Oliver le tira par-dessus sa tête, le jetant de côté et gémissant quand il vit le bout de dentelle qu'elle portait dessous. Il baissa la tête une fois de plus, traînant ses lèvres sur son cou et sa clavicule et dans la vallée entre ses seins, mordillant et suçant sa peau lisse. Elle cambra son corps contre le sien, une de ses mains passant dans ses cheveux, l'autre tirant sa chemise hors de son pantalon. Tout son corps était en feu et à chaque contact, une excitation la parcourait, ses muscles abdominaux se contractaient alors qu'elle se balançait involontairement les hanches tout en essayant de se rapprocher de lui.

Il utilisa ses dents pour tirer son soutien-gorge vers le bas avant de remuer sa langue autour de son mamelon, faisant se remuer ses hanches contre les siennes. Oliver suça le bourgeon dur dans sa bouche alors que sa main glissait entre eux et déboutonnait son jean, il abaissa la fermeture éclair et glissa sa main dans son pantalon, plaçant son centre dans sa paume et gémissant autour de sa poitrine quand il sentit à quel point elle était mouillée. Son membre palpitait dans le bas de son pantalon et il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter contre elle. Felicity gémit, ses yeux se fermant brièvement, alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver ses repères, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Sa main était chaude contre elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à la manière dont ses hanches bougeaient.

Elle posa sa main sur son pantalon, tirant sa ceinture avec difficulté, elle glissa sa main dans celui-ci et gémit presque à la sensation de le sentir fort contre sa main. Oliver était toujours ennuyé par elle, mais son désir pour elle l'emportait rapidement sur ce sentiment. Quand l'air devint un problème, Oliver se recula, respirant fort lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

\- Tu le veux aussi Felicity n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait à nouveau la main devant sa culotte, lui caressant la fente du bout des doigts.

Felicity laissa tomber sa main de ses cheveux et lui saisit fermement l'épaule, elle haleta et un gémissement quitta sa gorge. Elle repoussa son caleçon et attrapa son membre dans sa main, le caressant une fois lentement alors qu'elle rencontrait son regard, sa respiration haletante.

\- Tu le veux aussi n'est-ce pas ?, Répliqua-t-elle alors que ses hanches avançaient, essayant d'augmenter la pression contre son centre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si têtue ?, Demanda Oliver.

Il repoussa sa culotte et glissa deux doigts dans son intimité gémissant à la sensation d'elle si serré autour de ses doigts. Il prit une profonde inspiration en sentant sa main le caresser et il commença à bouger ses doigts un peu plus vite, l'étirant pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête pour lui.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me répondes Felicity sans détour cette fois-ci. Ses yeux sombres de désir plongèrent dans les siens, son pouce effleurant son clitoris gonflé alors qu'il attendait sa réponse.

\- Je le veux...Je le veux, dit-elle, incapable de garder le désespoir hors de sa voix alors que ses hanches se jetaient dans sa main.

Oliver tira brusquement sa main en arrière et tira rapidement la sienne loin de lui avant que quelque chose d'embarrassant ne se produise, il sentit la confusion sur son visage, mais il repoussa les derniers vêtements gênants et se positionna à son entrée. Oliver l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'il se glissait lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, son corps était serré et il la sentit s'étirer autour de son membre alors qu'il gémissait dans sa bouche. Elle bougea ses hanches au rythme des siennes, essayant de s'habituer à la sensation de lui-même en elle. Toutes ses pensées sur la folie de ce qu'elle faisait étaient en train de disparaître de sa tête, laissant seulement un besoin brûlant de le sentir bouger en elle.

Ses muscles intérieurs se pressaient autour de lui et Oliver gémit quand il arracha ses lèvres aux siennes pour essayer de faire entrer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Il pinça son clitoris entre ses doigts en se reculant avant de la frapper à nouveau, sa main toujours derrière sa tête.

\- Mon Dieu, que c'est incroyable d'être à l'intérieur de toi, gémit-il avant de poser sa tête dans son cou et de sucer son pouls frénétique.

Felicity gémit alors qu'elle relevait ses hanches pour rencontrer les siennes, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et la friction qu'il créait en elle alors qu'il allait et venait dans son corps la tuait. Tout semblait incroyable. Il se sentait incroyable et pour une raison quelconque, cela l'embêtait car elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir traqué et menacé.

\- Oliver, plus vite, haleta-t-elle alors que sa main glissait le long de son cou dans son dos et tentait de le rapprocher d'elle.

Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était proche de jouir et il l'était lui aussi, Oliver lui donna ce qu'elle voulait, il se recula loin d'elle laissant juste la pointe en elle puis claqua son corps contre le sien s'enterrant plus profondément. Sa respiration était difficile et il la fixa un moment, se demandant comment diable ils étaient passés de se crier dessus à ça, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait qu'elle crie pour lui. Il baissa la tête et plaça des baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il put atteindre alors qu'il continuait de claquer son corps contre la porte. Il frotta ses doigts sur son clitoris puis le pinça à nouveau alors que leurs hanches se cognaient l'une dans l'autre par la force des coups qu'il lui donnait.

Le corps entier de Felicity se tendit, cédant quand elle vint fort, criant son nom, certaine que ses voisins l'avaient entendue, mais ne s'en souciant pas suffisamment pour rester silencieuse. Elle frissonna, ses yeux se fermant alors que son orgasme la submergeait. Ses muscles intérieurs se serrèrent et pulsèrent autour de lui alors que des vagues de plaisir la parcourait. Elle serra son corps contre le sien. De petits gémissements lui tombèrent des lèvres alors qu'il continuait de claquer en elle, cherchant son propre orgasme pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Oliver s'enfonça en elle une dernière fois et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour l'envoyer par-dessus bord. Ses hanches se dressèrent de manière irrégulière contre les siennes alors que sa libération le frappait fort. Il cria son nom, sa tête retombant sur son épaule alors que des lumières brillaient sous ses yeux. Il se pencha vers elle, pressant son corps contre la porte une nouvelle fois alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Il fallut quelques minutes à son corps pour se calmer et une fois fait, la réalité le gifla au visage quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Ce n'était pas prémédité, dit-il en la déposant à terre.

\- Ce n'était définitivement pas dans mes projets de soirée, commenta-t-elle

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire maintenant, elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi imprudent de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais elle savait exactement ce que son corps ressentait et il était complètement rassasié. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant un peu gênée alors qu'elle se tenait appuyée contre la porte, à moitié nue, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements par terre à côté d'eux. Elle se racla la gorge et croisa son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons couché ensemble que cela change les choses, dit-elle doucement, sans même un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

Il se pencha et récupéra ses vêtements sur le sol, les lui tendant, il savait qu'ils devraient probablement en parler, mais il n'avait aucune idée du protocole dans ce genre de situation avec quelqu'un qu'il voulait embaucher. Malgré tout, il pensait toujours que l'équipe avait besoin de Felicity même si leurs moments des dernières minutes avait surement changé leur rapport.

\- Même si tu ne vas surement pas me croire, je ne couche pas avec les femmes pour avoir ce que je veux...Cette partie de ma vie est révolue depuis que je me suis retrouvé à survivre pendant cinq ans sur une île, dit Oliver

\- Je te crois et pour que tu sache je ne suis pas du genre à coucher avec les hommes aussi facilement, dit-elle avant de soupirer.

Oliver acquiesça, il redressa sa chemise mais ne se donna pas la peine de la rentrer dans son pantalon avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il pouvait honnêtement dire que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé cette conversation.

\- Je travaille avec une équipe et je recherche toujours de nouvelles personnes pour nous aider, mon informaticien, m'a parlé de ton piratage dans le bunker plus d'une fois, il était énervé, mais j'étais impressionné, admis Oliver.

\- Mes compétences en informatique sont assez impressionnantes, je me suis introduite dans des endroits encore plus difficile d'accès que ton bunker, déclara-t-elle son ton dénué de toute arrogance.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'une personne avec ton intelligence, tu aides les gens depuis longtemps, tu as cela dans le sang Felicity, répondit Oliver

\- Ecoute Oliver, tu connais certaines des raisons pour lesquelles je reste ici, je ne peux pas quitter Barry, mes amies, ma mère, ils ont besoin de moi pour les aider à Central City. J'apprécie vraiment que tu me veuilles dans ton équipe de justiciers mais ce n'est plus le bon moment. Tu m'aurais fait la proposition il y a quelques semaines j'aurais surement eu une autre réponse pour toi...Mais plus maintenant, admit-elle

Oliver comprit qu'elle était loyale envers Barry et il appréciait cette qualité, il avait recruté Diggle, Roy et Curtis dans cette optique voulant des personnes de confiance qui pourraient ne jamais divulguer son secret. Mais il pensait qu'elle pourrait faire un plus grand bien en l'aidant aussi, elle pourrait être toujours présente pour aider Flash à attraper les métas-humains tout en étant avec lui à Starling City, elle serait un atout dans sa mission.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas bien agi pour que tu puisses me faire confiance dès le début et je suis désolé. Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il est possible que nous puissions parvenir à un arrangement mutuellement bénéfique? fit-il remarquer

\- J'ai besoin d'y penser et c'est le meilleur que tu puisses obtenir de moi maintenant, dit-elle, son ton indiquant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée pour le moment ou peut-être dans un avenir proche.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir rester à Central city pendant un moment, mon équipe gère très bien sans moi à Starling City, déclara-t-il

\- Oh super ! Moi qui croyais m'être débarrassé de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire

Oliver posa son regard sur sa bouche, s'attardant un instant, voulant la posséder encore une fois, mais il s'empêcha de la prendre dans les bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec passion. Les battements de cœur de Felicity s'accélérèrent et elle arqua un sourcil, une étincelle d'irritation dans les yeux, alors que son corps se penchait inconsciemment plus près de lui. Le regard d'Oliver se posa de nouveau sur sa bouche et il ne put empêcher les images qui emplissaient son esprit. Elle le rendait complètement fou, et la toucher avait été incroyable.

Felicity ne manqua pas la façon dont ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, elle sentit un battement dans son estomac, mais l'ignora. Il était hors de question qu'elle veuille encore de lui, il était exaspérant, arrogant et sacrément magnifique. Elle se dégagea de ses pensées et déglutit fortement. Peut-être que si elle n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler qu'il était un âne, le besoin de le vouloir encore en elle disparaîtrait. Oliver savait qu'ils avaient franchi une ligne et que l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux le regretteraient, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient revenir en arrière.

\- Tu vas réfléchir à mon offre et je vais y aller ... à moins que tu ne veuilles que je reste, dit-il la regardant intensément.

\- Si tu veux rester et tenter de me convaincre un peu plus, je suppose que je ne dirais pas non, dit-elle nonchalamment en s'immobilisant à ses côtés et laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, elle était rarement du genre à être si aguicheuse, invitant les hommes chez elle, surtout pas pour le sexe. Et même son comportement ne parvenait pas à lui enlever ce désir qu'elle sentait enfler à nouveau. Une partie d'elle voulait qu'il quitte son appartement et la laisse tranquille, mais la partie dominée par sa libido voulait qu'il reste et la touche à nouveau. Oliver passa son bras autour de sa taille et la tira contre sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord de tout essayer pour te convaincre de rejoindre mon équipe.

Il baissa la tête et suça son lobe d'oreille alors qu'il glissait une de ses mains sous sa chemise pour la poser contre son ventre, la remontant pour prendre sa poitrine dans sa main. Son corps ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que c'était une mauvaise idée et son cerveau était déjà parti pour la nuit. Oliver pensa qu'il s'inquiéterait des conséquences plus tard, pour l'instant il la voulait dans toutes les pièces de son appartement et il se fit la promesse d'y arriver avant que le jour ne pointe le bout de son nez.

**###########################**

**N'arrivant pas à parler sans se disputer et la tension sexuelle étant trop forte ils cèdent physiquement. Mais est-ce que c'est la meilleur idée d'après-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre inscrits et guests. **

**Je vois qu'ils soient passés à l'acte si rapidement vous as tous étonné mais c'était le but, leur histoire débute sur une relation très intense et sexuelle. Mais elle ne seras pas basée que sur cela.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils toujours très instructif pour moi. Je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**########################**

Un bip retentit et résonna dans la chambre ce qui réveilla Felicity, elle tendit le bras vers son réveil pour arrêter le bruit incessant, mais ne trouva que le vide. Elle bougea et grimaça, la douleur entre ses cuisses augmentant à mesure qu'elle se réveillait, elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était en quelque sorte retrouvée du mauvais côté du lit.

En se retournant elle aperçut Oliver allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés et les événements de la nuit dernière lui revint à l'esprit. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir laissé rester la nuit et coucher avec lui se demanda-t-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas réellement, tout ce dont elle se rappelait c'était qu'une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de la porte d'entrée, elle l'avait laissé lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre du nombre de fois où il l'avait faite venir, mais elle était presque sûre que cela ne lui était jamais arrivée d'avoir autant d'orgasmes pendant une seule nuit. Oliver lui avait fait l'amour cinq fois et son corps, ses muscles le ressentaient ce matin. Une fois que le bruit cessa elle tourna le visage vers l'homme à ses côtés et s'aperçut que les yeux d'Oliver étaient ouverts et qu'il la regardait.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il déplaçant sa main vers son dos la rapprochant de lui.

Tout en la fixant il repensa à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et pour lui c'était une soirée fantastique, Oliver n'allait pas le dire à haute voix, mais c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il n'ait jamais eue avec une femme. Felicity avait été incroyablement réactive à ses caresses, ses baisers et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait adoré l'entendre hurler son prénom à chaque fois qu'il la faisait venir encore et encore. Pendant leur discussion ils n'avaient pas pu passer deux minutes sans se crier dessus, mais pendant leurs moments intimes ils avaient trouvé un rythme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble et le sexe avait été incroyable.

Et tout pourrait être parfait s'il n'y avait pas le problème qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout, et après cette nuit Oliver n'était pas sûr de pouvoir renoncer à d'autres moments de passion avec elle. Il voulait toujours qu'elle travaille avec lui à Starling City et il ne savait pas comment réussir à la convaincre de l'accompagner à Starling City pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux cette nuit.

Felicity laissa la main d'Oliver continuer ses mouvements sur son dos posant sa poitrine nue contre la sienne alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres, un frisson lui parcouru le corps alors qu'elle repensait à ses mains quand elles avaient remonté ses cuisses, elle serra les lèvres pour se retenir de gémir. Les images d'eux, la nuit dernière, lui revinrent en mémoire et elle fit son possible pour penser à autres choses pour se distraire et surtout pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ce que cet homme lui faisait, lorsqu'ils discutaient elle voulait l'étrangler, mais dès qu'il l'embrassait elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'il la fasse de nouveau venir avec ses mains et sa langue.

La gorge d'Oliver devenait sèche à la sensation de ses seins pressés contre sa poitrine, il leva son autre main et repoussa une partie de ses cheveux de son visage, les plaçant derrière son oreille alors qu'il la regardait, se demandant ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Si elle était quelqu'un d'autre, il inventerait une excuse pour partir rapidement de là pour éviter la maladresse du lendemain matin. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait jamais la revoir car s'il réussissait, Oliver allait la voir souvent, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir la laissant toute seule sans aucune explication cela ne serait pas favorable pour tenter de la convaincre de venir travailler avec lui.

\- Ton réveil a sonné cela signifie-t-il que tu doives partir ? Demanda Oliver, luttant pour faire la conversation au lieu de la retourner sur le dos et lui faire de nouveau l'amour.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant envie d'elle, aucune femme ne lui avait fait cet effet-là, et pourtant ils semblaient ne savoir faire que deux choses lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de se battre ou de se faire plaisir et il appréciait beaucoup plus la deuxième option, que ce soit dans son lit, contre la commode ou bien contre la porte, pensa-t-il.

\- Pas pour le moment, mais je vais devoir aller voir ma meilleur amie et Barry et ensuite j'ai un rendez-vous. Et toi dois-tu partir quelque part ?, dit-elle vaguement.

Felicity essayait de comprendre de quoi les gens parlaient le lendemain après avoir eu des rapports sexuels époustouflants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée dire exactement? Merci pour les orgasmes incroyables, veux-tu un petit déjeuner? Elle retint le soupir qui menaçait de se libérer car elle ne savait toujours pas exactement comment agir avec lui. Il l'énervait au plus haut point mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser quitter son appartement ayant toujours envie de lui.

\- Je suis venu en ville pour toi, donc je n'ai nul part où partir, lui rappela Oliver.

\- C'est vrai, de plus tu as su être persuasif pour rester dans mon appartement, plaisanta Felicity pour tenter d'alléger leur inconfort avant d'étudier son visage pendant une minute.

\- Vas-tu dire à Barry que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?, demanda Oliver

\- Oui ! Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui, surtout depuis qu'il m'a avoué qu'il était Flash, dit-elle alors qu'elle bougeait à nouveau, sa jambe effleurant le côté de la sienne.

Oliver ne dit rien pendant un instant, distrait par la sensation que son corps lui donnait de plus en plus. Ils avaient fait l'amour cinq fois cette nuit, il devrait être rassasié et pourtant elle n'avait besoin que d'effleurer sa jambe pour que tout son corps réagisse à sa proximité et qu'il ait envie de recommencer à l'entendre hurler son nom dans la passion.

\- Alors, je sais que tu étais un peu occupée, mais as-tu réfléchi davantage à mon offre ? demanda-t-il en souriant quand il rencontra son regard.

Oliver laissa sa main glisser dans son dos, se reposant juste au-dessus de la courbe de ses fesses en attendant sa réponse.

\- Tu sais que je pense que je t'aimais mieux quand tu étais endormi, dit-elle alors que son regard se tournait vers le sien avant de glisser sa main sur sa poitrine et de la poser sur son ventre.

L'offre pourrait sembler attrayante pour elle, mais elle savait que cela signifierait être égoïste et laisser les gens qui avaient besoin d'elle à Central City et elle n'était pas prête à partir dans un endroit inconnu avec une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine. Oliver sourit sachant qu'il avait juste voulu la taquiner, il n'allait pas la pousser pour le moment, il lui laisserait quelques jours de réflexion avant de revenir vers elle lui poser de nouveau la question.

\- Combien de temps as-tu avant ce rendez-vous avec ta meilleur amie ? Ou dois tu partir maintenant retrouver Barry ? demanda-t-il

Oliver savait qu'il devrait probablement partir, mais il ne le voulait vraiment pas, il voulait passer du temps encore avec Felicity avant qu'elle ne doive quitter son appartement.

\- Mon rendez-vous n'est pas avant cet après-midi. Pourquoi?, Demanda-t-elle, une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Je pensais pouvoir utiliser ta salle de bain mais si tu me rejoignais cela serait plus amusant. Et peut-être qu'après je pourrais te préparer un petit-déjeuner...Es-tu intéressé, demanda-t-il en laissant sa main glisser pour masser ses fesses.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?, Demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour continuer de respirer, son corps réagissant à ses caresses, ses mamelons se durcissant contre sa poitrine alors qu'une vague d'excitation l'envahissait.

\- Je cuisine, et je suis très doué comme dans tout ce que je fais, confirma Oliver

Il lui sourit avant de poser un baiser sur sa mâchoire, puis suça son lobe d'oreille et traîna sa bouche jusqu'à son cou le mordant avant de soulager la morsure de sa langue. Felicity roula des yeux alors qu'un gémissement quittait ses lèvres, elle prit une profonde inspiration alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas aussi bien que tu le penses, gémit-elle doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas Felicity ?

Oliver couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de protester, ils semblaient mieux s'entendre quand ils ne parlaient pas. Oliver n'allait pas se demander pourquoi cela rendait tout cela encore plus faux. Il était trop occupé à penser à la façon dont il était impatient de la sentir enveloppée autour de lui dans la douche.

##################################

Oliver soupira en terminant son appel avec John et reposa son téléphone portable sur le bureau en colère contre lui-même, son ami l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il y avait eu quelques problèmes lors de la dernière mission, que Roy avait été légèrement blessé mais que tout allait mieux à présent. Oliver n'était pas heureux de ne pas avoir été présent pour les aider, il était évident que son équipe avait eu besoin de lui pendant cette mission. Et lui que faisait-il pendant que Roy recevait une balle dans le bras ? Il se tournait les pouces à Central City, attendant qu'une femme têtue lui donne sa réponse à son offre de travail.

Il avait fait ce que Felicity avait demandé et lui avait surtout laissé de l'espace ces derniers jours, mais la patience d'Oliver était à bout de forces. La criminalité semblait augmenter dans sa ville et il savait que Diggle, Roy et Curtis faisaient leur possible pour sauvegarder Starling City, mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant et il se doutait que son équipe se demandait quand il reviendrait pour les aider. Il décida de donner un jour de plus à Felicity, puis il allait la retrouver et lui demander une réponse, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir s'il restait quelque chose à cuisiner ou s'il devait passer la commande avant de faire une patrouille avec Barry. Il arriva jusqu'à la porte avant que l'interphone ne sonne, lui faisant savoir que quelqu'un était derrière la porte d'entrée. Oliver retourna à son bureau et appuya sur le bouton du moniteur de sécurité que Curtis était venu installer il y a deux jours vu qu'Oliver avait décidé d'acheter ce loft. Il sourit quand il vit Felicity se tenir derrière la porte, il se dirigea puis ouvrit celle-ci avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Felicity...tu te décides enfin à venir me rendre visite, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Felicity envoya un regard noir dans sa direction alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'appartement, elle prit une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de l'appartement, pas surprise par le fait qu'il soit plutôt clairsemé.

\- J'ai reçu tous tes appels et messages, dit-elle alors que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

\- Vraiment? Je n'en avais aucune idée puisque tu les as complètement ignorés. Honnêtement, es-tu comme ça tout le temps? C'est assez impoli de ne pas retourner les appels téléphoniques, surtout quand quelqu'un essaie de t'offrir un travail, commenta Oliver.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle aurait retrouvé son attitude d'avant leur nuit de passion d'emblée, c'était comme si pour elle rien ne s'était passée entre eux, elle avait dû avoir tout effacé de sa mémoire alors que lui ne rêvait que d'elle toutes les nuits depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement. Cela n'avait pas pris longtemps pour qu'elle lui saute dans les bras et se gaine sur son membre alors qu'ils étaient sous la douche, leur moment avait été passionné comme la première fois contre sa porte d'entrée. Puis il lui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner mais de la voir entrer dans la cuisine uniquement habillée avec sa chemise l'avait rendu fou et il l'avait soulevée sur le comptoir et l'avait prise rapidement. Après avoir mangé elle était partie se préparer et il avait nettoyé la cuisine, quand elle était sortie de sa chambre il s'était assis sur le canapé.

Elle lui avait souri puis s'était mis entre ses genoux et lui avait donné la meilleure fellation qu'il avait reçu des femmes avec qui il avait couché avant son départ sur le Gambit. Elle l'avait ensuite fait sortir de son appartement lui promettant de lui donner une réponse assez rapidement mais elle l'avait laissé sans nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Cette femme le rendait fou, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était si décidé à la faire rentrer dans son équipe. Surement à cause de son exceptionnelle intelligence, à cause de son corps parfait, même si il savait que du moment où ils travailleraient ensemble leurs nuits de passions n'existeraient plus, la mission étant plus importante que tout le reste, ils ne pourraient pas continuer cette relation physique avec Felicity si elle travaillait avec lui à Starling City.

\- N'as-tu pas mieux à faire que de passer tes journées à me harceler avec des appels téléphoniques et des SMS?, Demanda-t-elle doucement avant d'essayer de calmer son irritation.

\- Je t'ai laissé plusieurs jours pour réfléchir Felicity, tu me dois une réponse, répondit-il

\- Ecoute, je suis venu ici pour cette raison. Pouvons-nous discuter pendant cinq minutes sans se crier dessus ?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'essaierai de me retenir, répondit-il en souriant se dirigeant vers le canapé, pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

\- Tu aides les habitants de ta ville, surtout que je me doute qu'il y a plus de risques pour toi que quiconque dans ton équipe, et j'admire ce que tu fais en tant que justicier, dit-elle, réalisant que c'était probablement la plus belle chose qu'elle lui ait dite depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Merci, répondit-il touché par ses mots

\- Mais je ne peux pas quitter Central City Oliver, je ne suis pas prête à laisser ma famille et mes amis et à me décharger de toutes les responsabilités que j'ai ici pour t'aider dans ta mission, dit-elle, essayant de mesurer sa réaction.

\- Donc, fondamentalement, tu n'y as pas vraiment pensé et tu restes fidèle à ta réponse initiale, dit catégoriquement Oliver.

Le compliment qu'elle lui avait fait juste avant n'aida pas à calmer sa colère, il était conscient que c'était les premiers mots gentils qu'elle lui avait dite, en dehors des moments où elle avait été trop proche d'un orgasme mais il était tellement énervé qu'elle refuse son offre qu'il ne réussit pas à se calmer et lui en voulut de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle pourrait aussi sauver des gens à Starling City.

\- Tu es un tel abruti Oliver, j'ai réfléchi à ton offre, j'y réfléchis depuis trois jours pesant le pour et le contre mais tu dois comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi de tout quitter pour te suivre. Nous nous connaissons même pas, à part sexuellement et ce n'est pas la meilleure raison de laisser ma mère malade ici. Je ne serais pas à cent pour cent dans mon travail ayant trop peur qu'une chose horrible lui arrive et que je ne sois pas près d'elle, cria-t-elle en se levant

\- Tu continues à dire que je ne te connais pas, Felicity, et que c'est la raison de ton refus. Sois honnête pour une fois, tu m'as fait patienter pour rien, tu savais depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre sur le trottoir que tu n'accepterais pas mon offre. Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu puisses voir ta mère, pour que tu continues à travailler avec Barry et pourtant tu refuses toujours de venir avec moi à Starling City. Donne-moi la véritable raison Felicity, pas ces mensonges, dit-il, la colère dans la voix.

\- Je suis honnête avec toi Oliver et si tu ne m'avais pas menacé et essayé de me faire céder en utilisant le sexe j'aurais pu trouver un compromis qui nous aurait convenu à tous les deux, Cria-t-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans sa poitrine, incapable de garder ses mains pour elle-même avec la frustration qui l'envahissait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à avoir des relations sexuelles, tu étais aussi consentante que moi et comme je te l'ai dit je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire changer d'avis, c'était non prémédité. Et je t'ai proposé des compromis Felicity mais tu ne les écoutes pas, tu es trop occupée à te battre avec moi pour faire attention. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devrais quitter Central City et ne jamais revenir, lui rappela Oliver.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit de tel. Tout ce que j'ai entendu de ta bouche depuis que tu es ici, c'est ta demande pour que je vienne travailler pour toi et que je dois regarder la situation dans son ensemble, que je peux faire plus dans ta ville que ce que je peux faire ici à Central City, dit-elle

\- Tu me rend fou Felicity, dit-il en levant les bras en l'air

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas t'aider de Central City. De toute évidence, je n'ai aucun problème à accéder à votre équipement depuis l'endroit où je me trouve. Quelle est la différence que je me trouve ici ou dans ta ville ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

\- Tout simplement car tout peut arriver en une fraction de seconde dans ce que nous faisons, et je préférais que tu sois dans le bunker pour nous prévenir tout de suite si nous entrons ou non dans un piège. Je ne peux pas attendre que tu sois disponible et risquer la vie d'un de mes partenaires si tu restes à Central City.

\- Tu as ton informaticien pour vous aider, pourquoi as-tu si besoin de moi là-bas avec toi ?, demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai besoin de Curtis depuis que nous sommes plus que trois sur le terrain, nous avons perdu une de nos amies il y a quelque mois, elle a été tuée pendant la mission.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver et je comprends mais nous avons aussi perdu un ami il y a quelques mois ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Central City pour le moment. Je peux t'aider à partir d'ici et éventuellement si vous avez une grosse mission je pourrais venir vous aider à Starling City pendant quelques jours. Je ne peux pas prendre un engagement de longue durée avec toi Oliver, Barry a besoin de mon expertise pour l'aider contre les métas-humains, c'est le seul compromis que je peux te donner, elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête se doutant qu'il refuserait.

Oliver comprenait très bien ses raisons, Barry lui avait expliqué pendant une patrouille qu'ils avaient perdu un de leurs amis récemment, Cisco Ramon qui était l'ingénieur en mécanique à S.T.A.R. Labs. Il savait que le compromis qu'elle proposait pouvait fonctionner, mais connaissant les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient sur le terrain il se doutait que cela ne pourrait tenir qu'un temps.

\- Je sais que les méta-humains sont de plus en plus nombreux, Barry m'en a parlé, et je comprends qu'il ait besoin de toi à cause de la mort de votre ami Cisco. Je veux bien essayer ta façon de faire pour le moment Felicity mais un jour j'espère que tu voudras bien me suivre à Starling City, déclara-t-il

Felicity fut heureuse qu'il accepte son compromis, mais la chose la plus étrange se produisit alors qu'elle se tenait là à le regarder. Sa poitrine se serra à ses mots car elle réalisa qu'un jour elle devrait prendre une décision. Soit rester à Central City et risquer de ne jamais plus le revoir, soit le suivre, et rien qu'à y penser cela lui fit peur.

Elle n'avait jamais laissé un homme l'approcher assez prêt pour avoir le temps de tomber amoureux d'elle, depuis son histoire avec Cooper au MIT, elle ne faisait plus confiance à son cœur. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à faire confiance à Oliver, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait aller plus loin qu'une histoire physique avec lui. Le temps lui dirait, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser en ce moment.

\- Je dois retourner à Starling City demain, une mission ne s'est pas bien passée et mon équipe a besoin de moi sur le terrain, dit-il

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir empêcher d'être auprès d'eux, dit-elle le regardant

\- Prends soin de toi Felicity, et je te contacte au moment où j'aurais besoin de toi, répondit-il

\- Ne te fais pas tuer en poursuivant les méchants, dit-elle, au lieu de lui dire de faire attention.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, promit Oliver.

Il se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise, se demandant s'ils devaient discuter de ce qui était arrivé entre eux il y a quelques jours. Mais il ne savait pas si elle voulait même continuer ce genre de relation entre eux, ils travailleraient ensemble mais de loin et peut-être que c'était mieux de cette façon. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas se lier à une femme à cause de sa mission, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Felicity il repensait énormément à cette décision. Jamais une femme ne l'avait rendu si incertain et lui avait fait se poser des questions sur un avenir potentiel qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé avant.

Il lui fit signe d'avancer vers la porte laissant ses questions, ses envies dans sa tête sachant qu'ils ne se verraient pas assez souvent pour commencer n'importe quelle relation. Il savait que les histoires à distance ne fonctionnaient pas, il ne devait plus penser à une éventuelle relation avec Felicity, c'était mieux ainsi. Tout en se retournant vers Oliver alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte, Felicity avait l'impression qu'elle devrait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle se pencha pour attraper la poignée de la porte alors qu'une peur l'envahissait, elle hésita une seconde avant de la tourner et de se sortir dans le couloir. Elle se retourna pour regarder Oliver qui avait toujours son regard fixé sur elle.

\- A bientôt Oliver, dit-elle doucement

Sa poitrine se serra et Oliver eut l'envie irrésistible de lui demander de ne pas partir, mais quel serait le but de cela? Ils finiraient juste par se battre à nouveau et elle n'accepterait toujours pas de venir vivre à Starling City. Il la regarda marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur, rentrer à l'intérieur puis il regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer quelques secondes plus tard l'emmenant loin de lui, il fit tout son possible pour ignorer l'étrange sensation dans sa poitrine à la voir partir.

Felicity regarda les portes closes, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait soudainement si déçue et pourquoi au nom de Dieu elle avait voulu qu'il lui demande de rester. Elle se dégagea de ses pensées et s'appuya contre la rambarde, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Quel était le problème avec elle? Elle devrait être contente qu'Oliver parte et elle était… plutôt soulagée, cela évitait le risque qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de lui. Maintenant, les choses pourraient enfin redevenir normales, pensa-t-elle même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

**############################**

**Ils commencent déjà à vouloir rester ensemble car ils sentent que c'est plus que du sexe entre eux mais aucun des deux ne veut le demander alors Felicity part...D'après-vous que va-t-il arriver avant le départ d'Oliver.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis**

**A mardi pour la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous remercie de votre avis sur le dernier chapitre, inscrits et invités.**

**Oliver va-t-il courir après Felicity? Ou bien partir pour Starling? Réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**############################**

Après avoir terminé son sandwich, Oliver Jeta emballé à la poubelle avant de se laver les mains à l'évier. Après le départ de Felicity, il avait commandé le dîner et avait prévenu ses partenaires que la jeune femme travaillait pour eux ou ils avaient besoin de rester, mais qu'ils restaient à Central City ne souhaitaient pas partir de la ville à cause de obligations personnelles.

Diggle lui avait demandé s'il pensait que cette façon de travailler fonctionnerait longtemps, Oliver n'avait pas pu lui répondre car il savait au fond de lui que son ami avait raison et que le compromis de Felicity risquait de ne durer que quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne lui apprenne qu'elle préférait tout arrêter. Curtis de son côté n'avait pas été réellement heureux, il continuait à dire au justicier que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui avait piraté son système à plusieurs reprises.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et soupira, il ne faisait pas encore nuit alors il ne pouvait même pas s'habiller et patrouiller. Oliver était impatient de retourner à Starling City au moins il aurait quelque chose à faire dans les rues, les criminels beaucoup plus présents qu'ici et son travail à Queen Consolidated lui prenant beaucoup de son temps.

Il erra dans le couloir, s'arrêtant à l'entrée de sa petite salle d'entraînement qu'il avait aménagé, il n'avait pas pu mettre autant d'équipement qu'il en avait dans le bunker mais quelques tours avec le sac de boxe l'aideraient à se débarrasser de toute la tension et de la frustration qu'il gardait. Oliver était sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce mais fut arrêté dans ses pas au moment où il entendit la sonnerie dans la pièce voisine lui indiquant la visite d'une personne. Confus, Oliver retourna dans la pièce principale et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Felicity se tenir derrière la porte de nouveau et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être qu'elle était comme lui et ne pouvait pas se séparer sans s'amuser encore un peu. Du moins il espérait que c'était pour cela qu'elle était revenue et non pas pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait changé d'avis et ne pourrait pas du tout travailler avec lui.

\- Bonjour de nouveau Felicity, dit-il quand il ouvrit la porte.

Felicity était rentrée chez elle et avait appelé Caitlin immédiatement pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, qu'elle allait travailler en simultané avec l'équipe d'Oliver tout en restant à Central City pour continuer à aider Barry à Star Labs.

_\- Tu as réussi à lui faire entendre raison à ce que je peux voir. Est-ce que tu as dû passer dans son lit pour le faire craquer, avait demandé Caitlin._

_Sa meilleure amie était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Oliver et elle il y a trois jours. Au départ elle n'avait pas compris le comportement de Felicity, bien sûr Oliver était bien fait de sa personne mais il était aussi connu pour être un homme à femmes. Son amie n'était pas de ce genre-là, coucher avec des hommes pour qui elle n'avait pas de sentiments surtout depuis ses déconvenues avec un certain Cooper Seldon au MIT. _

_Mais au fil de leur conversation, à l'entendre se plaindre de cet homme, en colère contre lui pour l'avoir harcelée dans la rue, être rentré par effraction dans son appartement, leur argument houleux, elle avait réalisé que Felicity et Oliver avaient couché ensemble submergés par la colère. Ce qui avait ensuite résulté, pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à Felicity se laissant aller toute la nuit dans les bras du milliardaire ayant des rapports sexuels dans tout l'appartement de la jeune femme._

_\- Non ! Il m'a prévenu qu'il partait demain pour rentrer chez lui, avait déclaré Felicity à Caitlin_

_\- Cela a l'air de te rendre triste, avait répondu son amie_

_\- Non ! Oui ! Je ne sais pas Caitlin. Quand je le vois je veux l'étrangler mais j'ai aussi envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive je me suis promis après Cooper de ne plus...de ne plus faire confiance à un homme, avait répondu Felicity_

_\- Tout les hommes ne sont pas comme Cooper, lui avait-elle répondu_

_\- Peut-être que tu as raison mais...Je ne veux plus souffrir, puis il ne sera pas ici et les relations longue distance ne fonctionnent jamais alors, avait-elle répondu_

_\- Que veux-tu exactement Felicity ?, avait demandé Caitlin_

Après avoir raccroché, elle s'était demandée plusieurs fois ce qu'elle souhaitait, leur moment intime avait été fantastique, elle avait espéré qu'il la retienne tout à l'heure, qu'il ne la laisse pas partir de cette façon sans se dire au revoir convenablement. Alors elle avait récupéré son sac et était retournée à l'appartement d'Oliver, elle avait passé tout le chemin à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle lui dirait lorsqu'elle se retrouverait devant lui. Arrivée devant son immeuble elle avait réalisé qu'elle voulait passer la soirée dans ses bras, le sentir encore contre elle, en elle, une dernière fois.

Elle savait que son comportement était fou, surtout qu'elle ne le supportait pas, mais il n'avait besoin que de poser sur elle son regard intense et son corps lui appartenait sans qu'elle ne sache comment résister à cette force qui émanait de cet homme. Elle laissa échapper un souffle le voyant ouvrir la porte, elle entra dans son appartement sentant déjà son corps se réchauffer en sa présence, voulant qu'il la possède encore, tout en avançant dans la pièce elle essaya de se reprendre, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui sauter dessus dès la première minute en sa compagnie.

\- Si je suis revenue c'est pour... pour te demander une faveur, dit-elle n'arrivant pas à lui expliquer la véritable raison de son retour.

Oliver tendit la main et attrapa son bras, la tirant vers lui avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de faire un autre pas. Il la fit pivoter pour qu'elle soit face à lui, sa main tombant sur sa hanche pour la maintenir stable alors même que son esprit réalisait que c'était le moment où ils se retrouvaient le plus proche depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement l'autre jour.

\- Tu pars m'expliquant que tu ne peux pas venir avec moi à Starling City et tu reviens me demander une faveur ?

\- Oui exactement...Et je t'ai expliqué les raisons de mon refus de te suivre...N'acceptes tu plus le compromis que nous avons décidé ?, demanda t-elle en levant les yeux.

\- Je suis toujours d'accord avec le compromis, répondit-il en la fixant intensément

\- Bien...Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton travail de justicier, dit-elle son corps tremblant dut à sa proximité.

Oliver l'observa un moment sans rien dire, il pouvait voir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, que la raison de sa venue dans son appartement n'était pas liée au travail, il la sentait trembler dans ses bras, de peur, de désir il ne le savait pas encore. Les battements de cœur de Felicity s'accélérèrent au moment où il caressa sa hanche de son pouce, et elle déglutit pour humidifier sa gorge, son désir pour lui augmentant mais ne voulant pas se rendre idiote s'il n'avait pas autant envie d'elle. D'un côté il la rendait tellement folle mais d'un autre côté elle était incapable de contrôler son envie soudaine de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Nous pourrions commencer ce soir si tu veux ?, demanda t-il

\- Commencer quoi ?

\- Tu m'aides pendant la patrouille que je vais faire ce soir. Alors peut-être que tu auras un aperçu de ce que ça fait vraiment de travailler avec moi, dit-il

\- Pourquoi pas...Je pourrais constater par moi-même si tu es un âne dans ton travail de nuit aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la tira vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pressé contre le sien alors qu'il soulevait son autre main pour lui prendre la joue, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bouche, s'attardant un instant avant de croiser à nouveau son regard. Le cœur de Felicity sauta dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle relevait la tête, se penchant inconsciemment à son contact.

\- Tu pourras me dire où se trouve les points chauds de la ville, répondit-il

\- Je sais exactement où se trouvent tous les points chauds, dit-elle, sa voix basse, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien, sa main s'étant posée sur son torse de son plein gré.

\- C'est bon parce que je sais où sont tous les vôtres, dit-il avec arrogance en embrassant la courbe de sa mâchoire, puis en pressant ses lèvres sur son pouls.

Il baissa la tête et appuya un baiser sur la zone sensible située juste sous son oreille, Oliver ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il pensait à lui faire l'amour depuis le moment où elle était rentrée dans son appartement, son envie d'elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était sorti de son appartement quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui lorsqu'il était en sa présence, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir se rassasier de ces moments intimes avec cette femme, même si elle le rendait complètement fou, il voulait toujours être enterré dans sa chaleur humide.

Felicity grogna pour couvrir un gémissement alors que ses mains glissaient sous sa chemise pour prendre sa poitrine dans le creux de sa main, son corps devenant chaud, alors que l'excitation s'éveillait en elle. Elle détestait le dire, mais son contact lui avait manqué ces derniers jours, il la touchait à peine et déjà son corps lui répondait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses mamelons se durcissaient sous son chemisier et son estomac se contractait d'anticipation. Les muscles d'Oliver se tendirent instantanément sous ses doigts dès qu'elle les passa sous sa chemise pour caresser ses abdominaux et il traîna sa bouche tranquillement sur son cou, léchant et suçant sa peau douce. Oliver glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse, puis quand il sentit le tissu de sa jupe il passa sa main en dessous la faisant glisser jusqu'à sa culotte qu'il pouvait déjà la sentir humide ce qui l'excita encore plus.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, essayant d'augmenter la pression de sa main contre elle. Felicity avait envie de le toucher, rien que la pensée de le sentir bouger à l'intérieur d'elle provoqua une nouvelle vague d'humidité entre ses cuisses. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et sépara le tissu avant de poser sa main à sa ceinture voulant le prendre dans sa main.

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher et de capturer sa bouche dans un baiser affamé, alors qu'il approfondissait celui-ci, Oliver repoussa sa culotte et glissa deux doigts dans son intimité alors que ses hanches s'affaissaient contre sa main. Elle était chaude et mouillée et son pantalon était soudainement devenu trop serré alors que son membre tremblait, souffrant de ne pas encore être à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle touchait toujours sa ceinture et Oliver retira sa main de son corps, rompant le baiser pour aspirer de l'air.

\- Enlève tes vêtements, ordonna-t-il

Les mains de Felicity se posèrent sur son chemisier alors qu'elle le tirait par-dessus sa tête et le jetait par terre. Elle voulait faire un commentaire sarcastique pour son ordre, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire, trop prise dans son envie de le sentir en elle. Au lieu de cela, ses mains se posèrent sur sa jupe alors qu'elle la décompressait, la tirait rapidement et la laissait tomber au sol. Elle donna un coup de pied au vêtement pour l'éloigner, se tenant devant lui en talons, soutien-gorge et culotte.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était qu'il se déshabille à son tour pour qu'elle puisse passer ses mains sur son torse, caresser ses abdominaux incroyable, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait jamais cesser de le toucher. Elle savait que cette idée était ridicule compte tenu du fait qu'elle pouvait à peine le supporter, pourquoi voudrait-elle toujours le toucher autrement que pour le frapper, mais ce désir qui s'amplifiait en elle en le voyant avec sa chemise ouverte avait raison de sa logique.

Oliver ôta son pantalon et son boxer et attrapa Felicity baissant sa culotte et l'attira avec lui vers le canapé, s'asseyant et l'aidant à se caler sur ses genoux. Oliver enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il couvrit de nouveau sa bouche avec ses lèvres. Il attrapa rapidement un préservatif dans le petit meuble près du canapé où se trouvait le téléphone, agrippa son sexe dans son autre main pour se gainer, s'aligna à son entrée et poussa lentement dans son corps.

\- Cela m'a manqué d'être à l'intérieur de toi, gémit-il alors que sa chaleur humide l'enveloppait.

Oliver se pencha entre eux et frotta de puissants cercles contre son clitoris, voulant l'aider à atténuer la pression de sa présence en elle. Les yeux de Felicity se fermèrent à la sensation de l'étirement de son corps et toutes les pensées qui ne tournaient pas autour d'Oliver alors qu'il était à l'intérieur d'elle disparurent.

\- Cela m'a manqué aussi, elle haleta en agrippant ses épaules de ses mains.

Elle gémit alors que son doigt continuait de bouger contre son clitoris, la poussant à agir. Elle balança ses hanches contre les siennes alors que ses mains se resserrèrent sur lui. Elle utilisa ses genoux pour se relever puis se laisser tomber sur lui en gémissant. Son nom quitta sa gorge comme un appel alors que ses mouvements grandissaient plus vite. Elle le chevauchait fort et se penchait sur son corps, prenant son oreille entre ses dents et le suçant fort alors qu'elle rebondissait sur ses genoux, une de ses mains explorant son torse musclés, ses ongles frottant contre sa peau alors que de petits bruits tombaient de sa gorge.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, cria-t-elle alors que ses doigts continuaient de bouger sur son clitoris.

\- J'en ai aucune intention, répondit-il entre deux grognements.

Elle pouvait sentir la pression monter dans le bas de son ventre et elle savait que ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il ne l'amène au bord de la falaise. Oliver perdit tout semblant de contrôle qu'il avait quand ses ongles se sont frottés contre sa poitrine et qu'il sentit ses dents mordre son lobe d'oreille. Il s'appuya contre le canapé, changeant l'angle alors que ses hanches se frottaient frénétiquement contre les siennes. Il augmenta la pression sur son clitoris alors que sa bouche explorait chaque centimètre de sa peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Oliver aimait la façon dont Felicity se sentait contre lui et, alors que ses gémissements se mêlaient au battement de son cœur, il se sentit se rapprocher de plus en plus du point de non-retour.

\- Je peux sentir à quel point tu es proche, gémit-il contre sa peau, les deux corps déjà recouverts d'une couche de sueur, désespérés de pouvoir aller plus vite.

Ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de son sexe et Oliver s'enfonça violemment, frappant ses hanches contre les siennes chaque fois qu'elle s'abaissait sur lui. Il pinça son clitoris entre son pouce et son index, puis frotta des cercles durs sur le minuscule paquet de nerfs. Il répéta l'action à nouveau alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

\- Je suis si proche Felicity... Je veux que tu viennes avant moi, exhorta-t-il.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallut pour la pousser par-dessus bord, ses actions, combinées à ses paroles, poussèrent la jeune femme à jeter sa tête en arrière, son corps se tendant et se cambrant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle sanglotait son nom. Ses muscles intérieurs se resserrèrent autour de lui, serrant et pulsant autour de son sexe alors qu'elle venait.

Ses hanches tremblaient toujours contre les siennes alors qu'elle redescendait en avant, de petits bruits lui sortant de la gorge alors qu'il continuait à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle, recherchant son propre orgasme. Quand il sentit sa libération arriver Oliver cria son nom alors qu'il venait fort, ses hanches se secouant de manière erratique contre les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement épuisé.

Respirant fort, Oliver enroula ses deux bras autour de Felicity et la serra fort contre sa poitrine alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dos du canapé, haletant. Les étoiles nageaient toujours sous ses yeux et quelque part dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il était possible de continuer à avoir des relations sexuelles aussi incroyables avec une femme qui ne pouvait pas le supporter. La pensée passa et il tourna la tête, cherchant aveuglément sa bouche, Oliver l'embrassa lentement, profondément, appréciant la sensation de ses lèvres douces qui bougeaient sous les siennes. Quand le baiser se brisa, il referma les yeux et la tint juste contre lui.

Felicity s'appuya contre lui, la tension accumulée par son corps au cours des trois derniers jours ayant complètement disparu, alors qu'elle se détendait. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que sa respiration se calmait enfin. Son corps était lourd et elle était soudain incroyablement fatiguée et voulait pouvoir aller se coucher et dormir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'une épiphanie vint se faufiler dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas bien dormi pendant les dernières nuits, la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un sommeil entier était lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Oliver pendant la nuit qu'il avait passé dans son lit.

Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir comment c'était possible. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi incroyablement à l'aise dans ses bras alors qu'elle pouvait à peine lui parler sans se disputer avec lui ? Elle bougea sur ses genoux et un petit bruit quitta sa gorge à la sensation créée. Elle s'arrêta de bouger et laissa tomber un bras qui se glissa à ses côtés alors que ses lèvres pressaient un léger baiser contre son cou. Oliver caressa ses cheveux, ne disant toujours rien alors qu'il appréciait la sensation de ses lèvres sur son cou. Il savait qu'il avait encore du temps avant qu'il ne soit prêt à patrouiller et Oliver fut soulagé car il n'était pas prêt à la lâcher.

\- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il en faisant tournoyer une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

\- Tu peux, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle passait son autre main dans son dos avant de la ramener de l'autre côté pour le retenir.

\- Comment as-tu été impliqué dans cette vie de justicier en premier lieu ? Demanda Oliver alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui concernait Felicity était un mystère pour lui et si elle le lui permettait, il voulait profiter du rare moment où ils ne se disputaient pas pour essayer de mieux la connaître.

\- J'ai toujours voulu sauver le monde, au MIT j'ai créé un code pour aider les étudiants, mais cela ne s'est pas bien fini...Longue histoire que je ne veux pas détaillée. Quand je suis arrivée à Central City je voulais avoir ma propre société pour aider les personnes qui étaient paralysées mais la maladie de ma mère est arrivée alors j'ai utilisé l'argent que je possédais pour payer les médecins...Je ne voulais pas la perdre, elle a toujours été présente pour moi, m'encourageant, travaillant dur pour que je puisse faire des études. Si je la perdais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'en remettre.

\- Je te comprends, j'ai perdu mes deux parents, ma sœur est tout ce qui me reste, c'est ma seule famille, répondit-il

\- Exactement...Ma mère est ma seule famille. Après que son état se soit stabilisé, un jour j'ai réussi à pirater Star Labs, Cisco m'a proposé un emploi pour aider Flash. Puis, quand j'ai découvert pour Barry, je voulais l'aider, ce qui m'a conduit à travailler avec Cisco et Caitlin. Et pour toi ?, demanda-t-elle

Ses bras se resserrèrent automatiquement autour de son corps elle avait mentionné sans partir dans les détails qu'elle avait eu des problèmes au MIT, et Oliver n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait le droit de demander mais il savait que cette longue histoire avait fait la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

\- Cela a commencé quand j'étais sur l'île pendant cinq ans. Avant cela, j'étais un playboy qui ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne sans penser au fait qu'il faisait du mal autour de lui, à mes parents, à ma petite amie, aux autres femmes. Mais l'île, ce qui m'est arrivé là-bas, ce que j'ai appris m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait voir à quel point j'étais égoïste et que je devais changer ma vie et faire ce que je pouvais pour aider les autres, dit-il catégoriquement.

Felicity hocha la tête contre son épaule, se sentant à l'aise dans la manière dont ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il fallait souffrir pour apprendre une leçon, et elle se doutait qu'il avait souffert énormément vu le nombre de cicatrice, de brûlure qui se trouvaient sur son torse. Mais cette expérience qu'il avait subi sur l'île à ce moment-là de sa vie, faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, ce qui ne pourrait pas être une mauvaise chose elle pensait.

\- T'arrive-t-il de souhaiter d'avoir une vie normale?, demanda-t-il en appuyant un long baiser sur le côté de sa tête.

\- Non ! La normalité est ennuyeuse, dit-elle immédiatement n'ayant pas à y penser.

\- Pour ma part je sais que la vie ne sera plus jamais normale vu ce que j'ai vécu et je ne me plains pas ne souhaitant pas retourner dans une vie superficielle même si la plupart des gens pensent que je suis toujours le playboy de Starling City.

Il prit son menton dans sa main et releva la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Felicity lui rendit son baiser, passant sa bouche sur la sienne et l'approfondissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait ses joues entre ses mains. Elle l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène l'oppresse et lorsqu'elle finit par rompre le baiser, elle posa son front contre le sien pendant une seconde avant de poser un baiser sur le côté de sa bouche. Elle traîna ses lèvres jusqu'à sa mâchoire et parla entre deux baisers.

\- Tu as des personnes de confiance qui savent qui tu es vraiment c'est ce qui est le plus important...Un justicier, un egocentrique, un héros têtu, brave et arrogant, dit-elle alors qu'elle aspirait la peau pour sentir son pouls dans sa bouche.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser que j'étais si arrogant il y a quelques minutes ou peut-être que tu l'appréciais plus, alors, taquina-t-il.

\- Tu as surement raison, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Même si j'aimerais continuer dans cette voie, je devrais vraiment être prêt à partir pour la patrouille et préparer mes affaires pour demain, dit-il tirant doucement sa tête en arrière de son cou pour rencontrer son regard.

Felicity sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans la poitrine, même s'il avait énormément apprécié leur moment, elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire rester auprès d'elle pour plusieurs jours comme elle le souhaitait réellement, il partirait tout de même demain. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour du canapé, elle tendit la main pour attraper la couverture et l'entoura autour de sa poitrine avant de se soulever et de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. Oliver se leva et attrapa son boxer au sol, il enfila celui-ci mais ne s'embêta pas avec le reste de ses vêtements puisqu'il avait besoin de mettre son équipement. Il attrapa sa chemise et la tendit à Felicity.

\- Elle pourrait te permettre plus de mobilité que la couverture, fit-il remarquer

Oliver appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portes de sa salle d'équipement alors qu'il se déplaçait derrière son bureau et ouvrait son ordinateur portable, se connectant au système pour elle. Felicity la tira rapidement sur son corps avant de le suivre, curieuse de voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit un pas vers sa salle d'équipement, passant sa tête par la porte pour qu'elle puisse tout voir à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle posa une main contre le mur apercevant son arc, des flèches et son costume. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et en sortit deux oreillettes, il en garda une et plaça l'autre à côté de l'ordinateur.

\- Avec ce dispositif nous pourrons rester en contact. Je vais m'habiller.

\- Alors tu attends des instructions pas à pas, dit-elle en soulevant l'oreillette dans ses mains.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur alors que son corps poussait Oliver plus loin sur le côté, elle déplaça la souris pour naviguer dans le système et vérifier certaines choses.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé d'instructions détaillées, ou que tu me guides pas à pas comme un enfant. C'est comme ça que je communique normalement avec mes partenaires pour prévenir d'un éventuel danger. Préfères-tu envoyer des signaux de fumée ? Je ne pense pas que cela m'aiderait à ne pas me faire tuer.

Oliver roula des yeux et alla dans la salle des équipements, tirant sur son pantalon en cuir, puis attrapa sa veste alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer la colère fraîche qui le parcourait, il pouvait passer si facilement du plaisir à la frustration avec cette femme. Felicity pinça les lèvres, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il lui hurlait de nouveau dessus alors qu'ils venaient de passer un bon moment. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas essayé de l'inciter, elle l'avait seulement taquiné au sujet des instructions pas à pas, mais elle n'allait pas le souligner, surtout maintenant qu'il avait une attitude négative envers elle.

Au lieu de cela, elle ignora ses mots et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Elle bricola le système pendant quelques minutes, vérifia tout pour faire une bonne patrouille sans problème, puis elle entendit le bruit des bottes derrière elle. Elle se retourna et déglutit difficilement alors que ses yeux parcouraient Oliver de la tête aux pieds. Soudain, son uniforme ne semblait plus si stupide, elle le vit mettre un masque puis la capuche et elle le trouva magnifique mais ne dit rien ne voulant pas augmenter la taille de son égo plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Si tu as soif, la cuisine est au bout du couloir, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de nourriture ici depuis que je comptais partir. As-tu tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

\- Depuis que tu comptais partir ? Tu ne pars plus, demanda-t-elle espérant qu'elle avait bien compris.

\- Si ! Demain je rentre à Starling City mes partenaires ont besoin de moi...Mais je reviendrais rapidement vu que je ne connais pas encore la faveur que tu attends de ma part et que je suis très curieux.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre à nouveau avec elle alors il fit de son mieux pour garder son ton civil, même si elle avait ressenti le besoin de l'attaquer encore une fois. Elle le regarda mais ne dit aucun mot, elle put se rendre compte qu'il semblait agacé mais elle ne voulait pas l'embêter juste avant une patrouille, il devait se concentrer sur les criminels et non sur leurs disputes qui les entouraient.

\- Je vais relier les oreillettes maintenant, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle travaillait sur l'ordinateur pour tirer la grille de la ville.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire le balayage habituel. Dis-moi simplement s'il y a un point chaud. A tout à l'heure, dit Oliver.

Il se dirigea vers les portes du balcon, il n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir comment lui et Felicity étaient passés de déchirer désespérément les vêtements l'un de l'autre à une conversation tendue. Mais elle était revenue pour lui demander un service et il était prêt à revenir autant de fois à Central City pour connaître ce qui dérangeait Felicity.

**#######################**

**Ils ont de nouveau succombé lorsque Felicity retourne voir Oliver. Elle va l'aider avec la patrouille mais une nouvelle dispute profile à l'horizon. Pensez-vous qu'ils pourront avoir autre chose qu'une relation basée sur le sexe. Ou vont-ils enfin pourvoir se parler sans se crier dessus.**

**A vendredi pour la suite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre guest, olicity-love - Ally84 et inscrits, shinobu24 - Evy47 - Audrey DF - Delicity-Unicorn - Jessy-jess35 - LulzimeVelioska - dont je m'excuse à l'avance de ne pas avoir pu leur répondre en personne sur le chapitre précédent.**

**Oliver et Felicity pourront-ils enfin avoir une discussion sans se disputer et finir dans un lit...Espérons-le.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour son soutient et ses conseils...Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**################################**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Oliver était reparti pour Starling City, il avait appelé Felicity une fois pour lui demander son aide pendant une mission délicate mais depuis elle n'avait plus aucun signe de lui. En ce moment elle attendait Caitlin qui était partie commander leur café au Starbuck, elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Caitlin lui fit un sourire puis lui tendit une des tasses de café qu'elle avait dans la main, gardant l'autre alors qu'elles descendaient du trottoir pour traverser la rue.

Barry leur avait dit de profiter du moment de calme qu'ils avaient pour l'instant pour aller se promener en ville et peut-être faire du shopping. Felicity n'avait pas été très intéressée au départ souhaitant travailler pour oublier un certain homme qui ne lui donnait plus signe de vie, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais Oliver lui manquait ce qui était ironique vu la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés la dernière fois et la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de patrouille il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, avait retiré son costume de justicier, avait soigné sa blessure au bras refusant son aide puis lui avait demandé de partir car il voulait dormir pour ne pas rater son vol le lendemain matin. Felicity n'avait pas compris son comportement, avant la patrouille ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément, comme à chaque fois, puis ils s'étaient un peu disputés à cause de sa question sur le déroulement de la patrouille. Pendant un moment elle avait perdu le contact avec lui et n'avait pas pu lui confirmer s'il y avait une présence dans l'entrepôt qu'il voulait vérifier.

Puis il était revenu en colère et blessé, quand elle lui avait demandé quand ils auraient besoin d'elle, il l'avait prévenu qu'il l'appellerait sans même la regarder. A ce moment-là, elle avait pensé qu'il ne voulait pas travailler avec elle en fin de compte, elle avait voulu lui poser la question mais elle s'était rétractée à la dernière minute. Elle était sortie de son appartement le cœur lourd lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son travail de nuit, il l'avait salué toujours sans la regarder, elle avait fait de même et avait fermé la porte le laissant seul avec sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle avait attendu de ses nouvelles et trois jours plus tard il l'avait appelé pour qu'elle les aide avec leur mission, mais ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé le dernier soir où ils avaient été ensemble. Depuis bientôt deux semaines elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui, elle avait essayé de pirater le bunker mais son informaticien avait renforcé la protection. Lasse de son silence elle avait laissé tomber mais plus le temps passait plus sa colère s'était intensifiée contre Oliver, elle lui en voulait de s'être moquée d'elle, tout comme l'avait fait Cooper au MIT. Cet homme la rendait folle complètement, et pourtant elle était partagée entre le frapper ou bien lui sauter dessus pour qu'il lui donne du plaisir.

Caitlin prit une gorgée de café tout en tournant le coin de la rue pour se diriger vers un des magasins de technologie que son amie appréciait, elle s'était rendue compte à Star Labs que Felicity était tout le temps dans ses pensées vérifiant souvent son téléphone attendant un appel d'un milliardaire égoïste comme son amie l'avait surnommé. Elle avait suggéré à son petit ami de proposer qu'elles se promènent aujourd'hui car elle savait que si elle l'avait fait elle-même Felicity aurait refusé tout simplement de prendre du temps avec elle. Elle s'aperçut au bout d'un moment qu'elle avait dû être dans ses pensées trop longtemps en voyant du coin de l'œil Felicity la regardait comme si elle attendait une réponse imminente à une question qu'elle avait dû lui poser.

\- Je suis désolée Felicity je pensais à Barry. Que m'as-tu demandé ?, dit-elle avec un sourire penaud de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

Felicity lui fit un sourire, passa son bras pour prendre le sien pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle la comprenait, Barry et Caitlin s'aimaient d'un amour sincère et elle savait que c'était difficile pour eux d'être éloignés l'un de l'autre.

\- Je te demandais ce que tu avais l'intention d'offrir à ton petit ami pour l'anniversaire de votre rencontre, demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai réservé une suite à Mauï dans l'hôtel où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous passerons un week-end que tous les deux, sans métahumains, oubliant pour deux jours le monde qui nous entoure. J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis égoïste mais...

\- Non Caitlin ! Après ce qui nous ait arrivés, après la perte de Cisco je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Central City, en ce moment les méta-humains sont en bernes. Ni pour moi, j'irais surement voir ma mère pendant votre absence, répondit Felicity

\- Tu pourrais aller à Starling City pour botter le cul d'un certain milliardaire pour ne pas te donner de nouvelle.

Caitlin savait que son amie était énervée par le comportement d'Oliver, même si elle n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois la colère qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'aller le voir, il savait depuis le début que je ne quitterais pas Central City, si le compromis le dérangeait depuis le départ il aurait dû m'en informer au lieu de jouer aux abonnés absents, dit-elle avec un soupir exagéré.

\- Tu penses qu'il t'en veut d'avoir refusé son offre, demanda-t-elle

\- Non, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il ne veut plus travailler avec moi tout simplement et c'est peut-être pour le mieux, nous habitons dans deux villes différentes, je crois qu'il a dû penser que cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner car j'avais aussi mon travail avec Barry, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Certes, elle avait voulu qu'il s'en aille au départ et qu'il cesse de lui demander de venir avec lui, mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui elle trouvait cela bizarre, surtout avec tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour qu'elle accepte son offre. Elle se secoua pour ne plus penser à rien, surtout plus à Oliver Queen, mais son amie n'en resta pas là.

\- Pourtant il avait accepté ton compromis, que s'est-il passé avant qu'il ne parte ?, demanda Caitlin

\- Avant son départ je l'ai accompagné dans une de ses patrouilles à l'aide de son ordinateur et j'ai beaucoup apprécié, mais lorsqu'il est revenu il était distant, il ne m'a jamais dit la raison de son éloignement.

\- Et tu ne veux pas le tuer pour avoir soufflé le chaud et le froid avec toi...C'est impressionnant, la taquina Caitlin.

Elle entendit quelque chose dans la voix de son amie qui lui disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas autant que cela qu'Oliver ne veuille plus travailler avec elle, elle essayait de paraître insensible mais elle savait qu'en fait elle était inquiète de son silence depuis plusieurs jours. Cela n'avait pas de sens depuis que Felicity avait insisté pour ne pas travailler avec lui.

\- C'est un idiot, nous nous serions jamais entendu, dit la jeune femme

Elle essaya de ne pas montrer à Caitlin qu'elle avait aimé être en compagnie du milliardaire, elle préférait sembler ne pas être touchée par son indifférence mais ce silence lui faisait mal. Ils avaient tout de même eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles, elle s'était laissée aller avec lui comme elle n'avait jamais été avec un autre homme, elle avait cru que leurs moments avaient été plus que juste du sexe pour lui. A priori non, pensa-t-elle, et cela la mettait en colère de s'être laissée berner de cette façon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie et vit à son visage qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ? Je l'ai laissé trop m'approcher, je lui ai parlé de ma mère, de la perte de Cisco, je l'ai laissé me faire l'amour...C'est tellement frustrant de m'être trompée sur son compte. Parfois, je voudrais juste ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, répondit Felicity

\- Il doit être vraiment l'homme le plus horrible sur terre si tu le hais autant, ou peut-être pas, sinon tu n'aurais pas couché avec lui plusieurs fois, commenta Caitlin.

Elle savait que Felicity ne pouvait détester quelqu'un aussi fortement, particulièrement quelqu'un comme Oliver, qui était un homme sympathique tout de même, mais elle comprenait sa colère, elle devait penser qu'il avait joué avec elle tout comme l'avait fait son petit copain du MIT.

\- Je ne le déteste pas ... C'est juste que je pensais que...Mais ce n'est plus important à présent. Et si on allait voir les nouvelles technologies que nous propose le magasin, dit-elle changeant de sujet.

Caitlin arrêta de marcher et se déplaça devant son amie, si Felicity pensait la duper en faisant comme si cela ne la touchait pas elle se trompait grandement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Felicity avait couché avec cet homme au départ, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, elle voulait que son amie lui explique pourquoi elle avait entretenu une relation sexuelle avec Oliver.

\- Pourquoi as-tu couché avec lui en premier si tu ne l'aimais pas ? Ce n'est pas toi, dit-elle il n'y avait pas de jugement dans son ton, elle souhaitait simplement comprendre.

Felicity ne savait pas comment répondre à la question de Caitlin, son amie avait raison ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de coucher avec des personnes au hasard, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi à garder ses mains pour elle quand il avait posé sur elle son regard intense. Elle avait aimé chacun de leurs moments intimes et pensait qu'ils auraient pu continuer quand il serait revenu la voir à Central City. Pas qu'elle l'admette à haute voix.

\- C'est arrivé c'est tout, et c'est terminé, fin de l'histoire, répondit-elle

\- Tu as couché avec un homme que tu n'aimes même pas. Est-ce que le sexe est fantastique ou est-il possible que tu aimes vraiment Oliver et que tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Le sexe était fantastique...C'est ce que tu veux entendre...Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux savoir exactement. Et pour ta gouverne je ne ressens rien pour lui, dit-elle.

Caitlin avait toujours du mal à comprendre et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand du coin de l'œil elle aperçut une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé croiser dans la rue à Central City de nouveau. Elle fit signe à Felicity en inclinant la tête vers le coin de la rue. Oliver venait de sortir de l'un des magasins et se tenait là, parlant sur son téléphone portable.

\- Il a un sacré toupet de se trouver ici alors qu'il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis deux semaines. Viens nous irons faire les magasins plus tard, dit-elle, indiquant la direction opposée à celle d'Oliver.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de le rencontrer, même si elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans sa ville, alors qu'il était supposé être à Starling City, à être un justicier qui n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Mais quand son amie ne bougea pas, elle laissa échapper un soupir vaincu et se dirigea vers lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait avec Caitlin à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre son appel téléphonique alors quand son regard se tourna vers elles, elle fit un petit signe de la main et attendit qu'il termine sa conversation. Oliver leva la main libre pour faire signe à Felicity et à son amie avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur l'appel téléphonique.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été sympa avec Felicity après la patrouille il y a deux semaines mais il avait été frustré d'être blessé, il se doutait qu'elle avait dû avoir un problème de communication mais sa colère l'avait empêché de réagir convenablement et il savait qu'il avait été stupide en réagissant de la sorte avec elle. Il n'avait parlé à aucun de ses partenaires de la débâcle de la patrouille, Curtis aurait été trop content de lui faire savoir qu'il avait eu raison quand il l'avait prévenu au sujet de Felicity.

Mais Oliver s'en voulait et plusieurs fois il avait voulu l'appeler pour s'excuser mais les difficultés dans sa société et une mission leur prenant tout leur temps avait mis un frein à son envie. Il l'avait tout de même appelé trois jours plus tard pour lui demander son aide pour attraper le Comte Vertigo qui avait lancé une nouvelle drogue sur le marché.

Diggle et Roy avait été infectés, et le Comte avait enlevé une de ses amies, ne restant que Curtis dont il avait besoin sur le terrain pour créer le remède, il avait fait appel à Felicity pour l'aider à attraper ce dealer. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui était arrivé avant et après la patrouille à Central City, il l'avait remercié après avoir arrêté le Comte puis avait raccroché. Ensuite Lonnie Machin était arrivé à Starling City et tout avait basculé, il n'avait pas pensé à appeler Felicity pour qu'elle les aide, trop concentré pour sauver la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

\- Ecoute Roy je m'en fou que Speedy devienne folle à rester dans la maison de sécurité de l'Argus, je m'attends à ce que tu la surveilles jour et nuit même si tu dois l'attacher pour qu'elle ne quitte pas les lieux, il en va de sa sécurité tu comprends. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut mais je peux vivre avec sa colère contre moi.

Dès que l'autre homme confirma sa compréhension aux ordres de son partenaire Oliver mit fin à l'appel en lui demandant d'embrasser sa petite sœur pour lui. Il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et sourit en se retournant vers Felicity.

\- Avez-vous l'habitude de mener vos affaires dans la rue, surtout ceux qui concerne un homme habillé en vert monsieur Queen ?, commenta Caitlin curieusement

\- Oliver, la corrigea-t-il en secouant la tête. Non, je ne le fais pas, mais c'est un cas spécial. Caitlin, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous que j'ai l'impression de connaître tous vos secrets, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est vrai, dit Oliver.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Felicity qui évitait son regard et ne l'avait pas encore salué, il avait l'impression qu'elle préférait être ailleurs que d'être là, près de lui, ce qu'il comprenait vu qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle trop occupé à retrouver sa petite sœur qui avait été enlevée.

\- Comment vas-tu, Felicity ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle rencontra son regard enfin, se demandant brièvement en quoi consistait l'appel téléphonique, mais elle repoussa cette pensée, ce n'était pas ses affaires, du moins plus depuis qu'il l'avait effacé de sa vie. Sa colère envers lui irradiait par tous les pores de sa peau, elle voulait le frapper pour s'être servi d'elle pour combler une envie sexuelle, mais en même temps il lui avait manqué et elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle était si pathétique, pensa-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela t'intéresse vu que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles en deux semaines, dit-elle en colère.

\- J'étais très occupé, je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir une conversation téléphonique avec toi, répondit-il

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as pourchassée alors si tu ne peux même pas prendre le temps de m'appeler pour que je t'aide avec tes problèmes, répondit-elle toujours énervée contre lui

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est le lieu pour parler de cela, j'allais venir te voir pour tout t'expliquer, dit-il voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas éloigné intentionnellement.

\- Comme tu peux le voir je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, ni après en fait. Donc tu peux finir les affaires qui t'on fait venir à Central City et repartir dans ta ville, répondit-elle

Caitlin ne dit rien alors qu'elle les observait attentivement. Si Felicity ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, elle ne le croirait jamais à la façon dont ils interagissaient. Il y avait toutes sortes de tensions entre eux et elle savait que son amie se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur Oliver pour le frapper pour l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles tout ce temps, ou bien l'embrasser car il lui avait manqué. Felicity pouvait le nier autant qu'elle le voulait mais cet homme avait surement réussi à fissurer les murs qu'elle avait construits autour de son cœur.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me donner le bénéfice du doute...Je vois que tu te fais toujours une opinion sur moi sans connaître les véritables raisons de mon silence, répondit Oliver.

Il força un sourire serré sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Caitlin et lui expliquait que cela avait été un plaisir de la rencontrer, il regarda Felicity une dernière fois avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

\- Cela vous arrive-t-il d'avoir une conversation aimable lorsque vous vous rencontrez quelque part ?, demanda Caitlin

\- Est-ce que tu vois ce que je voulais dire? Je ne peux même pas dire un mot sans qu'il soit complètement sur la défensive. C'est lui qui ne donne aucune nouvelle et pourtant je suis la méchante à ses yeux. Il me rend fou, cria-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous étiez tous deux sur la défensive, fit remarquer son amie.

Caitilin décida de ne pas dire à Felicity qu'elle faisait une erreur en ne voulant pas écouter Oliver. Pour elle pendant les quelques minutes qu'elle avait interagi avec lui elle avait remarqué qu'il était un homme qui semblait avoir des soucis importants. Elle ne voulait pas rendre son amie plus sur la défensive qu'elle ne l'était déjà mais elle voulait la mettre sur la voie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être mal jugé Oliver.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé anxieux, son appel avait l'air de l'avoir stressé énormément ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Comment je serais au courant de sa vie, nous n'avons pas parlé depuis deux semaines, répondit-elle énervée.

Mais Felicity commença à se demander si en fait Oliver ne l'avait pas appelé car il avait eu des soucis avec sa petite sœur, il avait dit son surnom au téléphone peut-être avait-elle des ennuis. Il avait semblé plus tendu que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait envie de partager la raison de son anxiété. Un soupçon de remords la traversa en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé parler, elle décida qu'elle se rendrait chez lui ce soir pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de son aide.

###############################

Oliver sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se plaça devant le miroir rempli de vapeur. En arrivant à son appartement il avait reçu des nouvelles de Diggle et Curtis sur la recherche de Lonnie Machin, ils avaient longuement discuté au téléphone, son partenaire informatique lui expliquant que Lonnie avait tué plusieurs policiers qui avait essayé de l'appréhender avant de s'enfuir. Après avoir raccroché il était partit dans sa salle d'entraînement et avait foutu en l'air son sac de boxe pour essayer de calmer ses frustrations envers Lonnie et Felicity.

Il avait ensuite prit sa douche, espérant que le reste de son corps resterait sous tension, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Soupirant, Oliver sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la commode, attrapant un boxer et le glissant le long de ses jambes. Il ne ferait pas nuit avant une heure encore et il se dit qu'il devrait manger quelque chose avant de patrouiller, cela pourrait l'aider à calmer sa colère. Oliver enfila aussi une paire de jeans, jeta sa serviette dans le panier et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il entendit la clé dans la porte de son loft, la seule personne à qui il avait remis la clé avait été Felicity, il lui avait donné au cas où elle aurait besoin d'utiliser l'équipement pour les aider pendant une mission. Il s'appuya contre le dos du canapé et attendit son entrée, elle lui avait pourtant dit cet après-midi qu'elle n'était pas disponible, il souffla s'attendant à une autre confrontation entre eux alors que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de la prendre dans les bras et l'embrasser tellement elle lui avait manqué.

Felicity avait accepté de finir de passer l'après-midi avec Caitlin à la condition que celle-ci ne lui parle plus d'Oliver, son amie avait accepté et elles étaient parties flâner dans les magasins avant que Barry n'appelle sa petite amie pour lui rappeler le dîner chez Joe et Iris. Elle était rentrée chez elle, mais la pensée d'Oliver présent dans son loft, de l'inquiétude grandissant en elle pour la jeune sœur du milliardaire avait eu raison d'elle. Elle espérait juste qu'ils pourraient avoir une conversation amicale, car il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à se débarrasser de sa mauvaise humeur toute la journée après l'avoir rencontré, elle lui en voulait toujours de ne pas l'avoir appelée.

Elle laissa tomber son sac à main sur la table de la salle à manger et se retourna pour aller se promener dans le loft pour le trouver quand elle remarqua qu'Oliver était appuyé contre le dos du canapé seulement vêtu d'un jean. Elle déglutit fortement, ses yeux se posant brièvement sur sa poitrine avant qu'ils ne rencontrent son regard.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle.

\- Comment s'est passé le reste de ton après-midi?

Cela le frustrait qu'il ait toujours tant de mal à comprendre la jeune femme, il était fier de pouvoir lire ce qui se passait dans la tête des méchants qu'il rencontrait, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Felicity avec laquelle il avait dormi, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pensait la plupart du temps. Cela le frustrait énormément.

\- Plutôt bien...Et toi qu'à tu fais depuis ton retour ?, dit-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre

Elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi il la regardait si intensément. Cherchait-il à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était à la poursuite d'un méchant. Elle s'appuya contre la table tandis qu'elle attendait sa réponse, frustrée par le fait que son expression ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à ses pensées.

\- J'allais juste prendre quelque chose à manger. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux, offrit-il ne sachant pas si elle était venue pour des explications ou bien lui dire que leur association était terminée.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour dîner avec toi, dit-elle énervée

\- D'accord...Je serai dans la cuisine si tu changes d'avis, dit Oliver.

Oliver se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, retirant les restes de nourriture italienne de la nuit précédente qu'il avait mangé après son arrivée tard le soir. Elle jeta un regard noir dans sa direction, il n'allait même pas lui dire pourquoi il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Énervée elle se poussa de la table et le rejoignit dans la cuisine et s'assit sur un des tabourets le regardant réchauffer son plat sans lui dire un mot, elle repensa à son appel téléphonique lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré avec Caitlin, elle laissa échapper une bouffée d'air et pinça ses lèvres.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu semblais être de très mauvaise humeur au téléphone, dit-elle avec désinvolture avant de laisser sa voix se perdre, espérant qu'il élaborerait pour ne pas avoir à l'obliger à lui avouer ce qui se passait.

La micro-onde émit un bip, il sortit deux assiettes du placard, des couverts, il les remplis de nourriture, se retourna les posa sur le comptoir puis se déplaça au réfrigérateur prendre deux bouteilles d'eau. Il voulait quelque chose de plus fort, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas boire avant la patrouille. Il prit place à côté de Felicity et remarqua qu'elle l'observait toujours comme si elle attendait qu'il s'explique.

\- Récemment cela a été très dur pour moi, un homme qui est tombé follement amoureux de Thea a décidé de l'enlever, il a raté sa première tentative Roy l'empêchant de l'emmener, il pensait même l'avoir tué l'ayant blessé avec une de ses flèches.

\- Est-ce que ta sœur va bien, il ne la pas blessé au moins ?, dit-elle

\- Non et elle va bien...Nous pensions en être débarrassé et j'ai baissé ma garde, quelques jours plus tard il a recommencé et cette fois-ci il a réussi à l'attraper, il voulait la garder auprès de lui pour qu'ils fondent une famille, il voulait l'obliger à l'aimer. J'ai patrouillé pendant des heures dès la nuit tombée pendant deux jours pour la retrouver avec l'aide de Curtis, Diggle et Roy mais nous n'avions aucune piste, nous ne savions pas où il l'avait emmenée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de l'aide, j'aurais pu vous aider, répliqua-t-elle

\- J'étais dans l'urgence Felicity tu peux le comprendre non ! Je devais retrouver ma sœur c'était mon unique but, s'énerva-t-il contre elle.

\- Je le comprends Oliver mais un appel et je vous aurais aidé..., répondit-elle énervée à son tour.

\- Elle est en sécurité à présent mais Lonnie est toujours en fuite, Curtis pense qu'il a quitté Starling City après avoir tué plusieurs policiers. Thea m'a informé que Lonnie parlait beaucoup de Central City alors...

\- Tu es venu le rechercher ici...Tu n'es pas venu pour moi en fait, dit-elle de plus en plus en colère.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant une minute alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil sur l'assiette devant elle puis sur Oliver. Elle comprenait qu'il soit inquiet pour sa sœur, elle était sa seule famille mais elle aurait cru qu'elle faisait partie de son équipe, même si c'était à temps partiel. De plus elle s'était dit que peut-être il était venu dans sa ville car elle lui avait manqué autant qu'il l'avait fait. Elle avait tellement tort et elle s'en voulait d'avoir espéré une chose qui n'existait pas, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle était persuadée que s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés par hasard dans la rue elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il était présent à Central City quoique qu'il dise.

\- Felicity ce n'est pas...

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles, tu étais très occupé à retrouver ta sœur et je le comprends Oliver même si je pense que tu aurais pu me demander mon aide, je croyais que tu me voulais dans ton équipe mais j'ai dû faire une erreur, dit-elle avant de lever sa fourchette et de fourrer sa nourriture dans sa bouche.

\- Je veux toujours que tu travailles pour moi Felicity, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Mais le temps était compté bordel. Qu'aurais-tu fais de plus que mon partenaire ne pouvait pas faire ? Tu n'habites même pas à Starling City je te rappel, cria-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'habite à Central City que je n'aurais pas pu t'aider, je suis douée dans ce que je fais, je ne doute pas de ton ami Curtis mais à deux nous aurions pu trouver ce Lonnie plus rapidement et il n'aurait jamais pu enlever Thea une seconde fois ni s'enfuir, répondit-elle posant sa fourchette avec force sur le comptoir.

Oliver la fixa simplement, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle lui criait dessus alors qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'avait peu le temps de l'appeler quand sa sœur était en danger. Mais surtout il se demandait ce qui se cachait derrière sa colère, pourquoi elle lui en voulait tellement de ne pas l'avoir appelé alors qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Felicity était silencieuse alors qu'elle regardait sa nourriture et restait assise près de lui, elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre sa fourchette, elle n'avait plus faim. Oliver avait l'air encore plus en colère que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, elle comprenait que la sécurité de sa sœur avait été plus importante que le reste et s'en voulait de lui avoir hurlé dessus.

Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de relation amicale, ou autres en fait, qu'il n'y avait eu que le sexe qui les avaient réunis, qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et qu'ils devaient se séparer avant de se faire trop de mal. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle soupira réalisant qu'ils devaient se dire au revoir pour la dernière fois alors qu'elle aurait aimé le connaître plus.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir crié Felicity d'accord mais j'ai l'impression que chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose, tu te fâches contre moi, dit-il doucement.

\- Tu es venu me chercher Oliver pourtant tu n'as pas confiance en moi quand une chose aussi grave que l'enlèvement de ta sœur arrive, alors je devrais peut-être te laisser manger en paix pour que je ne gâche pas le reste de ta nuit...ni de ta vie, dit-elle doucement en se levant.

\- Non ! Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi et pas uniquement pour mon travail de nuit. J'ai fait une erreur Felicity, j'aurais dû demander ton aide mais je ne réfléchissais plus à rien, j'ai eu peur de la perdre...elle est tout ce qui me reste de ma famille, dit-il

Felicity se figea aux mots d'Oliver et sa poitrine se serra, elle avait été si égoïste car il ne l'avait pas appelé alors que lui avait peur de perdre la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, tout comme elle avait peur de perdre sa mère. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança, glissant une main le long de sa poitrine et de son dos. Elle s'avança dans ses bras et lui releva la tête, posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être plus compréhensive au lieu de penser que tu ne me voulais plus dans ton équipe, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle capturait à nouveau ses lèvres, sa bouche bougeant lentement mais délibérément sur les siennes.

Oliver n'hésita pas à rendre le baiser lentement profitant de l'avoir près de lui de nouveau, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la tira encore plus près de lui. Ses mains étaient sur sa peau nue, mais pour une fois, Oliver n'était pas submergé par le besoin désespéré d'arracher ses vêtements. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur la sensation d'être près d'elle et prit le réconfort qu'elle lui offrait doucement, une partie de la tension dans son corps se relâchant enfin. Quand le baiser se brisa, il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Merci, dit-il doucement.

Felicity acquiesça en laissant ses mains bouger doucement sur sa peau, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'admirer correctement. Ils étaient toujours si pressés, mais pour la première fois, elle ne sentit pas ce besoin violent de lui arracher ses vêtements la traverser. Elle se pencha vers lui et appuya un doux baiser sur son épaule, elle caressa doucement les cicatrices qu'elle pouvait voir sur son dos se demandant ce qui avait pu lui arriver sur cette île. Oliver garda son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il levait son autre main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

\- J'ai peur d'échouer encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver nos parents, mon père s'est tiré une balle dans la tête pour que je survive, et ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Thea et moi d'un homme de mon passé. Et si je ne trouvais pas Lonnie avant qu'il réussisse à l'enlever encore une fois et que cette fois-ci il la tue, déclara-t-il

Oliver n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il ressentait de ne pas avoir été assez fort, assez rapide pour sauver ses parents, il était habitué à être solitaire pour ne pas sembler faible. Il n'avait jamais parlé à ses partenaires de ses remords, de ses tourments, de ses doutes, il avait toujours tout gardé enfoui en lui pour ne pas les accabler de ses problèmes. Et il sentit sa poitrine se contracter en réalisant qu'il pouvait tout dire à Felicity et qu'elle ne le jugerait jamais, ce qui était fou car ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour se confier de cette façon.

\- Tu ne vas pas échouer, tu es bien trop têtu pour ça. Ton père a pris sa décision car il ne voulait pas que son fils meurt. Ta mère a fait exactement ce que toute mère aurait fait, sauver ses enfants. Et tu vas trouver ce fou car tu es un héros, dit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

\- Tu crois plus en moi que je ne le fais moi-même, répondit-il sentant son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine à ses mots.

Felicity resserra son emprise sur lui, elle resta silencieuse une minute alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle tendit la main et posa ses mains sur ses joues alors qu'elle croisait son regard. Elle était fatiguée de se battre avec lui tout le temps, cela ne les tuerait pas d'essayer de s'entendre pendant une nuit, voire plus.

\- Tu es un homme bien Oliver ne pense pas autrement. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi égoïstement je n'avais pas le droit, ta sœur était ta priorité, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Et si tu l'acceptes, je veux être présente pour toi pour t'aider à retrouver ce Lonnie Machin, nous n'allons pas le laisser faire du mal à ta sœur, je te le promets, dit-elle tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Merci Felicity, j'apprécie que tu sois là pour moi, dit-il

\- Tant que tu voudras de moi je serais à tes côtés, répondit-elle

Oliver soutint son regard, lui demandant de voir que ses mots étaient authentiques puisqu'il semblait y avoir constamment des problèmes de communication entre eux. Il réduisit la distance qui les séparait, se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui ce soir.

**################################**

**Bon ils avancent à petit pas n'est-ce-pas...Dispute, réconciliation mais pas de sexe cette fois-ci...Comment va se poursuivre cette relation d'après-vous.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis**

**A mardi pour le prochain chapitre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hier soir les américains ont vu le dernier épisode de notre Felicity Smoak qui est déchirant au vu des quelques spoilers qui circulent, mes deux acteurs préférés ce sont surpassés pour nous donner ces derniers moments de tournage ensemble. Stephen et Emily m'ont donné un bonheur absolue et l'inspiration pour écrire de nouveau, pendant les quatre dernières années (n'ayant vu la série la première fois qu'en 2015) . L'histoire d'amour entre Oliver et Felicity est et resteras à jamais gravé dans mon coeur, mon esprit pour toujours, et dans le vôtre j'en suis certaine, grâce à la performance d'acteurs d'Emily et Stephen qui ont su donner plus qu'un jeu d'acteur...Qui ont donné une âme à leur personnage. Je suis triste de dire au revoir à cette actrice fabuleuse qui est venue juste pour tourner une scène et qui à conquis tout le monde par son talent, sa fraîcheur, sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Merci à Emily Bett Rickards d'avoir donné vie au personnage de Felicity Smoak. Et j'espère avoir la chance de voir ses autres projets en France un jour.**

**Voilà j'ai fini avec ma parenthèse sur la fin de la série. Je sais qu'il reste dix épisodes de la saison huit, que je regarderais pour Stephen Amell, mais cela ne seras plus pareil sans Emily à ses côtés j'en suis persuadée.**

**Merci à tous les inscrits pour vos commentaires dans le dernier chapitre. Merci aux guets aussi**

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. Jusqu'à la fin il y aura le mystère de ce qui va arriver entre eux.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire. Leur histoire continue dans le prochain chapitre**

**olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté**

**Le dernier mot à ma Shinobu24, meilleur beta, sans son aide à chaque histoire, chaque chapitre, je ne me serais jamais lancé dans l'aventure des fanfiction sur Olicity. Merci d'être toujours présente à mes côtés virtuellement. Un merci aussi à Delicity-Unicorn qui m'a poussé à écrire ma première histoire alors que je doutais énormément de moi. Je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux, je suis contente de vous connaître.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**#######################################**

Ils restèrent à s'embrasser un moment, Felicity lui rendit ses baisers ouvrant la bouche et les approfondissant, au bout de plusieurs minutes par manque d'air ils se séparèrent mais la jeune femme se pencha et déposa quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire pendant que ses mains caressaient son dos puis ses côtés. Elle se recula après un instant et croisa son regard l'informant que s'il ne mangeait pas, son repas serait froid. Oliver acquiesça la lâchant à contre cœur pour pouvoir s'asseoir à nouveau.

\- Comment sont les patrouilles ici en ce moment, demanda-t-il commençant à manger

Felicity s'assit à côté de lui, heureuse qu'ils avaient pu assainir l'air, elle n'aimait plus réellement leur disputes incessantes, elle voulait avoir une conversation simple avec Oliver, ils pourraient apprendre à se connaître de cette façon et ne pas avoir une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe même si celui-ci était génial.

\- Les méta-humains sont calmes pour l'instant ce qui est bien, de cette façon je peux travailler à créer de nouveaux logiciels que je pourrais vendre pour payer les frais médicaux de ma mère. Et Barry et Caitlin peuvent passer du temps ensemble, ils ne se sont pas retrouvés seuls depuis bien longtemps, dit-elle

\- J'imagine que c'est difficile d'être avec quelqu'un qui doit disparaître tout le temps pour sauver sa ville, déclara-t-il

C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Oliver savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation normale, car en premier il devrait avoir une confiance absolue en sa compagne pour lui dévoiler son secret, en second sa mission passait avant sa vie personnelle et il se doutait que les femmes qui accepteraient cette contrainte ne courraient pas les rues.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment Barry est devenu le flash, dit-il

\- Le jour où l'accélérateur de particules a explosé à Star Labs, Barry se trouvait dans son bureau au poste de police. Une grande vague de particules a parcouru la ville, il y avait aussi une tempête avec énormément d'éclairs, Barry a été transpercé par la foudre au moment où les particules passaient au-dessus du bâtiment. C'est un peu difficile d'expliquer le concept dans son ensemble, mais il a pu courir comme l'éclair lorsqu'il est sorti du coma, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Peu importe le temps que je passe à attraper des méchants ou combien de choses étranges et inexpliquées j'ai pu voir depuis que je suis Arrow, je suis toujours surpris d'entendre de tels propos, Oliver se tut et il secoua la tête.

\- Je suis comme toi et pourtant depuis que je suis à Central City j'ai pu être témoin de choses étranges, mais je suis étonnée à chaque fois des capacités que peuvent avoir les méta-humains, répondit-elle en souriant

\- Je devrais probablement être prêt à partir à moins qu'il y ait autre chose que tu voudrais aborder, dit-il repoussant son assiette et se retournant pour faire face à Felicity

\- Non j'étais venue parler avec toi et peut-être aussi pour pouvoir jouer avec ton ordinateur, admit-elle penaude

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais rester ici ce soir, suggéra-t-il, ne sachant pas comment elle allait prendre sa demande.

Ils n'avaient pas passé toute une nuit ensemble depuis sa première nuit dans son appartement et ils n'avaient toujours pas reconnu ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Puis il était parti deux semaines et ils n'avaient jamais évoqué cette nuit même leurs autres moments intimes. Mais Oliver voulait vraiment que Felicity reste avec lui et pas seulement pour des raisons physiques. Il avait été beaucoup plus seul que d'habitude ces derniers temps, renvoyant ses partenaires rapidement chez eux après les patrouilles. C'était peut-être car il avait été loin d'elle et qu'il avait plus besoin de sa présence qu'il ne le pensait. Quoiqu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant besoin d'elle dans sa vie, il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux si Felicity était avec lui.

\- Tu veux que je passe la nuit ? Comme dans ta chambre d'amis. Ou tu veux que je passe la nuit avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec précaution ne sachant pas pourquoi cette pensée lui faisait battre le cœur à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il décida qu'il ne s'offusquerait pas du fait qu'elle le lui demandait ou bien qu'elle pensait repartir après l'avoir aidé avec la patrouille. Il y a vingt minutes, elle était en colère contre lui et elle devait penser que ce n'était pas vraiment une demande inattendue car la dernière fois il lui avait juste sauté dessus. Bien sûr, rien entre eux n'était normal et Oliver ne savait pas non plus quoi en penser. Mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment.

\- Je veux que tu passes la nuit avec moi, dit Oliver, la regardant attentivement pour détecter une réaction.

Felicity pinça les lèvres en observant son visage, elle se souvint très clairement de la seule nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble chez elle et qui était totalement imprévue. Mais c'était différent, il lui demandait de rester avec lui. C'était quelque chose qu'ils préparaient et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas de vêtements ici, dit-elle en continuant de le regarder.

Son hésitation l'amena à se demander si l'offre n'avait pas amené un malaise de nouveau entre eux, Oliver se sentit soudain un peu trop vulnérable ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suis sûr que tu as d'autres choses à faire avec ta nuit de toute façon. Oublie juste que j'ai demandé, dit-il, lui donnant un petit sourire alors qu'il se levait et commençait à nettoyer la vaisselle.

Il était à peu près sûr que la seule raison pour laquelle Felicity ne le lui reprochait pas sa demande était parce qu'elle avait voulu une trêve pour la nuit. La poitrine de la jeune femme se contracta et elle se tourna pour le regarder, la confusion sur le visage

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre Oliver mais tu dis que je ne peux pas rester à présent ?, Demanda-t-elle, gardant sa voix calme et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se fâcher.

\- Non ! Oui ! Felicity, dit-il passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir été invitée et rejetée de nulle part aussi rapidement, dit-elle

Elle l'informa que pendant qu'il ferait la vaisselle elle allait se connecter et configurer l'ordinateur pour que tout soit prêt au moment où il voudrait partir en patrouille. Oliver jeta la vaisselle dans l'évier, pensant pouvoir s'en occuper plus tard et se retourna vers Felicity.

\- Tu as hésité et je pensais que tu n'étais pas intéressée alors je te donnais le choix de ne pas accepter ma demande sans que cela ne commence une nouvelle dispute alors que tu as commencé le cessez-le-feu, répondit-il

Il voulait se gifler d'avoir fait une si grosse affaire à propos de tout ça, Oliver n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation avec une femme auparavant et il se sentait désemparé, une chose qu'il méprisait complètement.

\- Je t'ai demandé de rester parce que je le voulais. Mais seulement si c'est ce que tu veux aussi, ajouta-t-il

\- J'avais juste besoin de quelques secondes pour réféchir avant de te répondre car c'était soudain comme question, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- D'accord je comprends que tu ne savais pas quoi répondre surtout avec ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois.

\- Si tu veux de moi ici, alors je suis là. Pouvons-nous simplement en rester là et ne pas nous disputer ?, demanda-t-elle avec le sentiment qu'ils retombaient dans le même schéma et ne voulait pas le faire.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, Felicity, et je veux que tu restes, dit sincèrement Oliver.

Il se dirigea vers elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprochant, il la retint un moment puis baissa la tête, appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il rompit le baiser une minute plus tard et se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle d'équipement.

\- Je vais me changer et tu peux faire ce que tu dois faire avec l'ordinateur, déclara-t-il

Oliver n'aimait pas que les choses soient à nouveau inconfortable et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que ça s'arrête. Il quitta les lieux par le balcon comme la dernière fois juste après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres pendant qu'elle lui demandait de faire attention. Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsque Oliver lui annonça par l'oreillette qu'il rentrait, Felicity passa près de dix minutes à chercher une trousse de premiers soins dans l'appartement.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu sur le réseau de communication, la situation avait été difficile à cause d'un méta-humain qui avait décidé de cambrioler toutes les banques de la ville cette nuit, elle voulait donc être prête au cas où Oliver serait blessé. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle appelle Barry sachant qu'il passait la soirée avec sa petite amie, son père et sa sœur adoptif, le temps en famille était sacré pour Oliver surtout depuis qu'il n'en avait plus.

Elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps devant son ordinateur à le guider dans sa patrouille et à améliorer son système en même temps trouvant les logiciels de recherche beaucoup trop long, surtout dans ce genre de travail où le danger rodait tout le temps. Elle avait trouvé quelques dossiers dans l'ordinateur mais ne les avaient pas ouvert, premièrement ce n'était pas son genre de fouiner dans les affaires des personnes, à part si c'était un méchant, et deuxièmement, elle pouvait apprendre à le connaître en lui posant des questions. Elle entendit quelque chose sur le balcon, elle se retourna pour entrer dans le salon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit plaçant la trousse de premiers soins sur le canapé.

\- Tu es rentré plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, dit-elle.

Elle avait estimé qu'il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour rentrer à l'appartement depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés par l'oreillette. Oliver repoussa sa capuche et retira son masque, le jetant sur la petite table tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Il était difficile à attraper celui-ci surtout avec sa capacité à se rendre invisible à volonté, dit-il avec véhémence.

Oliver s'était presque cru dans Starling City ce soir, entre ce fou qui cambriolait les banques et toutes les altercations qu'il avait dû stopper, il ne se rappelait pas d'une telle folie lorsqu'il avait patrouillé il y a deux semaines. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une série d'ecchymoses dans la matinée, il y avait un morceau de verre incrusté dans son épaule susceptible de provoquer une infection. Il était presque certain que son côté saignait dans son uniforme d'une blessure au couteau qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour esquiver. La seule raison pour laquelle il était rentré si vite était à cause de la pure adrénaline qui traversait son système sanguin.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de me changer, mais avant je pense que je vais juste m'asseoir pendant une minute, déclara Oliver alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé.

Tout son corps semblait protester contre le fait de s'asseoir et il tenta de ne pas gémir, Felicity le suivit, un soupçon d'inquiétude sur le visage. Elle pouvait maintenant voir le sang sur son uniforme et l'aida à s'asseoir avant de saisir la trousse de premiers soins.

\- Me laisses-tu te soigner ou veux-tu le faire toi-même comme la dernière fois ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un âne la dernière fois...Je veux bien que tu me soignes Felicity, répondit-il

\- D'accord et tes excuses sont acceptées...Maintenant peux-tu enlever ta veste et ton T-shirt ou as-tu besoin que je t'aide ?, Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui

Il avait l'air pâle et la poitrine de Felicity se contracta, elle n'aurait pas dû l'écouter et appeler Barry à l'aide ce soir, elle avait été inconsciente et elle s'en voulait qu'il soit autant blessé. Oliver acquiesça et baissa la fermeture éclair de sa veste, il haussa les épaules grimaçant quand la douleur à son épaule lui rappela l'entaille faite par le morceau de verre.

\- Crois-le ou non, aussi terrible que cela puisse paraître, j'ai eu pire...Surtout sur l'île dans les premiers temps. Yao Fé qui m'a appris à survivre, m'a tiré une flèche dans l'épaule le jour de notre rencontre, déclara-t-il en remarquant l'inquiétude sur son visage

\- Je suis sûre que c'est le cas au vu des cicatrices sur tout ton corps, si tu le veux bien j'aimerais que tu m'en dise plus sur ton temps là-bas...Mais ce n'est pas une obligation, dit-elle en ouvrant le kit et en cherchant autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une pince à épiler.

Elle se leva et commença à travailler sur son épaule en sortant le bout de verre incrustée dans la peau, elle prit ensuite du coton avec l'antiseptique pour nettoyer la plaie qui n'était pas si profonde. Tout en le soignant elle remerciait Caitlin de lui avoir appris plusieurs façons de soigner une blessure, même si Barry pouvait se guérir rapidement à cause de son système modifié par sa capacité, elle avait dû quelques fois soigner Cisco pendant que son amie s'occupait de Flash.

\- J'aurais dû appeler Barry pour te soutenir...Tu devrais venir avec un de tes partenaires aussi la prochaine fois, je me doute que tu saches te débrouiller tout seul mais nous sommes une équipe, dit-elle, ne réalisant même pas l'implication de ses mots se mettant à genoux et commençant à travailler sur la blessure sur le côté. Est-ce que ça fait mal?

\- Seulement si je bouge et parfois quand je respire, répondit Oliver.

Son adrénaline commençait à faiblir et tout lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il allait bien, il retint son souffle quand une nouvelle douleur lui traversa le côté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé et ce ne serait pas la dernière, Oliver pensa qu'il allait simplement prendre des pilules contre la douleur et passer la journée suivante au lit afin qu'il soit prêt à partir à la recherche de Lonnie.

La poitrine de Felicity se resserra à nouveau, n'aimant pas le fait que des choses comme celle-ci se soient souvent produites. Elle ignora la partie de son cerveau qui voulait lui demander pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas et se concentra pour soigner Oliver. Dix minutes plus tard, il avait le côté et l'épaule propres et tous les deux collés avec un large pansement.

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre demain pour prendre une douche, l'informa-t-elle

Ses mots étaient légers alors qu'elle rassemblait tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé et se dirigeait rapidement vers la cuisine pour tout jeter dans la poubelle. Elle se dirigea vers lui en revenant dans le salon et inclina la tête, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de le faire se relever du canapé sans lui causer une douleur inutile.

\- Donne-moi tes mains, dit-elle en le regardant attentivement.

\- Merci de m'avoir soigné Felicity, tu es vraiment douée pour cela. Je vais aller bien, j'ai juste besoin de prendre des pilules et de dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Oliver.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et plaça ses mains dans les siennes alors même qu'il se relevait. Même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était inquiète. Oliver ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'était réellement inquiété pour lui et cela le touchait que Felicity le soit, alors même qu'il voulait la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant.

\- Reste ici. Je vais te chercher de l'eau et des pilules, puis je t'aiderai à l'étage.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement du canapé ne voulant pas qu'il puisse s'apercevoir qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour lui. Tout en cherchant les pilules elle essayait de repousser l'inquiétude qui grandissait en elle pour la santé et la sécurité d'Oliver, ce qui la troublait énormément ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait s'inquiéter autant pour un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et avec qui elle avait passé son temps à se hurler dessus ou à faire l'amour.

\- D'accord, dit-il en souriant à son ordre.

Oliver la regarda partir et décida d'enlever le reste de son uniforme pendant qu'il attendait, il ôta ses bottes, défit son pantalon et réussit à l'enlever, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur que chaque mouvement provoquait. Oliver prit une note mentale pour passer plus de temps à s'entraîner une fois qu'il se sentirait mieux, se faire surprendre et être blessé de cette façon ne devait pas se reproduire. Il se passa la main sur la nuque, soulageant la douleur dans ses muscles alors qu'il aperçut Felicity qui revenait de la cuisine.

\- Merci, dit-il encore en tendant la main pour les pilules.

\- Je te laisse moins de deux minutes et tu te déshabilles ?, Demanda-t-elle en attendant qu'il prenne les pilules.

\- Tu sembles m'aimer mieux quand je suis nu, fit remarquer Oliver.

Son ton était taquin, mais une voix derrière sa tête lui rappela que c'était également vrai. Il l'ignora et posa l'eau, cherchant la main de Felicity pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Tout lui faisait encore mal, mais il essaya de ne pas y penser pendant qu'il conduisait la jeune femme dans sa chambre.

\- C'est parce que tu parles moins quand tu es nu, dit-elle en souriant

Elle croisa ses doigts avec les siens lorsqu'il lui prit la main en le suivant dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Oliver se dirigea vers la commode et en sortit un t-shirt qu'il tendit à Felicity afin qu'elle ait quelque chose pour dormir. En se rapprochant du lit, Oliver s'aperçut qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble sans faire l'amour. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec une femme auparavant et il savait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'intimité avec qui que ce soit.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?, Demanda-t-il, essayant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient intensifiés dans sa poitrine.

\- Non, je vais bien, Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur le lit, puis sur lui avant de regarder en arrière le vêtement.

Elle était soudainement incroyablement nerveuse, elle regarda Oliver se rapprocher de son lit et plaça le t-shirt sur sa commode pendant une seconde alors qu'elle allait retirer sa chemise et la mettre de côté. Elle fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa jupe en la laissant tomber par terre puis se pencha pour la ramasser. Une fois qu'elle eut tout posé sur la commode, Felicity tourna le dos à Oliver et décrocha son soutien-gorge, l'enlevant avant de passer son t-shirt sur son corps. Elle passa ses mains dessus avant de se retourner pour lui faire face et de se diriger vers le lit, elle fit une pause, ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite.

\- Je suis épuisé, déclara Oliver

Il tira la couverture et se mit au lit, attendant que Felicity fasse de même, il pouvait dire qu'elle était nerveuse ou mal à l'aise ou peut-être les deux restant sans bouger de son côté du lit.

\- Je te remercie pour m'avoir aidé avec la patrouille ce soir et je voudrais m'expliquer sur mon comportement de la dernière fois, dit-il tout en la regardant voulant par la même occasion la détendre.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, répondit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit et s'arrêtait une seconde avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Si ! J'étais fâché Felicity car je devais repartir à Starling City et inconsciemment je t'en voulais de ne pas venir même si je comprenais tes raisons. Et je me doute que mon silence a dû te mettre en colère. Je sais que notre rencontre n'a pas été ordinaire et que tu as dû te sentir comme si je m'étais servi de toi pour assouvir une pulsion sexuelle mais rien n'a jamais été prémédité. Je devais rester que quelques heures à Central City mais tu as été si têtue, dit-il

\- Nous ne sommes pas doués pour avoir une discussion normale ou pour dire ce qui nous frustre. Et comme je l'ai déjà signifié tout à l'heure tes excuses sont acceptées, dit-elle se posant sur le dos et soupirant avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Oliver se rapprocha d'elle et tendit la main, passant sa main sur sa joue avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Il fit son possible pour que le baiser dure le plus longtemps possible, ses lèvres remuant lentement sur les siennes. Il se recula et lui sourit enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Felicity hésita avant de se rapprocher et de se pencher doucement vers lui en posant une main contre sa poitrine. C'était étrange de rester au lit avec Oliver et de se détendre, mais c'était le genre d'étrange qui n'était pas si mal.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver dit-elle en laissant ses yeux se fermer et se pressant contre lui.

\- Bonne nuit Felicity, répondit Oliver.

Il pouvait déjà se sentir en train de s'endormir alors même qu'il pensait à quel point il était agréable d'avoir cette femme dans ses bras. Il était trop fatigué pour se permettre de réfléchir aux raisons derrière tout ça.

#####################################

Felicity se réveilla doucement, elle se déplaça se pressant davantage contre le corps chaud à côté d'elle. Elle déplaça sa jambe entre les siennes et entrelaça soigneusement leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se retrouvèrent face à face avec une poitrine masculine nue et un tatouage en forme d'étoile sur le pectorale gauche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa ses yeux se poser sur le visage d'Oliver. On aurait dit qu'il était encore profondément endormi, alors elle prit une minute pour le regarder.

Hier soir elle avait été complètement déconcertée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant si blessé, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressenti pendant qu'il enlevait sa veste, la peur que les blessures soient plus graves que ce qu'il pensait l'avait prise au dépourvu. Jamais une fois dans sa vie elle n'avait ressenti une inquiétude si immense pour un homme, même si Barry était son meilleur ami, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ces sentiments qui l'avaient entouré hier soir.

Pourquoi était-elle si inquiète pour lui se demanda-t-elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas semblé aussi agaçant ce matin qu'il l'avait eu l'air hier ou le jour de leur rencontre ? Elle hésita une seconde avant de laisser sa main traîner sur sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Il avait l'air si paisible pendant qu'il dormait. Felicity eut une envie plus forte de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser, pour une fois elle fit ce que son envie lui commandait.

Elle se pressa contre lui puis plaça un léger baiser au-dessus de son mamelon avant de regarder son épaule, essayant de voir si la blessure n'avait pas saigné pendant la nuit. Elle caressa sa peau et posa sa tête sur lui avec précaution, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle laissa échapper un souffle et se rapprocha, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle elle aimait tant être dans ses bras.

Oliver sentit Felicity bouger contre lui, mais il garda les yeux fermés, pas encore prêt à se lever. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, mais il réalisa qu'il devait être beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait pensé car il s'était endormi instantanément la nuit précédente. Son corps était douloureux, mais ce n'était pas la pire douleur qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie. Sa peau était encore chaude de ses lèvres et Oliver leva sa main, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle se couchait contre lui. Son esprit fatigué ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était bon de se réveiller avec elle dans ses bras alors même qu'il se demandait d'où venait cette pensée.

\- Bonjour Felicity, dit Oliver, sa voix enrouée de sommeil, alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux et la regardait

Une fois encore, il pensa à quel point il était bon de la voir dans son lit alors que rien ne s'était passé entre eux la nuit précédente. Son autre bras était toujours drapé sur sa taille et il resserra son emprise sur elle sans même y penser. Felicity releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire penaud en ramenant sa main sous son menton, gênée d'être prise en train de courir ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour, comment tu te sens? , dit-elle doucement

\- Tout est un peu douloureux, mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça aurait pu l'être. Je suis sûr qu'une douche aidera éventuellement, déclara-t-il

Oliver n'avait aucune intention de se lever du lit de sitôt, il était beaucoup trop à l'aise avec Felicity dans ses bras. Oliver se demandait si leur trêve allait dépasser la nuit, il espérait que ce serait le cas. Oliver n'aimait vraiment pas se battre avec elle.

\- As-tu des projets aujourd'hui... Allez voir Barry ou bien ta mère ?, demanda-t-il alors que sa main frottait des cercles contre sa hanche.

\- Non, pas de projets aujourd'hui, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre avec prudence.

Felicity releva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, elle se demandait s'il lui avait demandé si elle avait des projets parce qu'il avait besoin qu'elle parte et ne voulait pas simplement la renvoyer. Elle commença à se décaler mais elle sentit Oliver la rapprocher encore plus de son corps, elle avait sa réponse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte ce qui était parfait car elle ne voulait pas quitter ce lit, ni ses bras.

Elle bougea encore une fois la jambe contre la sienne et caressa de nouveau son torse avec ses doigts traçant quelques cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur son ventre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ce matin, ni à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, elle n'avait jamais été de cette façon avec les quelques copains qu'elle avait eu avant et après Cooper.

Oliver profitait des caresses que lui prodiguait Felicity, il n'avait jamais été un homme à rester dans un lit de cette façon avec une femme. En générale après le sexe il s'habillait et quittait l'appartement de la femme avec qui il avait eu des relations sexuelles, des fois c'était rapide la femme ne le satisfaisant pas, quelques fois c'était dans la nuit faisant deux fois l'amour avant de la quitter.

Ce qui était arrivé avec Felicity ne s'était jamais produit, il n'avait même pas calculé le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, il se rappelait qu'il avait aimé énormément cela et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter la voulant encore et encore. Sentant un courant d'air passer sur son corps il prit la couverture et la tira sur leur deux corps ne souhaitant pas qu'elle ait froid, il la tint un peu plus serrée, se pressant contre elle autant qu'il le pouvait avec ses blessures. Oliver tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur le dessus de la sienne.

\- Merci encore d'avoir pris soin de moi la nuit dernière, dit Oliver

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à me remercier. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'aider, admit-elle doucement et pour une fois, cela ne la dérangeait pas de rester avec lui tant qu'il était sûr de la vouloir là-bas.

\- Surement mais de t'avoir dans mon oreille pendant la patrouille m'a bien aidé hier et que tu sois présente à mon retour m'a fait me sentir moins seul, dit-il

\- Ton système est très bien mais j'ai fait des changements tout de même sur un certain programme de recherche, il était trop lent et tu as besoin de réponses rapides lorsque tu te trouves dans les rues. J'ai installé aussi mon antivirus, il ne faudrait pas que l'on s'infiltre dans ton système et comprenne ton secret, dit-elle en continuant de passer ses doigts sur son abdomen en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je pense que tu vas probablement bien t'entendre avec Curtis une fois qu'il sera calmé que tu aies réussi à passer son pare-feu dans le bunker, dit Oliver en souriant

\- Il est surement très doué mais j'ai déjà piraté des sites fédéraux donc votre système n'était pas un véritable problème pour moi, dit-elle en écrivant son nom sur sa poitrine avec son doigt.

Oliver plongea sa tête contre son cou et appuya un baiser sur son pouls, les yeux de Felicity se fermèrent et elle gémit doucement alors qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de tirer doucement sa tête de son cou et de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enthousiaste. Oliver lui rendit son baiser, sa main glissant dans ses cheveux tandis que sa langue passait sur la couture de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre sa bouche et le laisse l'approfondir. Son autre main glissa jusqu'à l'ourlet de son t-shirt qu'elle portait et il la posa contre sa cuisse nue, la serrant doucement tout en continuant d'explorer les profondeurs de sa bouche. Manquant d'air Oliver se recula, les yeux plus sombres que d'habitude lorsqu'il rencontra son regard.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, mais je ne devrais probablement pas être seule là-dedans ... trop de blessures, fit-il remarquer avant qu'il ne plonge la tête et commence à embrasser son cou.

Felicity sourit, inclinant la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou, alors qu'elle passait sa main dans son dos, acquiesçant en même temps à sa remarque alors que sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Il passa sa main plus loin sur sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent le devant de sa culotte.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu portes peut-être trop de vêtements pour la douche. Nous devrions probablement y remédier, déclara Oliver

Soudain, la douleur dans son corps fut remplacée par son besoin désespéré de la toucher. Un léger gémissement quitta la gorge de Felicity à la sensation de sa main contre sa culotte et elle arqua légèrement ses hanches. Elle écarta les jambes pour lui donner plus d'espace, elle leva la tête et appuya un baiser sur sa mâchoire, traînant ses lèvres sur son oreille.

\- Tes blessures ne te font pas trop souffrir ?, Demanda-t-elle, le ton à bout de souffle.

\- Je pense à autre chose que mes blessures pour le moment, dit-il

Il effleura de nouveau sa main contre sa culotte, notant à quel point elle était déjà mouillée avant de saisir le bas de son t-shirt dans ses mains et de le tirer par-dessus sa tête, le jetant de côté. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle gardant son poids sur ses genoux alors qu'il la regardait.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es vraiment magnifique, dit-il avant de baisser sa tête et de réclamer sa bouche une fois de plus

Oliver l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent, puis il traîna ses lèvres le long de son cou et dans la vallée entre ses seins. Il leva sa main pour caresser sa poitrine, pétrissant sa chair alors que son pouce taquina son mamelon en une crête dure. Son corps se souleva sous le sien et Oliver passa sa langue sur son mamelon avant de sucer le bouton dans sa bouche.

\- Oliver, j'aime quand tu me touches, gémit-elle alors qu'elle agrippait son côté.

Elle le tira plus près d'elle avant de glisser sa main sous son boxeur et de le saisir dans sa main. Son emprise sur lui se resserra lorsqu'il lui pinça le mamelon, elle bougea sa main, le caressant lentement. Oliver laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé quand sa main commença à le caresser et toutes les illusions qu'il avait sur le fait de ralentir les choses lui échappèrent.

\- Et moi j'aime te toucher, dit-il en glissant sa main dans sa culotte et frottant sa paume contre son intimité.

Ses hanches rebondirent de nouveau et Oliver sut qu'il devait être à l'intérieur d'elle. Il tira sa culotte vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la retirer puis il releva la tête et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, l'embrassant fort alors qu'il glissait deux doigts à l'intérieur de son corps, l'étirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête pour lui alors que son sexe frappait contre sa main. Felicity lui rendit son baiser, passant sa bouche sur la sienne et l'approfondissant, alors qu'elle balançait ses hanches dans sa main.

Elle rompit le baiser et gémit, ramenant sa tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'elle agrippait son côté. Elle attacha une jambe autour de sa hanche alors que ses battements de cœur battaient violemment contre sa poitrine. Elle croisa son regard et elle sentit en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre remplissant sa poitrine. Elle le caressa encore en levant la tête, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille.

\- Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle alors que la sensation de ses doigts bougeant à l'intérieur d'elle la faisait gémir.

\- Felicity, gémit Oliver alors qu'il repoussait rapidement son boxeur, désespéré de lui donner ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Il attrapa rapidement un préservatif dans la table de nuit, l'installa sur lui puis agrippa ses cuisses, écartant davantage ses jambes alors qu'il s'installait entre elles et se positionnait à son entrée. Il frotta son corps contre elle, se baignant dans son jus avant de glisser dans son intimité. Elle était serrée, mais elle était vraiment mouillée alors il la remplit d'un trait lisse.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il sévèrement en plongeant sa tête contre sa poitrine et en prenant son mamelon dans sa bouche, ses hanches bougeant contre les siennes.

Felicity se cambra contre lui alors qu'elle gémissait son nom et resserrait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle enfila ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le tenant contre sa poitrine, alors que ses hanches bougeaient au même rythme que les siennes. Elle pouvait sentir la pression familière monter dans son bas ventre alors qu'elle aspirait plusieurs fois.

Son corps était rempli de plaisir alors qu'il l'enfonçait plus fort tandis que ses doigts se posaient contre son clitoris. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle le retint aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait alors qu'elle le suppliait de l'emmener par-dessus bord. Son nom tomba de ses lèvres alors qu'elle soulevait ses hanches encore et encore, elle écarta la tête de sa poitrine et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, voulant augmenter la connexion entre eux.

Il lui rendit le baiser alors qu'il continuait à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle, la sensation de ses parois internes commençant à palpiter autour de son sexe l'envoyant de plus en plus près du bord. La langue d'Oliver s'emmêla avec la sienne alors qu'il frotta des cercles durs contre son clitoris, augmentant la vitesse de ses hanches. Quand l'air commença à devenir un problème, Oliver se retira, respirant difficilement tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il garda ses yeux sur les siens, observant sa réaction alors qu'il la sentait se rapprocher du plaisir.

Felicity se cambra sous lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau en elle, la forçant à crier son nom. Son corps se tendit lorsqu'elle arriva, ses muscles intérieurs se contractant autour de son membre, tandis que son orgasme la déchirait de toute part. Elle le retint alors que le plaisir parcourait son corps, ses yeux se fermant. Elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes tandis qu'elle s'effondrait contre le lit, même si Oliver continuait à se déplacer en elle, faisant de petites bouffées de chaleur sortant de sa bouche contre sa gorge à chaque mouvement.

Ses muscles intérieurs pressèrent son sexe et c'était tout ce dont avait besoin Oliver pour se laisser aller. Il cria son nom, son contrôle disparaissant alors qu'il venait très fort, renversant sa libération dans le préservatif. Son corps frissonna et une lumière blanche et chaude brilla derrière ses yeux alors qu'Oliver la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans son cou alors qu'il luttait pour maîtriser sa respiration. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine au point que son esprit se demandait s'il allait réellement s'envoler. Alors que son corps commençait à se détendre, la brume se souleva de son cerveau et Oliver se déplaça sur le côté afin de ne pas l'écraser, mais il garda ses bras étroitement autour d'elle.

\- C'était incroyable, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Oliver ne savait pas pourquoi cela s'était senti différent de toutes les autres fois où ils avaient été ensemble, mais il savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux cette fois-ci, cela avait été plus que du sexe il en était persuadé. Il caressa ses cheveux, les repoussant de son visage avant de placer un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Felicity retourna le baiser l'approfondissant et ne le brisant que lorsque le manque d'air se fit connaître.

\- Oui c'était incroyable, dit-elle doucement, l'observant une seconde

Elle soutint son regard un instant avant de se glisser contre lui, se blottissant contre son corps, quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas d'habitude, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à le lâcher encore. Elle voulait être proche de lui même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Oliver la serra contre lui, pensant une fois de plus à quel point elle se sentait parfaite dans ses bras.

\- Nous nous reposons un instant puis nous parlerons de nouveau de la douche après si cela te convient, suggéra-t-il, ses yeux se fermant.

Felicity hocha la tête alors qu'elle le serrait plus fort et qu'elle bougeait sa tête pour se reposer sous son menton. Elle ne voulait plus bouger de sa place pour le moment, rien n'était important pour elle à part peut-être se faire câliner par Oliver. Elle ne changerait sa place pour rien au monde et même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait cette réaction ce matin, elle mit de côté ses pensées pour se focaliser sur le moment présent...Rester dans les bras d'Oliver.

**#################################**

**Leur relation change et avance doucement. Leur moment intime est plus que du sexe cette fois-ci mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalise ce qu'il se passe exactement.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vous remercie tous pour les commentaires posté dans le dernier chapitre. **

**camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. Tu verra par la suite si leur bonne entente va continuer.**

**Ally84 : Merci d'avoir commenté. Pour le moment ils ne sont pas prêt à comprendre qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.**

**Angy : Merci d'avoir commenté. Non ce n'est plus simplement du sexe, ils peuvent être ensemble sans se disputer, ils se rapprochent mais n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils s'aiment.**

**olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté**

**Oliver et Felicity vont faire une rencontre et cette personne va se rendre compte du changement dans leur relation. Felicity va-t-elle comprendre que ce qu'elle ressent pour le justicier est plus que de l'attirance ? **

**Le dernier mot pour ma merveilleuse Beta Shinobu24 qui est toujours à mon écoute et me conseils à chaque chapitre. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###############################**

Oliver fut soulagé que cette réunion avec cet éventuel futur associé pour l'ouverture d'un club Verdant à Central City se termine. L'homme en face de lui dans le restaurant n'avait jamais arrêté de parler encore et encore énonçant la liste de ses qualités et ce qui ferait de lui un bon gérant pour le Club. Thea aurait dû faire cette entretien mais elle avait un rendez-vous à Starling City pour essayer sa robe de mariée alors Oliver lui avait proposé de le faire, cela lui permettait par la même occasion de passer du temps avec Felicity, donc il ne se plaignait pas d'être le recruteur cette fois-ci. Le lendemain de la patrouille où il avait été blessé et où il avait passé la nuit avec la jeune femme sans faire l'amour, du moins pendant la nuit, ils s'étaient mis au travail pour retrouver Lonnie. Felicity avait créé un programme de reconnaissance faciale, elle avait intégré la photo de ce fou et avait pu le retrouver dans un quartier reculé de la ville de Central City.

Oliver avait fait appel à Diggle et à Barry pour l'aider à l'attraper sans qu'il n'ait une chance de s'enfuir encore une fois, Felicity les avaient guidés pendant la mission. Ils avaient cru qu'il le perdrait de nouveau lorsque Lonnie était monté dans une voiture au moment où il les avait remarqué, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Felicity à le localiser et à la vitesse de Flash qui avait arrêté la voiture quelques rues plus loin. Oliver aurait voulu avoir un appareil photo sur lui pour immortaliser à jamais l'expression choqué de John à l'instant où Barry avait décollé à la vitesse de l'éclair.

A présent Lonnie était enfermé à Iron Heights et il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à sa petite sœur, après le tremblement de terre causé par Malcom la prison avait été énormément touché, avec John et Roy ils avaient eue du travail pour remettre en prison tous les criminels qui s'étaient enfuis. Il avait aidé la ville financièrement à réparer toute l'infrastructure de la prison, à ce jour elle était équipée d'une meilleure sécurité que Curtis avait installé, les murs avait été reconstruits, les grilles des cellules avaient été remplacées par des portes en fer plus résistantes.

Sortant du restaurant avec cet homme pompeux qui risquait ne plus entendre parler des Queen, Oliver lui serra la main et se retourna pour se diriger rapidement dans la direction opposée du parking où s'était dirigé l'autre homme. Il sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à sa sœur pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, elle devait trouver un autre éventuel gérant car celui-ci ne ferait pas l'affaire du tout. Il tourna le coin de la rue et aperçut une blonde familière se tenant à quelques mètres devant lui, discutant avec une jeune serveuse du Starbuck qui devait prendre sa pause, elle tenait un des grands gobelets du magasin de café le sourire aux lèvres. Oliver s'appuya contre un lampadaire et attendit qu'elle termine sa conversation avec la jeune femme.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour ton frère qu'il ait réussi à rentrer au MIT et pour ton entrée à Yale.

\- C'est grâce à ton aide Felicity et ma famille te remercie d'avoir aidé Andrew à monter son dossier pour l'inscription et pour la bourse.

\- Pas de souci Anna c'est surtout lui qui a fait un travail exceptionnel, je ne lui ai donné qu'un coup de pouce. Dis-lui félicitations de ma part.

Elle fit un signe d'adieu à la serveuse et quand elle se retourna, un soupçon de surprise traversa son visage à la vue d'Oliver. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, un sourire lui tirant les lèvres alors qu'elle s'avançait dans sa direction.

\- Salut, dit-elle doucement en fermant la distance qui les séparait.

Les choses entre eux s'étaient beaucoup améliorées au cours du dernier mois. Non seulement ils travaillaient ensemble, mais elle avait passé plus que sa part de nuit à son appartement lorsqu'il était à Central City. Elle appréciait sa compagnie et il s'était avéré qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Oliver la salua à son tour et s'éloigna du lampadaire, quand elle arriva à ses côtés il lui déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe avant de la suivre sur le trottoir.

Il avait dû retourner à Starling City pendant deux jours à cause d'une réunion importante à Queen Consolidated et il avait aidé ses partenaires avec les patrouilles. Il était arrivé très tôt ce matin et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Felicity depuis son arrivée, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient être séparés quelques jours Oliver réalisait qu'elle lui manquait de plus en plus, leurs moments ensemble, leurs discussions sur le canapé lui manquaient.

\- D'où viens-tu ?! Je pensais que tu ne devais revenir que demain soir, Demanda-t-elle, surprise, elle était si heureuse de le voir.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis quelques jours, ce qui était inhabituel ces derniers temps, et elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce moment-là. Il lui rendit son sourire alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au bout du pâté de maison, s'arrêtant au coin de la rue pour attendre que la lumière du feu change.

\- J'ai fait passer un entretien d'embauche pour le Club de Thea, elle aurait dû le faire mais elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Et je peux te jurer que cet homme était imbu de sa personne. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de lui, encore de lui sans même demander les attentes que souhaitait la propriétaire du Club pour le poste. A certain moment j'aurai voulu avoir mon arc et mes flèches.

Felicity éclata de rire s'imaginant bien Oliver arriver avec son costume de Arrow et faisant peur à cet homme pour être si pompeux pendant le repas. Oliver rigola à son tour et sentit son cœur battre dans la poitrine à entendre la jeune femme rigoler de sa suggestion. Il n'y a pas si longtemps ils ne pouvaient même pas avoir une discussion sans se hurler dessus, à présent ils rigolaient ensemble. Et même si Oliver ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier il adorait ces moments passés avec la jeune femme.

\- As-tu des projets ce soir vu que je ne devais pas arriver avant demain ? Tu devais peut-être travailler avec Barry, demanda-t-il

\- Non ! Caitlin et Barry vont partir pour Maui dans la nuit avec le vol express Flash, pour fêter leur rencontre, mais je vais partir voir ma mère tout à l'heure, son centre est à quelques kilomètres après Central City. Et toi qu'as-tu prévu de faire ce soir ?, demanda-t-elle curieusement se demandant s'il devait repartir tout de suite.

Elle tendit la main pour enlever une peluche de la manche de son costume, profitant de la sensation de son bras sous sa main. Oliver attrapa sa main et entrecroisa leurs doigts quand la lumière changea et ils traversèrent la rue, il lui expliqua qu'il aurait dû partir demain mais que vu que Barry allait partir avec sa petite amie il resterait quelques jours pour faire des patrouilles jusqu'à ce que son ami Flash reprenne les rênes de la ville. Oliver apprécia le sentiment de sa main dans la sienne, les journées à Starling City avaient été longues et c'était agréable de passer un moment tranquille avec la jeune femme. Felicity se pencha vers lui alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés. Felicity n'était pas sûre de ce qui s'était passé ce dernier mois, mais à un moment donné, Oliver et elle avaient arrêté leurs combats et elle s'était légèrement attachée à son héros.

\- Je vais faire la patrouille ce soir, je vais appeler Curtis pour m'aider ne t'inquiète pas, va passer du temps avec ta mère. Mais peut-être qu'après, si ce n'est pas trop tard, je peux m'arrêter chez toi après la patrouille, suggéra-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour garder son ton désinvolte, même s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle dise oui.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ça, dit-elle son offre de visite tombait à point nommé car il lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant son absence.

\- Devrais-je rentrer chez moi et me changer après la patrouille ou préfères-tu qu'Arrow passe à travers ta fenêtre ? parlant directement à son oreille laissant ses lèvres frôler celle-ci.

Oliver n'était pas aveugle à la façon dont Felicity le regardait quand il était en costume de justicier, même si elle faisait comme si elle n'était pas affectée par sa présence habillé de cette façon. Les battements de cœur de la jeune femme prirent de la vitesse et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir.

\- Je ne serais pas opposée à une petite visite de l'homme en costume vert, chuchota-t-elle alors même que son esprit l'imaginait en train de grimper à travers sa fenêtre pour venir lui faire l'amour sauvagement.

Elle avait très envie de pencher la tête et de poser un baiser contre ses lèvres mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle remarqua que Caitlin se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux avec un air d'interrogation sur son visage, ce qu'elle comprenait, Felicity ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qui était arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontré Oliver. Ce n'était pas que le changement de leur relation devait rester secret, elle était heureuse de la direction que leur histoire avait prise, c'était juste qu'elle voulait profiter de leurs moments sans devoir donné d'explications à sa meilleur amie sur le pourquoi de ce changement soudain.

\- Bonjour Oliver, dit Caitlin. Felicity, ajouta-t-elle en se demandant ce qui se passait.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Oliver et son amie ensemble, la jeune femme avait eu l'air de vouloir le tuer et Oliver n'avait pas été capable de s'enfuir assez vite. Maintenant, ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre sur le trottoir. Elle avait loupé une étape et elle souhaitait savoir pourquoi Felicity ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'elle ne gardait aucun secret entre elles depuis qu'elles faisaient équipe dans la Team Flash.

\- Bonjour Caitlin, répondit Oliver

\- Salut Cait, tu ne devrais pas être sur le départ, Demanda-t-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de lâcher la main d'Oliver, alors qu'elle finissait son café et jetait la tasse dans une poubelle à proximité.

\- En fait, je te cherchais Fel, répondit Caitlin les yeux rivés sur leurs mains jointes un moment avant de croiser le regard de son amie.

Elle était partie d'abord à l'appartement de Felicity et quand elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer à la maison au bout de quinze minutes d'attente la jeune femme avait parié à elle-même qu'elle se trouvait chez le vendeur de café pour son addiction à la caféine. Oliver ne manquait pas les regards que Caitlin leur jetait et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Felicity lui avait dit à propos de leur relation.

Avaient-ils même eu une relation ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment appeler ce qu'ils partageaient, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient défini tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Il garda la bouche fermée, pensant qu'il était préférable de laisser Felicity gérer la situation plutôt que de dire quelque chose avec laquelle elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle lui tenait toujours la main et il pensa que c'était probablement un bon signe.

Felicity acquiesça à Caitlin ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle allait dire à son amie sur Oliver, sachant que c'était ce dont elle allait vouloir parler. Mais elle ne savait pas exactement où elle et Oliver se tenaient depuis qu'ils avaient une entente aimable et ne se hurlaient plus dessus. Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver. Elle lui tenait toujours la main et elle plaça l'autre sur son bras.

\- Je vais parler avec Caitlin mais je te vois ce soir n'est-ce pas ?, Demanda-t-elle avec un ton plein d'espoir, et elle réalisa qu'elle faisait se poser probablement plus de questions à son amie mais elle s'en fichait pas mal pour le moment.

\- Je serais là ce soir. Au revoir Caitlin, répondit Oliver

Il pressa sa main alors qu'il combattait l'envie de l'embrasser mais avec Caitlin présente avec eux il s'en empêcha. Il s'éloigna dans la direction de son loft, la jeune médecin le regarda partir avant de se retourner vers Felicity soulevant un sourcil. Elle se doutait que sa meilleure amie allait probablement nier que quelque chose se passait entre eux, mais elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça après ce dont elle venait d'être témoin.

\- J'ai l'impression que les choses ont changé entre vous, commenta-t-elle

\- Oui tu peux dire cela. Je l'aide toujours avec son équipe alors nous avons pensé qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Alors tu es prête à partir pour Maui, demanda-t-elle

Depuis ce matin-là après la patrouille où il s'était retrouvé blessé, ils ne s'étaient plus une seule fois hurler dessus apprenant à se connaître lorsque Oliver était à Central City, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi les choses avaient changé entre eux, elle préférait cette situation à l'ancienne. Elle joignit son bras à celui de Caitlin et la retourna pour qu'elles se dirigent dans la même direction où allait Felicity.

\- La dernière fois que nous l'avons rencontré, tu étais prête à l'étrangler sur place et tu t'es tenue devant moi pour me dire à quel point il t'énervait. Pourtant je te rencontre aujourd'hui et j'ai eu l'impression d'interrompre un de vos moments et tu lui tenais la main en plus. Dis-moi ce qui a changé ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Tu as raison tu as interrompu le moment où Oliver allait me dire la façon dont il allait se faufiler dans mon appartement par la fenêtre habillé en Arrow, chuchota t-elle en souriant

\- Mais tu ne voulais plus le revoir ! commenta Caitlin

\- Et bien en fait il est gentil et ne m'énerve plus réellement, admit-elle alors qu'elles marchaient dans la rue.

Caitlin leva les sourcils étonnée de la réponse de son amie, elle ne comprenait pas comment Felicity avait pu passer de mépriser, de ne pas aimer Oliver Queen à avoir l'air incroyablement à l'aise avec lui en l'espace de quelques semaines. Car elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que du sexe entre eux à présent, ils ressemblaient à un couple à la façon dont elle les avaient vu se comporter sur le trottoir.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dis... ? Nous sommes amies, nous travaillons ensemble, j'aurais pensé que tu me parlerais de ce qui avait changé dans ta vie, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Caitlin...J'ai voulu...J'ai voulu garder cette histoire dans mon jardin secret c'est tout...Ce n'est pas si important tu sais, on se voit lorsqu'il vient à Central City, répondit-elle

\- Felicity quelque chose s'est passée pour que tu changes d'avis sur lui ?, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Il a été blessé en patrouille il y a un mois et nous avons décidé de faire une trêve et nous n'avons plus jamais recommencé à nous battre...Nous sommes devenus amis...avec avantages. Je suppose que l'on peut l'appeler de cette façon, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- L'aimes-tu ? Au point que tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre vous, demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit immédiatement Felicity la peur au ventre se manifestant comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de penser à ce qui se passait entre eux.

Elle n'avait pas d'autres réponses car elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour Oliver. Le temps qu'ils partageaient était agréable aussi bien les moments platoniques que les moments intimes, elle appréciait réellement le temps qu'elle passait avec lui, pas seulement quand ils faisaient l'amour car cela aussi avait changé. Leur façon de faire l'amour était douce, tendre et plus du tout remplis de tensions qu'ils devaient assouvir. Caitlin savait que Felicity était douée pour éviter les problèmes quels qu'ils soient et elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme se faufile avec des réponses courtes sans dire ce qu'elle ressentait exactement.

\- Si il ne devait pas venir à Central City pour les affaires de héros, voudrais-tu tout de même passer plus de temps avec Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle

Felicity se mit à réfléchir à la question que venait de lui poser sa meilleure amie et lorsqu'elle pensa que si Oliver ne devait plus venir à Central City, son cœur se serra, il lui était impossible d'imaginer un moment où elle ne le verrait plus. Elle l'appréciait énormément, et même si elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle pouvait peut-être ressentir pour lui, elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait de ne plus le voir.

\- Et bien ! J'aime passer du temps avec Oliver. Et si je l'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances que le travail lié au justicier, je pense que nous serions dans la même situation que nous sommes actuellement, répondit Felicity après une minute de réflexion.

\- Felicity ! Si un jour il ne pouvait plus venir aider Barry ayant trop de travail dans sa ville, que ferais-tu ? Le suivrais-tu ou bien arrêterais-tu ce qui se passe entre vous ?

\- Tu sais nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous nous amusons ensemble, il n'y a pas de relation entre nous, juste amis avec avantages, répondit-elle

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question...Que ferais-tu Felicity ?

\- Je ne sais pas d'accord ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens bien avec lui et si un jour il doit partir, je penserai à ce que je ferai à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant il est avec moi et c'est tout ce qui est important à mes yeux, répondit-elle ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle en avait trop dit à sa meilleure amie.

Caitlin réalisa que la situation avait vraiment évolué du côté de Felicity, même si elle ne voulait pas regarder la vérité en face, sa meilleure amie était tombée amoureuse d'Oliver Queen. Et elle avait un peu peur de la façon dont tout cela finirait lorsque Barry aurait trouvé un nouvel allié pour l'aider avec les méta-humains. Ils en avaient parlé récemment et son petit ami pensait aller visiter les multi-univers pour trouver un autre Cisco Ramon, son meilleur ami lui manquait tant. Caitlin savait que Felicity ne quitterait jamais Central City, pas avec Donna étant toujours malade, et elle se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie allait de nouveau souffrir lorsque Oliver la quitterait.

Dans un sens elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne se rapprochent pas autant, qu'ils continuent à être comme chiens et chats comme au départ, que ce ne soit qu'une histoire de sexe entre eux comme voulait lui faire croire sa meilleure amie. Felicity avait enfin laissé un homme rentrer dans sa vie, dans son cœur, cela aurait dû ravir Caitlin mais en fait c'était l'opposé. Même si elle se doutait que Felicity devait toujours être sur la réserve à cause de son passé avec Cooper Seldon et que cette histoire qui se passait entre eux n'était surement pas encore définie, se laissant aimer à nouveau n'allait pas bien finir pour son amie. Et Caitlin était persuadée qu'Oliver Queen avait aussi des sentiments pour Felicity à sa façon de la regarder, de lui sourire, de la toucher, et au moment de partir il lui demanderait surement de le suivre, ce que son amie refuserait elle en était sûr.

Elle ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait se finir mais elle aurait aimé pour Felicity qu'elle ne soit pas blessée de nouveau car elle était certaine que lorsque tout sera terminé, son amie fermerait son cœur à l'amour pour toujours. Et elle en était désolée pour elle car Caitlin aurait souhaité qu'elle puisse connaître une belle histoire d'amour comme elle partageait avec Barry. Elle pensa un instant à en parler avec la jeune femme mais réalisa que Felicity avait des œillères pour le moment et ne l'écouterait pas, elle décida de changer de sujet et ne plus parler d'Oliver Queen.

\- J'ai encore le temps avant que Barry nous catapulte à Mauï à la vitesse de l'éclair, donc veux-tu aller prendre un verre avec moi ?, demanda Caitlin

\- Je dois aller visiter ma mère mais tu peux venir avec moi je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir, tu sais qu'elle t'adore.

\- Je pensais que tu avais un rendez-vous intime avec un homme en vert, chuchota-t-elle

\- Il vient après la patrouille, je serai rentrée et tu seras déjà sur les plages à te faire bronzer, répondit-elle avec un sourire

Caitlin rigola à l'humour de sa meilleure amie et accepta de venir avec elle visiter Donna, elle serra le bras de Felicity et elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la jeune femme pour partir au centre de lutte contre le cancer où résidait la mère de Felicity depuis deux ans.

#####################################

Felicity récupéra son verre et la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait sur la table basse et se dirigea dans la cuisine déposant tout dans l'évier. Après son retour du centre où se trouvait sa mère et d'avoir ramené Caitlin chez Barry leur souhaitant un bon voyage elle était rentrée et avait bu un verre de vin. Ensuite elle avait sauté sous la douche avant de mettre une nouvelle nuisette qu'elle avait achetée récemment. Elle fit couler l'eau pour commencer la vaisselle et regarda l'horloge sur le mur en face d'elle indiquant l'heure tardive. Elle essayait de ne pas paniquer au fait qu'Oliver avait été tout seul pendant la patrouille avec une sauvegarde dans une autre ville.

Elle secoua la tête réalisant qu'il avait dû procéder de cette façon depuis son retour de l'île lui ayant raconté que les premiers mois de son retour il avait été seul pour nettoyer la ville et que Diggle l'avait rejoint. Etait venu plus tard Roy, le petit ami de sa sœur et Curtis un geek qu'il avait réussi à volé à Palmer Technologie. La pensée qu'après la patrouille il viendrait la rejoindre dans son appartement la fit sourire, elle était si heureuse qu'ils aient cessé de se battre et qu'ils s'entendent bien autrement que sexuellement. Elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur lui, sur son temps passé sur l'île, sur son enfance avec son meilleur ami Tommy qui était mort il y a quelques années à cause du tremblement de terre que Malcom Merlyn avait provoqué.

Le connaissant mieux à présent, cela ne la dérangeait pas de dire qu'elle s'était trompée sur l'homme, Oliver était une personne bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait reconnu au début. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la fenêtre dans la pièce voisine qui s'ouvrait. Oliver ferma la fenêtre de la chambre derrière lui, il repoussa sa capuche et retira son masque, le jetant sur la table de chevet, il retira son carquois et le posa sur le sol avec son arc, il était juste minuit passé et la patrouille s'était assez bien passée avec l'aide de Curtis. Il avait arrêté les agressions classiques et mis fin à une transaction de drogue, il avait ensuite balayé tous les points chauds habituels avant de se rendre chez Felicity.

Il se dirigea dans le couloir à la recherche de la jeune femme et la remarqua près de l'évier dans une nuisette qui lui donnait des idées à la façon de lui soulever jusqu'à la taille et de s'enterrer à l'intérieur d'elle rapidement par derrière. Rien qu'à la pensée de pouvoir lui faire de nouveau l'amour l'excita, il sentit son membre se durcir dans son pantalon. Il prit plusieurs souffles courts pour se calmer puis la contempla de loin, elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'avait évidemment pas entendu entrer.

Soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit, Oliver entra dans la cuisine doucement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, il sentit son coude percuter ses abdominaux, il la vit soulever sa jambe et sut qu'elle voulait le taper de nouveau pensant que c'était un intrus, il ramena son corps contre sa poitrine et chuchota son prénom dans son oreille. La sentant se détendre contre lui à présent il baissa la tête, plaça plusieurs baisers dans son cou mordillant sa peau. Le cœur de Felicity battait dans sa poitrine et elle laissa échapper un petit souffle lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle sourit et inclina la tête sur le côté, lui donnant un meilleur accès à son cou alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

\- Je pensais qu'une femme aussi intelligente que toi aurait un système de sécurité dans son appartement, dit-il

\- J'en ai un très fiable mais sachant que tu viendrais je l'avais débranché, dit-elle dans un gémissement lorsqu'il lui mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

\- J'ai pu aussi remarquer que tu connais quelques mouvements d'auto-défense même si je vais devoir t'en apprendre d'autres pour mettre à terre les personnes qui voudraient t'attaquer.

\- Pourquoi apprendre à me battre lorsque j'ai mon propre héros pour assurer ma sécurité ?, plaisanta-t-elle souriant en fermant l'eau et en s'essuyant les mains avant de se retourner dans les bras d'Oliver pour le regarder avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de replonger sa tête et de l'embrasser doucement, ses mains tombèrent sur ses hanches et il la serra à travers le tissu de la nuisette alors que sa langue se mélangeait à la sienne. Quand le baiser se brisa, il se recula juste assez pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Tu as un héros personnel ? Devrais-je être jaloux? Demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien peut-être, il est grand, plutôt beau, il a l'un des sourires les plus adorables que j'ai jamais vus, dit-elle, s'arrêtant le voyant la regarder intensément.

\- Et quoi d'autres ?, demanda-t-il

\- Il porte du cuir vert et les criminels semblent le trouver un peu effrayant à le voir sauter d'immeuble en immeuble tirant ses flèches, même si je ne le trouve pas si effrayant, dit-elle mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire.

\- Seulement un peu beau ?...Pas plus, Répéta Oliver, outré.

\- Hum...Peut-être un peu plus, j'aime énormément ses abdominaux qui sont incroyables, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- C'est déjà mieux, et je ne fais pas que sauter de toit en toit, je tire des flèches dans ces criminels pour qu'ils pourrissent en prison, dit-il appréciant sa caresse.

\- Comment était la patrouille ?, demanda-t-elle posant sa main sur sa poitrine

\- La patrouille était bien. Les criminels avaient peur de moi, insista Oliver.

\- Le grand Arrow a fait trembler les méchants criminels ce soir, commenta-t-elle en souriant

\- Honnêtement, si j'avais su que ton opinion sur mon alter ego était si basse, je serais rentré à la maison et je me serais d'abord changé.

\- Ne fais pas la tête, mon opinion sur Arrow est très haute, dit-elle se penchant et pressant un baiser contre sa mâchoire tout en lui saisissant les bras.

Elle sentit les muscles sous ses paumes se contracter, elle sourit, Felicity aimait ses bras surtout lorsqu'ils étaient autour de sa taille la tenant contre lui. Oliver mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas sourire, ses mains étaient toujours sur ses hanches et il laissa ses doigts glisser sur son ventre, la caressant à travers le tissu fin. Felicity laissa échapper un léger soupir tandis que la sensation de sa main qui traversait le tissu de sa nuisette, faisait à nouveau accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Elle rencontra son regard et elle put voir le désir qu'il essayait de cacher de la tenir contre lui, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, elle devait avoir le même dans son propre regard.

Elle laissa ses mains traîner le long de sa veste jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son pantalon en cuir. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire en défaisant la fermeture de sa veste, la laissant tomber par terre à côté d'eux avant que ses lèvres continuent leur chemin à travers sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Ses mains retournèrent à son pantalon alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, tirant sur la fermeture éclair puis levant la tête, le regardant intensément. Elle appuya fermement sa main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le comptoir.

\- Ai-je mentionné à quel point j'aime te voir dans ton costume ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité alors qu'elle appuyait un baiser contre sa poitrine avant de se mettre doucement à genoux devant lui et de soulever suffisamment le débardeur pour appuyer un baiser à pleine bouche sur la peau au-dessus de son pantalon.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu l'as réellement fait, répondit Oliver, s'efforçant de garder sa voix ferme.

Il était déjà dur et son pantalon était soudainement beaucoup trop confiné, il prit une profonde inspiration à la sensation de ses lèvres contre son ventre, ses muscles se resserrant instantanément sous la chaleur de sa bouche. Oliver déglutit difficilement en attrapant le comptoir d'une main alors qu'il glissait son autre main dans ses cheveux, emmêlant les mèches autour de ses doigts alors qu'elle continuait de lui embrasser ses abdominaux qu'elle aimait tant comme elle venait de lui signifier un instant avant. Felicity attrapa son pantalon, le tirant le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à ses genoux.

\- J'aime beaucoup, mais j'aime aussi te voir sans rien du tout, dit-elle en jouant avec la ceinture de son boxeur.

Un souffle chaud frappa la peau au-dessus de son caleçon, alors qu'elle pressait un autre baiser avant de le retirer aussi. Elle recula légèrement et le prit dans sa main alors qu'elle relevait la tête, ses yeux observant son visage.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est heureux de me voir, dit-elle avant de se pencher en avant et de tourner sa langue autour de la tête de son sexe.

Elle prit le temps de pomper sa main le long de son membre et continua de bouger sa langue sur lui, l'autre main agrippant sa cuisse alors qu'elle finissait par reculer sa main et le prendre dans sa bouche. Felicity le laissa glisser au fond de sa gorge jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le glisser dans sa bouche, balançant lentement sa tête, souriant devant le son qui le quittait.

\- Felicity !, cria Oliver, ses yeux se fermant alors que son étreinte se resserrait sur le comptoir.

La sensation de sa bouche chaude et humide glissant sur lui le tuait, son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il se demanda si elle pouvait l'entendre. Un autre bruit quitta sa gorge alors que sa tête continuait à bouger entre ses jambes. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses hanches de bouger, cherchant désespérément plus de contact alors qu'il maintenait suffisamment son sang-froid pour ne pas se pousser dans sa bouche trop fortement. La prise de Felicity se resserra sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements et laissait tomber son autre main contre ses bourses. Elle les massa alors qu'elle retirait sa bouche de son membre pendant une seconde, prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle courait à nouveau sa langue sur la tête.

Elle le prit à nouveau dans sa bouche, refermant les lèvres, elle le suça durement tandis que sa tête continuait le rythme rapide qu'elle avait construit tandis que sa main le massait toujours. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il serait jouissif de voir Oliver perdre le contrôle, mais bon Dieu c'était la chose la plus chaude qu'elle ait jamais vue. Oliver émit un gémissement alors qu'elle commençait à sucer fort, ses genoux tremblèrent et il se tenait au comptoir alors qu'il se sentait commencer à perdre le contrôle. Ses hanches bougèrent plus vite contre sa bouche et son cœur battit frénétiquement contre sa poitrine.

\- Felicity ! Il faut que tu...tu arrêtes...Je vais..., il ne put finir la phrase gémissant de nouveau, sa main se resserrant une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux alors qu'il pensait vaguement qu'il devrait desserrer sa prise avant qu'il ne lui fasse mal.

Elle continua à le rendre fou, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, la combinaison de sa bouche et de sa main fut trop pour lui, Oliver cria à nouveau son nom, son corps tremblant alors que sa libération le frappait fort. Felicity garda sa bouche sur lui et déglutit avant de se reculer et d'éloigner ses lèvres de son sexe. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu mettre autant de plaisir sur son visage. Oliver lui prit la main pour la soulever et la tint contre lui alors qu'il repoussait ses cheveux en arrière de son visage avant de baisser la tête et de l'embrasser.

Son cœur battait encore trop vite, son pouls s'accélérait, mais il l'ignora et se concentra sur la sensation de sa bouche douce sous la sienne. Il approfondit lentement ce baiser, sa main glissant dans son dos jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne un problème. Il se recula, posant son front contre le sien. Felicity sourit en glissant une main sous son débardeur.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais qu'Arrow me fasse, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Ah oui ! Dis-moi ! Je sais avec autorité qu'il serait plus qu'heureux de te plaire de toutes les façons possibles, s'il le pouvait, déclara Oliver tenant son regard.

\- Mais avant puis-je te dire un secret ?, Demanda-t-elle en prenant son oreille entre ses dents et en la suçant doucement tandis que son autre main agrippait son côté.

Oliver perdit le cours de ses pensées pendant un moment alors qu'il se sentait balayé par la sensation que sa bouche avait sur son oreille. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'allait pas survivre cette nuit et il était plus que d'accord avec ça tant qu'elle continuait de le toucher.

\- Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, dit-il.

\- Aussi beau qu'Arrow puisse être, je préférerais de beaucoup avoir l'homme derrière la capuche, murmura-t-elle en plaçant un doux baiser sous son oreille.

Felicity n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait ce soir, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le toucher. Elle bougea la bouche et captura ses lèvres dans un léger baiser.

\- Tu m'as manqué, admit-elle doucement.

La chaleur s'épanouit dans sa poitrine et Oliver sourit, touché par ses mots. Cela signifiait plus qu'il ne souhaitait admettre qu'elle préférait l'avoir que Arrow, même s'il s'agissait de la même personne.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-il en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en prenant sa joue en coupe.

\- Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas que moi qui pense à toi quand tu n'es pas à Central City, dit-elle lui caressant de nouveau la joue.

\- Je pense toujours à toi, Felicity, toujours ! Pendant mes heures au bureau, chez moi à Starling City, dans le bunker, admit-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Felicity retourna le baiser avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle glissait sa main le long de sa poitrine et saisit sa nuque. Elle déplaça sa bouche sur la sienne, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne un problème. Quand elle finit par rompre le baiser, elle inclina la tête en arrière et le regarda pendant une minute, ses mots la faisant rougir légèrement.

\- Je pense à toi tout le temps aussi, Oliver. Je n'ai jamais vraiment…eu ce que nous avons… avec quiconque auparavant. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir avec toi, dit-elle doucement, ne sachant pas d'où venaient ses paroles.

En fait si, elle était à peu près certaine que c'était sa conversation avec Caitlin plus tôt qui lui faisait dire de telles choses. Elle allait sérieusement tuer sa meilleure amie pour lui avoir fait analyser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver. Il fut momentanément pris de court par son aveux, mais Oliver sourit et l'entraîna dans un autre baiser qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu ça avec personne non plus, Felicity. J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens et à les laisser s'approcher de moi. Mais être avec toi me rend incroyablement heureux. Tu me rends heureux, dit-il.

\- Tu sais que je suis heureuse quand je suis avec toi aussi… pas vrai ?, Demanda-t-elle, se demandant s'il savait combien elle aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Felicity n'était pas sûre de savoir comment et pourquoi la conversation avait pris une tournure aussi sérieuse, mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'il savait qu'elle se souciait de lui, d'autant plus que leur rencontre avait commencé avec les hostilités des deux côtés.

\- Je le sais maintenant, répondit Oliver.

Il appuya un baiser au coin de sa bouche, il avait semblé que Felicity était heureuse quand ils étaient ensemble, il aimait avoir la confirmation que leur relation évoluait dans la bonne direction. Felicity était heureuse qu'ils soient sur la même page et ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits de la façon dont les choses se passaient, ils étaient amis avec avantages ce qui lui convenait bien. Voulant désamorcer la conversation honnête entre eux, qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop d'une conversation qu'un couple pourrait avoir et qui la faisait paniquer sans qu'elle n'en connaisse réellement la raison, elle se décida de le mettre au défi d'une course l'un contre l'autre.

\- D'après-toi qui arrivera le premier dans la chambre... ? Pas sûr que cela soit toi avec ton pantalon et ton boxeur baissés t'empêchant de courir, dit-elle en souriant partant dans le couloir.

\- Ne fais pas de pari que tu n'es pas sûr de gagner Felicity, cria-t-il

Le sourire d'Oliver s'élargit il releva son boxeur, sortit de ses bottes et poussa son pantalon à ses pieds le lançant dans la pièce sans faire attention où il atterrissait tout cela en quelques secondes. Il courut après Felicity, la prenant dans ses bras juste avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir le seuil de la chambre.

\- J'ai gagné, dit-il l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Peut-être...Si tu me montres comment Oliver Queen peut me plaire de toutes les façons que je souhaite, rit-elle se collant contre sa poitrine.

Oliver la retourna rapidement et la souleva dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en l'embrassant il la porta sur le lit, en pensant à quel point cette femme le rendait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

**###########################"**

**Pensez-vous que l'un d'eux va enfin se rendre compte qu'ils sont dans une relation et ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A mardi pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre inscrits et guests. Encore une fois désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à chacun mais pas le temps de me poser sur l'ordinateur en ce moment, je passe en coup de vent pour vous poster le chapitre.**

**Nous allons laissé Oliver et Felicity dans une bonne entente voyons voir ce qui leur arrive à présent.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour tout les conseils qu'elle me prodigue à chaque instant. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################**

Felicity était sur le canapé dans l'appartement d'Oliver dans une de ses chemises consultant ses messages sur son téléphone. Elle était arrivée dans le loft vendredi soir lorsqu'elle avait reçu un appel de son héros lui annonçant qu'il venait passer le week-end pour aider Barry avec un méta-humain coriace. C'était dimanche matin, le méchant était dans le pipeline enfermé, et elle était encore présente dans l'appartement n'ayant pas voulu rentrer chez elle préférant passer les nuits dans les bras d'Oliver. Durant la semaine où il était reparti à Starling City après leur discussion sérieuse, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'il pouvait représenter pour elle et même si elle ne voulait pas encore admettre ce qui était devant ses yeux, elle avait réalisé qu'elle s'était énormément attachée à lui.

Aucun des deux n'avait parlé de nouveau de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans son appartement cette nuit-là et elle était contente que cela se déroule de cette façon. Felicity avait un passé horrible avec ses relations, qu'elles soient familiales, l'histoire de son père les abandonnant en était la preuve, ou qu'elles soient romantique, son histoire avec Cooper en était la preuve aussi. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à garder les gens dans sa vie, que ce soit eux qui la quittent comme son père ou bien qu'elle les sorte de sa vie, comme Cooper et les autres garçons qu'elle avait eu après lui.

Au fil du temps elle s'était aperçue que ne pas avoir de relations sérieuses valait mieux que se faire blesser par un homme. Ce qu'elle partageait avec Oliver était très bien pour elle, du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre, ils étaient heureux tous les deux de cette situation, cela lui suffisait et elle pensait que pour lui aussi. Oliver se trouvait de l'autre côté du canapé à lire le compte rendu que lui avait envoyé Curtis sur les patrouilles du week-end. De plus il l'avait informé que Diggle manquait à l'appel depuis hier, jour où il aurait dû revenir de ses vacances improvisées. Au moment du départ de John, il avait expliqué à Oliver qu'il était rentré dans le bunker après une patrouille et leur avait annoncé qu'il partait quelques jours pour se détendre.

Curtis pensant qu'il pouvait l'appeler si une urgence se manifestait, avait essayé de communiquer avec lui le lendemain, mais John n'avait pas répondu. Avec l'aide de Felicity ils avaient réussi à le localiser grâce à son logiciel de reconnaissance à l'aéroport de Starling city. Pendant plusieurs jours Oliver pensa que son ami était réellement parti en vacances, il ne s'était donc pas inquiété, mais ce matin Curtis avait reçu un message crypté d'Amanda Waller la directrice de l'Argus qui voulait parler à Oliver. Celui-ci l'avait appelé tout à l'heure et elle lui avait annoncé que Diggle avait été envoyé en Russie pour récupérer un agent de l'Argus qui était manquant à l'appel, mais qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui depuis quelques heures.

Maintenant il attendait des nouvelles de son partenaire informaticien qui recherchait la présence de leur ami sur le sol Russe. Il se doutait que si John avait été envoyé en Russie pour sauver cet agent c'était qu'il le connaissait bien. Il se rappela d'une de leur conversation un soir, Diggle lui avait appris qu'il s'était marié pendant la guerre mais qu'à leur retour sur le sol américain leur relation n'avait pas tenu le choc, ils avaient donc divorcé. Il se doutait aussi que son ex-femme était l'agent manquant et que Diggle avait cru qu'il pourrait la sauver tout seul. Mais connaissant bien la Russie Oliver avait vite compris qu'elle avait dû être attrapée pendant sa mission et qu'il était possible qu'elle soit emprisonnée dans une des prisons russes.

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran devant lui, Curtis venait de lui envoyer les plans des deux prisons de Russie, et à ce qu'il pouvait voir il était très difficile d'y pénétrer. Mais tant que Curtis n'avait pas retrouvé Diggle, ils ne pouvaient pas se lancer dans un sauvetage à l'aveugle sans savoir ce qu'était devenu leur ami. Il savait qu'au moment venu il aurait besoin d'appeler un vieil ami de Russie pour qu'il les aide, Anatloly lui devait la chance d'être le Pakhan et de l'avoir sauvé sur l'Amazo, il lui devait donc une faveur et il savait qu'il pourrait l'aider à pénétrer dans la prison où devait être gardé Lyla Mickaëls.

Peu importe comment il regardait la situation dans tous les sens, il devrait prochainement se rendre en Russie, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que Curtis trouve Diggle pour ensuite programmer leur voyage, il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait parti mais cela n'était pas grave, aider son meilleur ami était primordiale pour lui. Il sentit Felicity bouger à nouveau et leva les yeux de l'écran pour la regarder. Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue qui se trouvait devant lui. Son petit corps était englouti dans une de ses chemises, ses cheveux lâchés et ébouriffés de ses doigts. Elle avait l'air très à l'aise sur son canapé et il aimait vraiment l'avoir là. Elle leva son regard dans sa direction quand elle sentit à son tour qu'il la fixait, elle put voir qu'il avait l'air contrarié, elle posa son téléphone sur le canapé.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Oliver ? Tu avais l'air très concentré sur ton ordinateur, Demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix alors qu'elle tendait le bras et posait une main sur le sien.

\- Oui ça va bien ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-il.

Oliver se pencha en avant et posa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse puisqu'il savait que le regarder fixement ne ferait plus aucune différence. Il bougea sur le canapé pour faire face à Felicity alors qu'il passait sa main sur son mollet puis redescendait. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et étudia son expression. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il était inquiet et elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider ? Ou peut-être je peux te distraire pour que tu n'y penses plus pendant un moment ?, Demanda-t-elle en frottant son bras.

\- Je ne dis pas non à ta proposition de me distraire, dit-il en se penchant et en effleurant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un léger baiser.

Felicity prit son visage dans ses mains et approfondit le baiser lentement, passant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les séparer et de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle ne brisa pas le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin d'air pour respirer, puis elle posa son front contre le sien. Elle passa sa main sur son bras légèrement, le bout des doigts effleurant sa peau.

\- Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

Oliver sourit et la tira plus près de lui, plaçant son corps sur ses genoux alors qu'il laissait tomber une main sur son bas du dos pour la soutenir davantage pendant qu'il plaçait l'autre main contre sa joue.

\- Je ne veux qu'une seule chose en ce moment...Toi, dit-il

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres remuant lentement sur les siennes. Oliver adorait la sensation d'elle dans ses bras, son corps se rapprochant du sien alors qu'elle rendait son baiser. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une époque où il avait été aussi heureux, où il avait été si facile d'oublier le reste du monde. Felicity sourit contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle glissait sa main sur son torse et caressa sa peau. Elle se déplaça légèrement sur ses genoux, chevauchant sa taille pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que c'était, mais peu importe à quel point elle était proche d'Oliver, cela ne semblait jamais être suffisant. Elle rompit le baiser et plaça l'une de ses mains sur la chemise qu'elle portait, elle déboutonna plusieurs des boutons mais ne sépara pas le tissu de la chemise. Au lieu de cela, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et arqua un sourcil.

\- Veux-tu que je la garde ? Ou veux-tu l'enlever, Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle était assise sur ses genoux, un sourire lui étirant les lèvres.

\- Toi dans ma chemise c'est juste parfait. Mais toi sans la chemise c'est encore mieux, commenta Oliver en passant sa main sur le tissu, la passant sur son bras et la laissant ensuite tomber sur sa cuisse.

Il se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un autre sur son pouls avant de descendre plus bas et de presser ses lèvres contre son rythme cardiaque. Il baissa la tête plus bas, appuyant des baisers sur la courbe intérieure de sa poitrine alors qu'il poussait la chemise avec son nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à glisser de son épaule. Au fur et à mesure que sa poitrine se découvrait, il ouvrit la bouche, tétant doucement sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre son mamelon déjà graveleux. Oliver fit tournoyer sa langue autour de lui, ses yeux dans les siens. Les battements de cœur de Felicity prirent de la vitesse, son excitation s'enroulant doucement dans son ventre alors qu'elle arquait son corps vers lui, appuyant sa poitrine contre sa bouche. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et gémit doucement.

\- J'aime tes lèvres sur ma peau, ce qu'elles me font ressentir est inexplicable, admit-elle avant qu'un autre gémissement ne tombe de sa gorge et que sa main ne se resserre plus dans ses cheveux.

Oliver gémit contre sa peau alors que ses hanches se frottaient automatiquement contre les siennes, voulant plus de contact. Il gratta doucement ses dents contre son mamelon avant de le calmer avec sa langue, ses yeux dans les siens. Peu importait le nombre de fois où ils étaient ensemble ou combien de nuits il s'était endormi avec elle dans ses bras, Oliver en voulait toujours plus. Sa main déplaça les quelques boutons restants de la chemise qu'elle portait, les ouvrant avant de la baisser plus bas, puis il glissa une de ses mains entre ses cuisses pour la caresser réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtement.

\- Je constate que tu t'étais déjà préparé pour un autre tour, murmura-t-il en passant son pouce sur son clitoris.

\- Oui ! Quand tu déchires mes sous-vêtements c'est très excitant je te l'accorde mais j'aimerais en garder tout de même en réserve dans ton appartement, dit-elle frissonnant par le contact de ses doigts sur son intimité.

Felicity gémit en glissant ses mains sur sa poitrine, caressant ses cicatrices qui montrait par quoi il était passé pendant son absence de cinq ans, qui montrait l'homme fort qu'il était devenu. Elle continua à les descendre grattant ses abdominaux de ses ongles le faisant frissonner alors qu'elle balançait à nouveau ses hanches. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots ajoutaient un niveau à son excitation déjà très haute. Pas une seule fois pendant leurs moments intimes elle ne l'avait pas désiré, elle n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi elle avait toujours envie de lui, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence, de ces sentiments qu'il procurait en elle dès qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

\- Je déteste les nuits que je passe sans toi, dit-elle, ne réalisant même pas les mots qui quittaient ses lèvres.

Il appuya son pouce plus fort contre son clitoris alors même qu'il posait son autre main sur son pantalon, le défaisant rapidement. Oliver voulait la sentir venir autour de lui, pas ses doigts. Il serra son sexe dans sa main alors qu'il déplaçait Felicity sur ses genoux, s'alignant à son entrée et se poussant à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plongé au cœur de son intimité. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il n'avait pas mis de protection cette fois-ci voulant être entouré d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Oliver continua à appuyer sur son clitoris en ramenant sa bouche sur sa poitrine et commença lentement à balancer ses hanches contre les siennes. La vitesse lente était le meilleur type de torture alors qu'il sentait son canal lisse se resserrer autour de lui. Elle contracta ses muscles internes et souleva ses hanches lentement avant de redescendre au même rythme. Ses mouvements furent mesurés alors qu'elle capturait ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Quand elle finit par le casser, elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- Mon Dieu ! Que j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour, gémit-elle alors qu'elle le chevauchait, son rythme lent et régulier, appréciant la sensation qui l'étirait.

\- J'aime aussi te faire l'amour, répondit-il

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent son mamelon et elle gémit, cambrant son corps sans augmenter la vitesse. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, sa chemise s'évasant derrière son corps alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer sur lui.

\- Je veux te garder ici pour toujours, dit-elle avant de haleter doucement.

\- J'aime être avec toi Felicity. C'est tout ce que je veux, répondit-il

Il croisa son regard une nouvelle fois alors qu'il la tenait par ses hanches et l'aidait à se déplacer sur lui. Tous ses instincts lui disaient de bouger plus vite alors que son corps demandait la libération, mais quelque chose en lui voulait continuer à aller lentement. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, alors que son pouce effleurait son clitoris gonflé. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal avec quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, alors Oliver l'ignora et se concentra sur la femme dans ses bras. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches et il s'appuya contre le canapé, changeant l'angle d'inclinaison, mais gardant le même rythme lent avant de laisser retomber sa main sur son clitoris. Felicity gémit, son corps frissonnant lorsque l'angle changea et que la pression dans son bas-ventre devenait presque douloureuse.

\- Oliver ! Je ne veux pas que ça se termine, haleta-t-elle ne réalisant pas qu'elle continuait de prononcer des mots qui montrait ses sentiments à son égard.

\- Je ne le veux pas non plus. Je suis tellement fou de toi, dit-il sans s'en rendre compte continuant à aller lentement.

Il pouvait sentir ses muscles le serrer et il savait qu'il n'allait pas être capable de maintenir le rythme lent plus longtemps. Il s'éloigna du baiser, retenant son regard tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements réguliers. Il bougea un peu plus vite ses hanches en ajoutant une pression sur son clitoris, frottant son pouce en cercles durs contre le faisceau de nerfs. Il recourba à nouveau ses hanches, laissant son contrôle s'emboîter alors qu'il l'enfonçait plus fort, la regardant rebondir sur ses genoux alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de taquiner son clitoris. Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était proche et il était aussi proche. Felicity haleta, tout son corps se tendant, alors qu'elle criait son nom, serrant son corps contre elle. Ses muscles intérieurs se crispèrent et pulsèrent autour de son sexe alors qu'elle venait difficilement, ses hanches continuant de bouger contre le sien.

Son corps glacé de sueur était rouge alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, gémissant. Son orgasme déclencha le sien et le corps d'Oliver frissonna lorsqu'il le lâcha, son nom tomba de ses lèvres alors que ses hanches tremblaient de manière erratique contre les siennes. Elle bougeait toujours, les répliques de son orgasme taquinant son membre alors qu'il se répandait au fond d'elle. Dépassé, Oliver s'appuya contre le canapé, respirant fort alors qu'il tenait Felicity contre sa poitrine. Il chercha l'air, les étoiles nageant devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de contrôler son corps. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction auparavant, il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était capable de sentiments aussi intenses. Il tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Incroyable, murmura-t-il.

\- Incroyable, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son abdomen et restait où elle était.

Felicity était complètement épuisée, elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle se sentait proche d'Oliver. La connexion qu'ils avaient, la façon dont il lui faisait ressentir, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti de la sorte auparavant.

\- Puis-je te poser une question ?, dit-elle doucement

\- Tu peux toujours me demander n'importe quoi, Felicity. N'importe quoi, répéta Oliver en posant un baiser sur le côté de sa tête.

Il ne pouvait pas lire sa voix, ne sachant pas si elle était contrariée ou si elle était aussi agréablement épuisée que lui, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'il attendait sa question. Felicity sourit quand elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle.

\- As-tu déjà ressenti une telle connexion avec quelqu'un... ? Je veux dire...Je me sens tellement à l'aise avec toi que je peux tout te dire. Et cela ne m'est jamais arrivé...Jamais, dit-elle en bougeant la tête pour la laisser reposer sur son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas...Peut-être le fait que tu connaisses mon secret, que je n'ai pas à cacher ma véritable identité y est pour quelque chose, répondit-il

\- Et toi aussi tu connais mes secrets, c'est surement la raison, dit-elle doucement en passant une main sur son bras.

\- Pourtant nous n'avons pas eu le meilleur des départs et je sais que c'est de ma faute Felicity, j'aurais dû être franc avec toi dès le début et je suis désolé pour ma façon de procédé, dit-il en enroulant quelques mèches de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, les bouclant et les défaisant.

\- Si nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, ce n'était pas juste de ta faute, dit-elle doucement en croisant son regard.

\- Non Felicity à cause de mon comportement tu étais sur la défensive n'ayant pas confiance en moi, répondit-il

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup de chance, je t'ai jugé sans réellement te connaître et j'en suis désolée, dit-elle avant de se pencher et de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle venait de rompre le baiser lorsque la sonnerie sur l'ordinateur d'Oliver annonça la présence de quelqu'un derrière la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Oliver.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle.

Oliver secoua la tête alors même qu'il tentait de remonter son jean, il fit signe à Felicity de remettre sa chemise alors qu'il se levait et marchait pour vérifier la sécurité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit qui était derrière la porte.

\- C'est Barry, dit-il à la jeune femme.

Felicity se leva du canapé, surprise alors qu'elle replaçait le dernier bouton et se dirigeait vers Oliver qui partait en direction de la porte pour ouvrir au meilleur ami de la jeune femme. Quand Barry apparut, Felicity le vit avec un grand sourire ce qui signifiait que sa demande en mariage avait reçu une réponse positive. Barry lui avait parlé de ce qu'il souhaitait faire pendant leur voyage à Mauï, Felicity était persuadée que Caitlin accepterait mais son meilleur ami avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête surtout après avoir perdu son fiancé Ronnie dans l'explosion d'un laboratoire où ils travaillaient ensemble il y a plusieurs années.

Contente pour eux, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras le félicitant dans le creux de son oreille, la relâchant Barry remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise une minute plus tard et il jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver avec un sourcil levé, mais ne dit rien. Il s'avança et tendit la main au justicier, Caitlin lui avait dit que Felicity était probablement chez Oliver mais elle n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi. Tant que son amie était heureuse, il était heureux pour elle.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle

\- En fait je suis venu remercier Oliver pour toute l'aide qu'il m'a apporté pendant son temps à Central City, surtout d'être présent pour surveiller ma ville pendant que j'étais avec Caitlin à Mauï. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas fait depuis qu'il m'aide avec les patrouilles et Caitlin me l'a fait remarquer ce matin, dit-il penaud

\- Pas de problème Barry, je crois fermement au travail d'équipe et tu peux m'appeler à tout moment si tu as besoin de mon aide, répondit Oliver s'avançant et lui serrant la main.

Felicity bougea pour qu'elle soit debout à côté d'eux et posa sa main sur le bras d'Oliver appréciant qu'il ne tienne pas rigueur à son meilleur ami de son faux pas. Barry remarqua le geste qu'avait fait Felicity, il se sentit de trop tout d'un coup, il jeta un coup d'œil entre les deux et se gratta la nuque en souriant.

\- Je vois que vous êtes un peu occupés, mais je voulais vraiment te remercier Oliver, Caitlin m'a dit que tu étais surement encore chez toi alors je suis venu, je ne savais pas que Felicity serait aussi ici, dit-il

\- Merci d'être passé Barry, répondit Oliver

Il pouvait voir que Barry était un peu mal à l'aise, mais il comprit qu'il ne faisait pas grand cas du fait qu'ils étaient à moitié nus et que c'était plus qu'évident ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la matinée.

\- Je voulais dire ce que j'ai dit. Tu peux m'appeler chaque fois que tu as besoin de renforts, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je le ferais, acquiesça-t-il.

Barry pensa qu'il devrait s'assurer de demander à Caitlin ce qu'il s'était passé entre Oliver et Felicity, il avait été présent mais n'avait même pas remarqué le changement dans le comportement de sa meilleure amie, elle avait l'air plus joyeuse et le sourire sur ses lèvres permanent montrait qu'elle se sentait bien avec Oliver. Il serra Felicity dans ses bras, serra la main d'Oliver et se dirigea vers la porte. Felicity le regarda partir et quand il disparut de leur vue, elle se tourna vers Oliver et réduisit l'écart entre eux en agrippant doucement son côté. Il sourit à la jeune femme et posa un baiser sur son nez, il voulut la serrer dans ses bras lorsque son téléphone sonna sur le bureau.

\- Je dois prendre cet appel, je pense que c'est Curtis qui a des nouvelles pour moi et que notre mission en Russie va pouvoir commencer plus rapidement que je le pensais. Puis je ne pense pas que Barry aura de nouveau besoin de moi pendant un moment, cela tombe bien.

Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis se tourna vers son bureau et attrapa son téléphone portable. Le sourire abandonna le visage de Felicity à ces mots, la ville était de nouveau calme si Barry était venu remercier Oliver lui laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son aide. Ce qui signifiait qu'une seule chose, Oliver partait et ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment. Sa poitrine se serra et elle déglutit, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi cette pensée lui faisait si mal, mais elle la repoussa et sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa un baiser sur la joue lui faisant signe qu'elle allait s'habiller pendant qu'il était au téléphone. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le couloir, se demandant pourquoi elle était soudainement si contrariée.

\- Felicity attends, appela Oliver alors qu'il la suivait, attrapant son bras avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de monter les escaliers.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tu m'as bien dit que si j'avais besoin de ton aide tu voudrais nous aider pour n'importe quelle mission, n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-il, confus quant aux raisons pour lesquelles elle semblait moins souriante.

\- Oui je l'ai dit, si je peux aider je ferais de mon mieux, répondit-elle

Curtis ayant juste eu le temps de dire à son ami qu'il avait retrouvé Diggle en Russie dans un hôtel avant que l'appel soit coupé, Oliver trouva le numéro de son partenaire dans son téléphone et appuya sur la touche appel, le portant à l'oreille pendant qu'il attendait que son ami décroche. Cela sonna deux fois avant que sa messagerie vocale ne décroche. Oliver roula des yeux et attendit avec impatience le bip.

\- C'est moi Curtis, je veux élaborer immédiatement les plans pour la mission. Rappelle-moi.

Il mit fin à l'appel en jetant le téléphone sur le bureau avant de se retourner vers Felicity, il la prévint qu'il devait rester dans le salon attendant l'appel de Curtis, elle acquiesça et le prévint qu'elle partait se changer et qu'elle redescendrait rapidement pour attendre l'appel avec lui. Elle se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, Oliver semblait heureux de pouvoir partir en mission loin d'ici et elle était heureuse pour lui, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui manquerait pendant son absence.

**###############################"**

**Bon ils ne se rendent toujours pas compte qu'ils s'aiment, et encore moins des mots qu'ils prononcent. Mais peut-être que ce départ va changer les choses...Ou les empirer**

**J'attends vous avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi pour la suite**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Merci à Camex, olicity-love, Ally84 pour vos commentaires.**

**Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de connaître si Oliver ou Felicity vont s'avouer leur sentiment...Juste un conseil, si vous êtes émotifs gardez des mouchoirs à vos côtés.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour son soutient et ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**################################**

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre alors qu'il montait l'escalier jusqu'au palier de Felicity, elle était restée pendant une heure avec lui attendant le coup de téléphone de Curtis mais avait dû le quitter protestant un travail qu'elle n'avait pas fini pour un client, il ne l'avait pas cru mais l'avait laissé partir tout de même sans lui poser de questions.

Son partenaire l'avait rappelé quelques heures plus tard pour lui annoncer qu'il avait réussi à prendre contact avec Diggle dans un hôtel pas très loin de la prison où l'agent de l'Argus avait été emmené. Curtis avait créé une conférence entre toutes les personnes de la Team et ils avaient établi un plan pour faire sortir l'ex-femme de John. Oliver voulait demander à Felicity de faire partie de la mission, il avait senti son changement d'humeur après le premier appel de Curtis, il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce changement, mais ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'une fois qu'il serait parti pour la Russie il resterait sans contact pendant au moins une semaine et il souhaitait parler avec elle de leur relation sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Central City avant un bon moment.

Il partait tôt demain matin pour Starling City et ensuite, il devait passer en revue les changements de dernière minute, et se préparer à revoir son vieil ami Anatoly pour lui demander son aide pour pénétrer dans une prison russe sans se faire prendre. Il commençait déjà à ressentir la montée d'adrénaline, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait partie d'une mission passant tout son temps à Central City avec Felicity et cela lui avait manqué. Il atteignit l'étage de Felicity et descendit le couloir jusqu'à son appartement, levant la main pour frapper à la porte. Felicity était en train d'envoyer un courriel lorsqu'elle entendit frapper, elle leva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qui était à sa porte. Elle déglutit mais ne se leva pas encore sachant que la conversation qu'ils auraient dans quelques minutes serait difficile.

Felicity savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Oliver séjournait à Central City depuis si longtemps était parce que Barry avait eu besoin d'aide pendant son absence pour son voyage à la recherche d'un nouveau Cisco. Hier après être rentrée dans son appartement, elle avait appelé Caitlin qui lui avait annoncé que Barry avait trouvé le candidat parfait, l'autre Cisco comme elle l'aimait l'appelé, pour remplacer leur ami parti trop vite. Ce qui signifiait qu'Oliver n'aurait plus besoin d'être présent dans sa ville pour aider Flash, elle avait passé toute la soirée à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passerait sans Oliver auprès d'elle tous les jours. Et au bout de quelques heures à penser à des réponses elle comprit pourquoi elle réagissait si fort à la nouvelle qu'il était heureux de partir pour cette mission et à Starling City faire son travail de justicier.

Elle était amoureuse d'Oliver, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'irritation de Felicity envers Oliver s'était atténuée avec le temps, alors qu'elle apprenait à le connaître et elle était tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui se trouvait avec elle. La pensée qu'elle l'avait laissé rentrer dans son cœur serra sa poitrine alors qu'elle fermait son ordinateur portable et se levait. Elle n'avait pas voulu cela, l'amour n'aurait jamais dû rentrer en compte dans leur relation, cela n'aurait dû être qu'une histoire d'amis avec avantages, pas plus. Elle n'était pas faite pour avoir une relation amoureuse avec un homme, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimées, à qui elle avait fait confiance, à qui elle avait donné son cœur, l'avaient quittée ou l'avait déçue d'une certaine manière. Et elle savait que cela serait pareil avec Oliver si elle se laissait aller à croire que leur histoire pouvait être plus qu'une relation d'amis avec avantages.

Elle pensait aussi qu'Oliver n'avait pas mis de mot sur ce qui se passait entre eux car ce n'était qu'une parenthèse amusante pour lui, il avait trouvé une amie avec qui il pouvait parler et passer des nuits en faisant l'amour, que son passage à Central City n'était qu'éphémère donc pas la peine de s'embêter à tomber amoureux. Il l'avait prévenu pendant une de leur conversation sincère qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans une relation amoureuse à cause de son rôle de justicier, qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'un des malfrats qu'il traquait apprenne qu'il avait une femme dans sa vie et ne s'en serve contre lui, il ne survivrait pas à une autre perte d'un être aimé, il préférait rester seul.

Felicity avait pris sa décision en se levant ce matin, elle n'allait pas avouer ses sentiments grandissants à Oliver, elle allait continuer de la même manière l'aidant depuis Central City et passant leurs temps ensemble lorsqu'il lui rendrait visite. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le vit debout dans son pull bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux intense. Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait pour le moment, elle était heureuse de le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte pour une durée indéterminée, de le voir lui sourire, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau serait une belle fin à ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

\- Salut, dit-elle doucement en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

\- Salut, dit-il alors qu'il se penchait et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle voulait que le baiser soit rapide, mais cela ne se passa pas vraiment comme ça, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant son corps du sien alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, explorant la caverne chaleureuse de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Il réussit à les faire sortir de la porte, utilisant son pied pour la fermer derrière eux avant de rompre le baiser, aspirant brusquement de l'air alors qu'il appuyait son front contre le sien.

\- Je suppose que tu m'as manqué plus que je ne le pensais même si nous nous sommes quittés il y a quelques heures seulement, la taquina Oliver en resserrant son emprise sur elle et déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Felicity tint sa taille d'une main tandis que l'autre reposait sur son bras, elle déglutit difficilement en pensant que bientôt elle ne sentirait plus jamais ses bras autour d'elle, qu'elle ne sentirait plus ses lèvres lui donner les meilleurs baisers qu'elle n'avait jamais eus de sa vie.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as réussi à recevoir des nouvelles de ton partenaire, dit-elle s'éloignant.

Mais il attrapa sa main et joignit leurs doigts tout en la regardant intensément, elle fit un faible sourire et le tira vers le salon, Oliver la laissa le tirer vers le canapé et s'assit, gardant sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il était assis de côté et qu'il lui faisait face. Il posa son pouce sur le sien alors qu'il parlait. Oliver n'avait jamais été un homme à tourner autour du pot et il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de perdre du temps.

\- Oui et nous partons pour la Russie après-demain et je veux que tu viennes avec nous, dit-il

\- Oliver je...

\- L'offre d'emploi que je t'ai proposé au début de notre rencontre est toujours d'actualité, dit-il en la coupant

Felicity sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'un sentiment nerveux s'installait dans son estomac, il voulait qu'elle vienne pour la mission mais aussi n'avait pas laissé tomber sa demande qu'elle travaille pour l'équipe déménageant dans sa ville. Elle savait que si elle acceptait ils continueraient leur relation, que ces sentiments deviendrait plus fort, et peut-être les siens aussi même si elle n'avait aucune idée à ce jour de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais que si elle était blessée pendant une mission il culpabiliserait, il s'en voudrait en fin de compte de lui avoir demandé de venir et ils se feraient souffrir encore plus que maintenant.

\- Je peux vous aider d'ici, tu sais que je suis compétente je pourrais seconder ton ami Curtis et puis dès que tu as la possibilité tu reviens me voir, dit-elle sachant avant même qu'il réponde qu'il refuserait

\- La mission va surement durer une semaine et même si je sais que tu es compétente si tu nous aides d'ici cela sera compliqué surtout avec le décalage horaire. Puis Barry n'a plus vraiment besoin de mon aide, je ne pense pas revenir à Central City avant un bon moment, répondit-il

Oliver étudia son visage et vit qu'elle était nerveuse, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, ce changement de comportement qu'il avait constaté hier n'était pas partie, il la sentait plus distante, moins souriante. De plus il savait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse à nouveau cette offre.

\- Tu as l'air surprise que je te propose de nouveau de venir à Starling City mais Felicity je n'ai jamais changé d'avis sur le fait que je veux que tu travailles avec l'équipe

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais fait, vu que tu n'en parlais plus, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas se jeter dans ses bras avouant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Felicity savait qu'il retournerait à Starling City, mais entendre la certitude dans sa voix lui fit mal, elle savait que cela ne devrait pas, mais c'était le cas, elle pensa un court instant qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne rentre jamais dans sa vie pour ne pas souffrir après son départ. Mais lorsqu'elle pensa à tous leurs moments ensemble, à toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour doucement elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu passer à côtés de ces moments magnifiques et magiques.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter Central City et me jeter dans l'inconnu à Starling City, il faut un temps de préparation...Je ne peux pas partir du jour au lendemain, expliqua-t-elle calmement

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas partir avec Oliver, même si c'était pour aider les gens. Si elle l'accompagnait, elle tomberait encore plus amoureuse et il finirait par s'ennuyer d'elle. Il en aurait marre de l'avoir tout le temps avec eux et ils recommenceraient à se battre et les choses se termineraient sur une mauvaise note et Felicity ne voulait pas que cela se produise.

\- Je t'ai déjà proposé de te prêter le jet pour venir voir ta mère, nous pouvons même trouver un centre dans ma ville pour qu'elle soit transférée, dit Oliver

\- Je n'ai même pas de logement là-bas, dit-elle avec plus de force qu'elle ne le voulait

\- Tu pourrais vivre avec moi, mon appartement est assez grand pour deux, quoique tu passerais surement toute tes nuits dans mes bras, taquina-t-il, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Felicity adressa un sourire faible à Oliver alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour retrouver sa voix. Il y avait tellement de pensées dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver une pour se concentrer dessus. Elle était trop bouleversée par le fait qu'il lui avait offert son appartement, ce qui signifierait essentiellement qu'ils vivraient ensemble. La pensée la terrifia, elle n'avait jamais habité avec une autre personne à part sa mère et sa colocataire du MIT, de vivre avec cet homme merveilleux signifierait qu'il serait un couple, elle avait peur de faire ce pas dans l'inconnu, surtout si il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments et qu'ils finissent les choses entre eux après un moment de cohabitation. Si tout s'arrêtait maintenant elle souffrirait bien sûr mais moins que si elle partait pour vivre une vie avec cet homme qui avait su capturer son cœur, surtout si leur histoire ne fonctionnait pas. Elle mit une minute à réaliser qu'Oliver attendait toujours une réponse et elle se secoua pour ne plus penser à rien.

\- Je pense que je vais refuser cette offre mais si dans l'avenir tu as besoin de mon aide tu sauras où me trouver, dit-elle prudemment

Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Peut-être avait-il été présomptueux de sa part de penser que Felicity accepterait, il avait supposé que puisque les choses étaient différentes entre eux maintenant, Felicity accepterait de le suivre. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des semaines, mais plus que ça, ils étaient en couple ou du moins, il le pensait. Il savait que c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle son refus le bouleversait, d'une certaine façon il lui en voulait de le rejeter, de rejeter leur histoire ainsi que son offre. Oliver s'appuya sur ses années de pratique pour faire apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres qui paraissait sincère mais qui était totalement faux.

\- D'accord... Je t'appellerai si nous avons besoin de recherches supplémentaires et tu peux me laisser savoir si Barry a besoin d'aide dans le futur, dit-il en se levant

\- Tu pars maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main et en posant celle-ci sur sa jambe. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas un petit moment?

Oliver ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait qu'il reste, alors qu'il était clair que les choses allaient se finir entre eux au moment où il passerait la porte de son appartement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il devait partir, puis changea d'avis. Oliver savait que ce serait difficile de la quitter et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de profiter du peu de temps qu'elle était disposée à lui consacrer.

\- Je peux rester un moment, acquiesça-t-il.

\- As-tu faim ? Je peux commander de la nourriture si tu veux ou nous pouvons regarder un film, dit-elle, laissant sa voix se perdre, alors qu'elle se rapprochait et caressait sa poitrine.

\- Non merci, répondit-il sèchement en serrant ses mains dans des poings

\- Oliver ! S'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâchée, dit-elle doucement

\- Comment puis-je ne pas être en colère, Felicity ?, Demanda Oliver, ne prenant pas la peine de le nier.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout simplement

\- Je pensais que les choses étaient différentes entre nous. Tu m'as dit que je te rendais heureuse. As-tu toujours pensé qu'entre nous se serait temporaire ? demanda-t-il ignorant la façon dont sa poitrine se serrait.

\- Tu me rends heureuse Oliver, je n'ai pas menti, répondit-elle

Elle tendit la main et déglutit alors que son regard la transperçait lui suppliant de venir vivre à Starling City. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait tellement peur de se laisser l'aimer encore plus, cette relation la terrifiait d'une manière indescriptible, de risquer de le perdre à cause de son travail de justicier ou bien de son incapacité à avoir une relation la paniquait comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu retournes à Starling City que je ne peux pas continuer à vous aider et que nous ne pouvons pas encore ... passer du temps ensemble lorsque tu viendras à Central City, continua-t-elle

Oliver acquiesça, sa mâchoire se contractant, alors qu'il combattait l'envie de lui dire que si elle était vraiment heureuse comme elle l'avait signifié encore il y a quelques minutes, elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Mais peut-être était-ce de sa faute en pensant qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Ce n'était pas la faute de Felicity s'il était désespérément amoureux d'elle mais qu'elle voulait juste que les choses se passent de manière décontractée entre eux.

\- Tu as raison, J'ai un jet je pourrais passer de temps en temps à Central City, acquiesça-t-il.

Oliver savait que cela ne lui suffirait jamais et que cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles mais il pourrait au moins essayer même si il savait que les relations longues distances ne fonctionnaient qu'un temps. Felicity pouvait voir la tension dans sa mâchoire et elle se sentait très mal. Mais si elle partait avec Oliver, elle savait qu'elle tomberait encore plus amoureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà alors que lui se lasserait de leur vie. Ils étaient si différents, elle était une geek, il était un milliardaire le jour, justicier la nuit. Ils étaient aux antipodes, elle savait qu'avec le temps, sans le vouloir, il finirait par lui briser le cœur s'éloignant d'elle, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre.

Oliver était différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés, elle avait été plus honnête qu'avec n'importe qui. Elle glissa sa main sous son bras et mit sa joue en coupe, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais elle savait qu'il devait aller aider son ami et reprendre sa vie à Starling City. Ce serait difficile au début de moins le voir, le manque serait douloureux mais avec le temps la douleur s'estomperait, ils continueraient cette histoire d'amis avec avantages, ne mêlant pas les sentiments. Ce serait mieux pour elle...Pour eux...Pour leur amitié. Felicity ne pouvait pas le suivre, elle était déjà tellement attachée à Oliver mais si elle déracinait toute sa vie et que tout ne se passait pas bien, que ferait-elle?

\- Je peux te rendre visite aussi, dit-elle doucement

\- Est-ce que ça va vraiment te suffire? Peut-être que nous nous voyons une ou deux fois tous les deux mois si nous avons de la chance avec nos emplois du temps surchargés ? Et puis avec le temps nos visites seront de plus en plus espacées jusqu'à ce que nous nous perdrons de vue. C'est ce que tu veux Felicity ? demanda-t-il

Plus elle semblait lui prouver que tout pourrait continuer ainsi en étant loin l'un de l'autre, plus ça faisait mal. Oliver se souvenait de toutes les fois où Felicity lui avait dit à quel point il comptait pour elle et combien elle aimait être avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si facile de le laisser partir après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était arraché de sa poitrine.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Cela ne suffira jamais, avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi Felicity ?, dit-il avec force

\- Je ne peux pas le faire, Oliver.

Son cœur se serra et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était tendre la main, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle était une idiote et qu'elle acceptait de venir dans sa ville, d'être un couple de justicier sauvant Starling City, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Elle avait peur et elle ne savait pas comment faire disparaître cette peur.

\- Pourquoi ?, Demanda Oliver, ne prenant pas la peine de garder le désespoir hors de sa voix

\- Oliver s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle

\- Felicity, je ne veux pas être loin de toi et je ne peux pas rester ici. Je sais que tu comprends cela, il se rapprocha d'elle, tendant la main et prenant sa joue dans sa main.

\- Je sais, dit-elle fermant les yeux à son contact

\- Nous pouvons faire tellement de bien à Starling City et nous serons ensemble.

Oliver n'était pas sûr de s'être autant mis à genoux devant une femme, il ne l'avait même jamais fait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans les yeux de Felicity alors qu'elle entendait le désespoir dans la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était comme si quelqu'un serrait son cœur dans un étau et elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation.

\- C'est peut-être le problème, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui est si compliqué. Ou tu veux être avec moi ou tu ne veux pas. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de me faire confiance, Felicity ?

Il lutta contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la mettre dans son jet et de ne pas lui donner le choix, il savait que Felicity avait toujours eu du mal à faire confiance et le fait qu'elle refuse de le suivre était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée à son refus. Felicity le regarda sentant son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine à le voir la supplier, Oliver était tout pour elle. Elle l'aimait, elle lui avait confié sa vie, mais elle était absolument terrifiée de lui faire confiance avec son cœur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te faisais pas confiance

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues à me dire non ? dit-il en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes et rencontrant son regard larmoyant.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche, elle voulait dire oui, elle voulait y aller et être heureuse, mais son ventre se serrait de peur et elle ne pouvait simplement pas forcer les mots à quitter sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolée de continuer à dire non. Tu es la dernière personne à qui je veux faire du mal. Mais je sais que nous deux c'est impensable. Nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être dans une relation...Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Et si je te suis nous allons nous faire souffrir mutuellement. Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle détournait les yeux et qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être dans une relation mais nous pouvons essayer. Comment peux-tu dire que nous sommes impensables ?

Sa poitrine se serra au point qu'il pouvait à peine respirer, il savait que leur relation avait commencé de manière étrange, mais Felicity était devenue la personne la plus importante de sa vie et il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui montrer cela. Mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas.

\- Si je viens et que je suis blessée tu te sentiras coupable comme pour la mort de ta mère et de ton père. Et je ne veux pas mettre ce poids sur tes épaules, dit-elle

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement et d'une certaine façon tu as peut-être raison, je me sentirais coupable si tu es blessée. Mais je peux te protéger, dit-il

\- Oliver je sais que tu pourrais me protéger mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir souffrir à cause de moi. Nous pouvons continuer comme avant, cela marchait bien, répondit-elle

\- Non Felicity ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme nous le faisons en ce moment, cela ne marchera pas si nous habitons dans deux villes différents et tu le sais, dit-il

Felicity resta assise une minute sans rien dire alors qu'une autre larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait raison, avec le temps l'un ou l'autre se lasserait de faire le déplacement et à la fin ils finiraient par se détester. Elle leva les yeux et attrapa son regard, la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

\- Tu as raison les amis avec avantages ne font pas de relation à distance, murmura-t-elle

Oliver acquiesça, le message était fort et clair. Elle se souciait de lui, mais pas assez pour l'aimer comme il le faisait, pas assez pour lui faire confiance et croire en ce qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble. Oliver se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur son front, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder contre sa peau alors qu'il fermait les yeux et repoussait la bosse dans sa gorge.

\- D'accord...Je n'insiste pas, dit-il sentant son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je serai là, dit-elle

\- Je pense qu'il faut mieux que notre collaboration s'arrête là Felicity. Dis juste à Barry de m'appeler s'il a besoin d'aide. Je dois y aller maintenant, dit-il doucement avant de se lever.

Il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, il allait dire à Felicity qu'il l'aimait et la supplierait de donner une chance à leur relation, ce qui n'était vraiment pas juste de l'obliger à l'aimer aussi, cela risquait de créer un fossé entre eux et ils ne voulaient pas que ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle se termine mal. Felicity se leva, réduisant la distance qui les séparait et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou alors que sa poitrine se contractait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer.

\- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas encore, dit-elle, ne pouvant pas retenir le sanglot dans sa gorge alors qu'elle le serrait plus fort dans ses bras et enfouissait sa tête dans son cou.

Oliver enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la soulevant contre lui avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle sur ses genoux. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans la blesser, fermant les yeux et essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il savait que leur relation n'avait pas suivi les lignes de la normalité, mais ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait imaginé que les choses se passeraient lorsqu'il avait décidé de la confronter. Et il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se terminerait de cette façon non plus. Il avait espéré tellement plus que ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Était-il égoïste de vouloir plus avec elle qu'une relation d'amis avec avantages? Il était amoureux d'elle comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé mais elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle avait fait son choix. Il avait besoin de le respecter. Felicity pleurait toujours contre son cou et Oliver caressa l'arrière de sa tête, essayant de la calmer.

\- Chut, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu vas me manquer Oliver, dit-elle

Felicity bougea et resserra ses bras autour de son cou alors que plusieurs larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas sangloter, ne voulant pas le contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait en refusant de le suivre.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, dit Oliver, sa voix vacillante alors que ses émotions l'emportaient sur lui.

Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de chuchoter les trois petits mots qui ne feraient qu'aggraver les choses. Au lieu de cela, il l'embrassa doucement. Il chuchota dans son oreille qu'il devait s'en aller à présent. Autant qu'il voulait rester là et la tenir pour toujours, Oliver savait que cela ne ferait que rendre leur séparation plus difficile. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle acquiesça alors qu'elle retirait la tête de son cou et s'éloignait, se levant lentement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle fit de son mieux pour ne plus laisser couler ses larmes en le regardant.

\- Fais attention à toi en Russie et lorsque tu poursuivras les malfrats de ta ville, murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement.

\- Je le ferai. Prends soin de toi Felicity, murmura-t-il à son tour

Oliver attrapa sa main et la pressa doucement avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de se diriger vers la porte, sa poitrine devenant de plus en plus étroite, à chaque pas. Mais il savait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. Il combattit l'envie de la regarder alors qu'il passait la porte, la refermant doucement derrière son dos.

A la seconde où la porte se referma, Felicity laissa échapper un petit sanglot et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le corps tremblant, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Sa poitrine était serrée et son cœur se brisant lui faisait mal. Après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs minutes, elle releva son visage des coussins imbibée de larmes, elle resta assise là comme une statue, ses yeux et ses joues rougies à cause des larmes qu'elle venait de verser, regardant la porte, à peu près certaine qu'elle venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

**######################**

**Felciity as trop peur de sauter le pas avec Oliver et d'avoir une véritable relation, même si elle l'aime, elle croit que pour lui c'est juste du sexe. Donc elle refuse de le suivre. Oliver l'aime aussi mais ne veux pas la forcer persuader qu'elle ne ressent rien à son égard. Aveugle tout les deux.**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver par la suite maintenant qu'Oliver est parti ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre vous avez tous la même théorie sur la mission en Russie. Voyons voir si vous aviez raison.**

**Ally84 : Merci d'avoir commenté. Merci d'apprécier chacune de mes histoires.**

**Camex : Merci d'avoir commenté. Tu as raison le chapitre était triste mais aucun des deux ne veux avouer leurs sentiments donc ils devaient se séparer.**

**olicity-love : Merci d'avoir commenté.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour tout ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#############################**

Oliver faisait de son mieux pour écouter la conversation des hommes d'affaires devant lui pour le club Verdant que Thea ouvrirait prochainement à Central City. Ils finalisaient les contrats pour l'achat du bâtiment, pour les travaux qui seront effectués et pour les livraisons des boissons alcoolisées. Sa sœur avait enfin réussi à trouver un gérant qui n'avait pas étalé ses qualités comme le dernier qu'il avait interviewé. Au contraire lors de l'entretien, Richard s'était énormément intéressé au travail qu'il devrait effectuer dans son nouveau poste de gérant, se préoccupant des requêtes de la propriétaire.

Il était certes jeunes, comme lui avait indiqué la jeune femme, mais avait de l'expérience ayant aidé son père pendant des années avec son bar. Il connaissait les tendances du moment niveau musique, avait déjà une liste de Dj à lui proposer, avait prospecté pour des serveurs, des videurs et connaissait les envies des jeunes clients de sa ville. Il était parfait pour le poste lui avait certifié Thea et il était heureux pour elle.

Oliver était assez pressé que la réunion se termine, il avait hâte de monter dans sa voiture, de retourner à l'aéroport et de sortir de cette ville. Il y avait passé moins d'une journée complète ne voulant pas s'attarder, ce restaurant était le seul endroit où il s'était rendu voulant éviter les souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'il était à Central City qui le hanterait à chaque instant s'il osait aller la voir. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Felicity mettant un terme à leur relation peu orthodoxe, et son cœur saignait toujours autant de l'avoir perdu car elle ne souhaitait pas essayer une histoire avec lui. Avec son équipe et Anatoly ils avaient réussi à sauver l'ex-femme de John en moins d'une semaine. Son meilleur ami était heureux et cette expérience l'avait même rapproché de Lyla recommençant leur histoire d'amour, Oliver était jaloux de leur relation sachant que lui resterait seul toute sa vie ayant perdu la seule femme qu'il aimait.

Il s'était enterré dans les affaires de Queen Consolidated et les missions du justicier pour ne pas penser à une certaine femme blonde qui lui avait retourné le cerveau et le cœur. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour éviter le voyage à Central City donnant plusieurs excuses à sa sœur pour ne pas venir, mais la grippe intestinale de Thea au dernier moment avait fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Oliver sortit de ses souvenirs, penser à Felicity lui faisait mal à la poitrine et il tenta de reprendre la conversation avec les hommes assis devant lui.

Après une demi-heure de discussion, il signa les contrats avec les partenaires professionnels de sa sœur, soulagé que la réunion fut enfin terminée, il serra la main des hommes avant de se lever et de sortir par la porte d'entrée les laissant dans le restaurant. Il y avait une présence de grand froid dans l'air qui annonçait une chute imminente de neige et c'était une excuse de plus de ne pas avoir à rester longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie que son pilote lui annonce qu'à cause du temps neigeux il serait obligé de rester encore une journée, voir plus à Central City.

Il se dirigea vers le coin de la rue, tapant du pied avec impatience alors qu'il attendait que la lumière change pour pouvoir traverser la rue et se rendre au parking. Oliver avait fait le nécessaire pour se faire discret parce qu'il ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'il était en ville, il savait que les paparazzis l'auraient diffusé partout dans les journaux, sur le net à la première seconde où il aurait foulé le sol de l'aéroport si quelqu'un avait appris son passage dans Central City. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas que Felicity apprenne qu'il était venu dans sa ville sans l'avoir prévenue, la revoir serait douloureux et il n'avait toujours pas guéri de leur séparation.

Il voulait juste monter dans l'avion et ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'appartement de Felicity, ni du café qu'elle adorait tant. Il se connaissait et savait que s'il ne partait pas tout de suite il partirait en courant pour la trouver, pour la supplier à nouveau de leur donner une chance. Il savait que ce serait une erreur de la voir, de la toucher, il en souffrirait encore plus au moment de la quitter, puis il se doutait que rien n'avait changé de son côté. Si c'était le cas, elle l'aurait appelé, mais Oliver n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle. Sa poitrine se resserra à nouveau et il tendit la main pour appuyer sur le bouton du signal de marche, soucieux de partir de là rapidement.

Felicity se tenait dans la file d'attente du Starbuck tapant sur son téléphone ne faisant pas réellement attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. Lorsque la serveuse lui demanda sa commande elle lui sourit faiblement, lui donna l'argent et attendit que sa boisson soit prête comme un automate. Il semblait que ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'était que de suivre des mouvements répétitifs jour après jour. Elle se levait le matin ses yeux remplis de fatigue, certains matins des larmes séchées sur ses joues prouvaient qu'elle avait rêvé de nouveau de ce jour fatidique où elle avait perdu une partie de son cœur.

Elle mangeait son petit-déjeuner sans réellement l'apprécier, ses pensées tournées vers un justicier qui parcourait une autre ville habillé en vert. Puis pour éviter de devenir folle à ne penser qu'à lui elle se plongeait dans le travail sur ses logiciels pour ses nouveaux clients. Quand Barry avait besoin de son expertise elle partait à Star Labs et aidait la nouvelle équipe Flash qui avait deux rajouts. Cisco Ramon de terre douze qui était aussi doué et adorable que celui qu'elle avait connu, et le frère d'Iris, Wally West qui était un speeder tout comme Barry.

De temps en temps elle passait quelques heures avec Caitlin qui lui parlait de son futur mariage avec son meilleur ami, elle était heureuse pour eux, même si à l'intérieur de sa poitrine son propre cœur saignait enviant leur bonheur. Caitlin avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui demander comment s'était terminé son histoire avec le justicier ou bien ce que devenait Oliver, si elle avait des nouvelles depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville. Les moments les plus difficiles étaient lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle restait cloîtrée dans son appartement à penser à sa décision encore et encore. Oliver lui manquait, il lui manquait tellement, que la plupart des jours, ça faisait mal de penser à lui. Elle restait assise sur le canapé et se souvenait du temps passé dans ses bras et de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Et à chaque fois elle pleurait s'en voulant toujours de ne pas l'avoir suivi, de ne pas avoir tenté une relation amoureuse avec lui.

Penser à Oliver était à toutes fins une forme de torture, mais elle l'a fait parce qu'elle méritait d'avoir mal. Elle avait tellement blessé Oliver qu'il ne l'avait même pas appelée à la fin de sa première mission pour lui dire si ils avaient réussi à sauver l'ex-femme de son ami. Elle ne l'avait donc pas appelé non plus, ni pirater le bunker pour avoir des réponses par elle-même. Elle avait supposé que s'il ne téléphonait pas c'était sa façon de couper les liens avec elle et, même si ça faisait mal, elle devait le respecter. La voix de la serveuse la tira de ses pensées et elle cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre commande est prête Felicity...Vous avez semblé un peu en retrait ces derniers temps. Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-elle, sachant que ce n'était probablement pas son affaire mais cette femme avait aidé son frère alors elle s'inquiétait d'elle aussi.

Felicity lui envoya un autre sourire faible et acquiesça alors qu'elle lui prenait le café rassurant la jeune fille qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était uniquement fatiguée et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Elle se retourna et sortit du café tenant sa boisson d'une main alors qu'elle baissait les yeux et boutonnait sa veste avec l'autre tout en marchant. Elle se déplaça dans la rue quand elle frappa violemment quelqu'un, faisant couler une partie de son café entre eux.

\- Oh non ! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir renversé mon café sur vous... Je ne regardais pas où j'allais...Si je dois faire nettoyer votre veste donner la facture à Anna au Starbuck, je lui ferais parvenir la somme pour vous rembourser le nettoyage...

\- C'est bon Felicity...Ce n'est que du café, répondit l'homme devant elle

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre de façon erratique dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis deux mois, mais elle ne l'oublierait jamais, cette voix était ancré en elle, dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées. Elle prit plusieurs souffles avant de lever les yeux et de croiser son regard qu'elle se rappelait aussi. Il était toujours aussi beau pensa-t-elle. Felicity eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais se rappelant qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis son départ de l'appartement elle se retint, mais ses mains lui démangeaient de le toucher une nouvelle fois.

\- Oliver ?, Demanda-t-elle

Oliver avait aperçu la femme qu'il aimait sortir du café, au lieu d'écouter son cerveau l'intimant de partir pour ne pas la croiser, il écouta son cœur et s'avança dans sa direction. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle allait le percuter il avait tendu la main pour la soutenir sans même penser que la toucher de nouveau était une mauvaise idée. Il garda sa main sur son bras tout en la regardant se rendre compte sur qui elle avait renversé son café et il la vit écarquiller les yeux quand la compréhension la frappa. Il pouvait sentir des gouttes de son café éclabousser sur son pantalon, mais Oliver les ignora, la poitrine serrée alors qu'il fixait la femme qui était tout le temps dans ses pensées essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas y penser et y échouait à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'il la contempla il se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air épuisée et aussi misérable que lui, mais même avec des cernes sous ses yeux elle était la femme la plus belle au monde. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait à chaque seconde depuis qu'il était parti, mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Felicity avait parfaitement expliqué où elle se situait dans leur relation et il devait respecter cela.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher son bras tout de suite, il avait besoin de cette connexion encore un moment, juste pour être en sa présence quelques minutes de plus. Elle portait une veste par-dessus ses vêtements et Oliver ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était agréable de la toucher à nouveau, en se remémorant la dernière fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Son cœur battait très fort contre le mur de sa poitrine et il essaya de sourire, mais celui-ci ne parvint pas à ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, alors il pensa qu'il pouvait débuter une conversation simple.

\- Salut Felicity, dit-il doucement.

Elle était figée devant lui alors que les gens se déplaçaient à côté d'eux, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se tenait là devant elle. Cela lui prit une minute pour se réunir suffisamment pour retrouver sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après deux mois sans contact, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Salut ? C'est tout ce que tu me dis...Salut ! Après deux mois sans contact, dit-elle s'énervant

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise Felicity ? demanda-t-il déconcerté par sa colère soudaine

\- Je ne sais pas...Peut-être pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant que tu es à Central City. Depuis combien de temps es-tu en ville ? Combien de temps resteras-tu ? , demanda-t-elle toujours énervée

\- Je suis en ville que depuis quelques heures, je devais rencontrer les nouveaux partenaires professionnels de Thea. Et je ne reste pas, je n'étais que de passage pour la journée, je repartais pour l'aéroport quand nous nous sommes percutés, répondit Oliver

Il pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage et se sentait coupable de l'avoir mise là. C'était exactement pourquoi il avait voulu entrer et sortir de la ville sans qu'elle ne découvre jamais qu'il était venu. Mais son cœur l'avait trahi lorsqu'il avait vu la femme dont il était amoureux sortir du café. Il réalisa qu'il aurait dû le combattre et écouter sa conscience, de ne pas partir dans sa direction, de ne pas la toucher, lui parler. Ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme et maintenant ils revenaient comme au jour de leur rencontre, se disputant, se criant dessus.

\- Est-ce que tu allais même me dire que tu étais ici ou avais-tu l'intention d'être comme un voleur ? Rentrer et sortir sans se faire remarquer, demanda-t-elle

\- Non !, répondit-il sincèrement. J'avais l'intention de partir après le rendez-vous professionnel sans que tu n'apprennes que j'étais dans ta ville pendant quelques heures.

\- Oh ! Et bien je suis désolée d'avoir retardé ton départ...On se voit un de ces jours...ou jamais vu que tu ne veux plus me voir, dit-elle, ignorant la façon dont ses yeux brûlaient, alors qu'elle allait le dépasser.

\- Attends ! Felicity s'il te plaît ne le prend pas comme cela, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal en ne t'annonçant pas ma présence, dit Oliver refermant sa main sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

\- Et bien c'est raté ! dit-elle durement. Comment as-tu cru que cela ne me ferait pas souffrir de savoir que tu venais à Central City sans vouloir me voir.

\- J'ai juste pensé que ce serait mieux de cette façon...Que ce ne serait pas facile de nous revoir après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, dit-il ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de frotter son pouce contre son poignet.

\- Je pensais que j'étais aussi ton amie avant toute notre histoire sexuelle, mais j'ai dû me tromper.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et ses yeux étaient vitreux, elle essaya d'ignorer la sensation de son pouce bougeant contre son poignet, elle se tourna légèrement vers la droite et jeta la tasse presque pleine dans la poubelle au coin de la rue, sachant que le café aurait un goût aigre dans sa gorge après cette rencontre fortuite.

\- S'il te plaît Felicity...Tu es mon amie, tu sais qu'il n'y a jamais eu que le sexe entre nous...Je sais que j'ai mal agi mais je pensais que ce serait mieux si tu ne savais jamais que j'étais là. Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, dit Oliver la suppliant de comprendre les raisons de son silence.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait simplement se faufiler dans Central City et ne même pas lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas être surprise, ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis deux mois et elle savait ce que cela voulait dire quand il ne l'avait pas appelée après la mission. Il lui en voulait de ne pas être venu avec lui, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait jamais contacté, mais ça faisait toujours mal de savoir qu'il venait dans sa ville et ne la prévenait pas non plus.

Il ne la lâchait toujours pas, même quand il vit les larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux. Il lui disait la vérité il savait que si ils se voyaient cela remuerait le couteau dans la plaie de son cœur, mais il comprit pourquoi elle était contrariée. Il serait fâché s'il découvrait qu'elle était dans sa ville et qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler, même si c'était le mieux pour eux, se revoir les faisait encore plus souffrir sachant que tout était toujours au même point.

\- Tu savais que je voulais que nous restions en contact et que nous nous voyions lorsque tu viendrais à Central City. Et pourtant, tu es présent et tu ne me préviens pas, dit-elle durement, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait rapidement.

\- Tu as raison mais je pensais qu'il serait plus facile pour moi de faire une pause nette, car m'éloigner de toi fut la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite, dit-il d'un ton sec s'énervant à son tour.

\- Nous étions amis en premier avant d'être amant. Comment vas-tu faire au moment où Barry t'appellera pour l'aider. Tu refuseras de venir ? Tu demanderas que je ne sois pas présente, cria-t-elle

\- Felicity tu sais aussi bien que moi que de se voir, de passer du temps ensemble sera beaucoup plus dur pour nous deux car je devrais repartir à Starling City où se trouve ma vie. Penses-tu que cela sera facile de nous quitter de nouveau ?, cria-t-il à son tour.

Il ne doutait pas que Felicity souffrait autant que lui de leur séparation, Oliver pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Mais il savait que rien n'avait changé. Elle l'aurait contacté si elle avait changé d'avis. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle resta silencieuse une minute avant de faire un pas plus près de lui et de croiser son regard. Elle murmura son nom et posa une main sur sa poitrine, se penchant vers lui et relevant la tête avec ses yeux vitreux.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être énervée...Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi...C'est juste que de savoir que tu es ici mais que tu ne veux pas me voir me fait du mal, dit-elle posant son front contre sa poitrine.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi non plus Felicity...J'ai juste voulu qu'aucun de nous souffre plus que nous le faisons déjà, répondit-il déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Je sais que tu as raison Oliver mais...Cela fait deux mois que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles...Tu n'appelles même pas pour savoir si je vais bien...Et je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait non plus et que tu penses surement que c'est enfantin...

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé de cette façon...Je me suis dit que tu étais comme moi, que notre séparation avait été difficile et que tu voulais tourner la page, répondit-il

\- Oliver ! Ne pouvons-nous pas tout oublier pour une soirée...s'il te plaît. Juste passer du temps ensemble, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle agrippait le bas de sa cravate, faisant de son mieux pour ne laisser aucune larme couler alors qu'ils se trouvaient en public.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle tenait par un fil et même si Oliver savait que c'était probablement la pire idée de tous les temps, il n'avait pas la force de lui dire non. Il lâcha finalement son poignet, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il la serrait étroitement contre lui.

\- Ma voiture est là-bas... Rentrons chez moi, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction du parking.

Felicity laissa échapper un souffle et acquiesça alors qu'elle enroulait un bras autour de son abdomen. Elle le laissa la guider vers le parking et elle renifla légèrement, s'essuyant les yeux avant que les larmes ne tombent. Cela paraissait ridicule, mais l'avoir à ses côtés, juste son bras autour de ses épaules, la faisait déjà se sentir mieux. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Ils marchèrent dans la rue, Oliver tenant ses épaules, Felicity serrant sa taille et sa seconde main sur sa poitrine sentant le battement de son cœur contre celle-ci. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture d'Oliver, il resserra sa prise sur elle sachant qu'il devrait bientôt la lâcher, alors qu'il mettait sa main libre dans sa poche pour saisir ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte passager pour Felicity, la lâchant à contrecœur pour qu'elle puisse monter dans la voiture, puis se déplaça du côté du conducteur. Oliver glissa derrière le volant et démarra la voiture, sortant du parking et se dirigeant vers son loft alors qu'il tendait la main pour la sentir dans la sienne. Felicity croisa leurs doigts ensemble et serra sa main alors qu'elle inclinait son corps vers lui et se penchait contre son épaule.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il

\- Je vais mieux maintenant. Et toi ? Comment ça va avec l'équipe? Avec ta société ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main libre le long de sa joue, profitant de la sensation de sa peau sous la sienne.

\- Nous sommes restés en Russie que trois jours et avons pu extraire l'ex-femme de John grâce à un ami de la Bratva que j'ai connu sur l'île. Nous avons eu beaucoup de missions dont certaines étaient difficiles à gérer mais nous avons pu sauver plusieurs innocents donc ça valait le coup, dit-il ralentissant pour prendre la rue qui menait à son immeuble.

Oliver ne s'était pas permis de faire autre chose que de rester occupé à travailler sur un projet ou un autre. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à Felicity, mais le fait de rester occupé l'avait empêché de prendre le téléphone et de la supplier de revenir à lui. Plusieurs fois il s'était senti si pathétique de se comporter de cette façon, il n'avait jamais été du genre à courir après une femme, mais Felicity était différente, il l'aimait d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire...Des fois il pensait que l'amour était un petit mot par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Comment vont Barry et Caitlin ? Et ta mère, ajouta-t-il

\- Maman continue son traitement et elle le supporte mieux ce qui est bon signe. Barry a trouvé un autre Cisco d'une autre terre et nous avons appris que le frère d'Iris avait les mêmes pouvoir que Barry, ce qui est bien car il peut l'aider dans les rues, répondit-elle tournant la tête pour que son visage soit brièvement appuyé sur son bras.

\- Il a été frappé par la foudre...Le frère d'Iris, comme Barry ?, demanda Oliver

\- Non ! Il a été possédé par un homme qui voulait tuer Barry...Lorsque Wally a touché une pierre magique il a reçu ses pouvoirs...C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais il est un speeder à présent, dit-elle

\- C'est bien pour traquer les métas-humains. Et pour Barry aussi. L'équipe Flash s'agrandit...Il faudra que tu me parles de l'histoire des autres terres, dit-il avec un sourire.

Felicity le contemplait alors qu'il parlait, qu'il lui expliquait comment avec son équipe ils avaient réussi à libérer Lyla, l'ex-femme de John. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres, de son cou souhaitant s'y nicher et sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait oublié, car des fois après certains rêves elle avait l'impression de sentir encore la pression de sa bouche sur la sienne, sur son corps, mais tout ce que signifiait Oliver pour elle lui avait tant manqué. Ses douces paroles lorsqu'il l'emmenait à l'orgasme, la douceur de ses doigts lorsqu'il caressait sa joue quand ils regardaient un film, quand il caressait son corps pendant l'acte. La douceur de ses lèvres quand il rentrait dans son appartement après être parti une semaine, quand il lui donnait du plaisir avec sa langue.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle, ses mots à peine un murmure.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Oliver.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa main alors qu'il dirigeait la voiture dans le parking sous son immeuble, Oliver coupa le moteur et sortit, attendant que Felicity sorte avant de lui prendre encore une fois la main et de la conduire vers l'ascenseur. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver ce soir entre eux mais il sentit une paix l'entourer de se retrouver avec elle dans cet ascenseur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Felicity ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver ce soir entre eux mais de l'avoir avec elle dans cet ascenseur la rendait heureuse pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

**###################################**

**Oh ! M'en voulez-vous de vous laisser de cette façon à vous demander ce qui va arriver...Vont-ils s'avouer leurs sentiments dans le dernier chapitre d'après-vous ? Ou Oliver va-t-il partir de nouveau en laissant Felicity à Central City ?**

**Une histoire a un happy-end en général mais certaines fois les histoires peuvent se terminer sans happy-end. N'oubliez pas je l'ai fais dans une de mes histoires Stemily.**

**J'attends avec impatience vous réactions.**

**A vendredi pour la fin de cette histoire.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, inscrits (Je me sens mal de ne pas vous répondre mais avec tout les jours fériées mes enfants sont présents et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mais sachez que chacun de vos commentaires me rend heureuse et que je vous remercie d'apprécier toujours mes histoires ) et guests. Certaines était triste qu'il n'y ai pas la mission de Russie mais l'histoire était basée que sur Oliver et Felicity.**

**Est-ce que ce dernier chapitre va vous donner satisfaction sur une fin heureuse...Peut-être ou pas.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture pour la fin de cette histoire.**

**#############################**

Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à son étage, Oliver ouvrit la porte de son loft et elle le suivit à l'intérieur, ne lâchant jamais une seule fois sa main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et sa poitrine se serra lorsque tous les souvenirs d'eux dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Rien n'a changé ici, dit-elle doucement, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle s'était attendue à ce que ça ait l'air différent.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire un saut dans son appartement plus tôt, sachant que trop de souvenirs envahiraient sa mémoire si il le faisait, il avait juste prit sa voiture et s'était dirigé directement vers le restaurant.

\- Je vais probablement le louer au gérant du nouveau club de Thea. Il habite encore chez ses parents et je pense que cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir son propre appartement, surtout aux heures tardives où il va rentrer, dit-il se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Felicity sentit son cœur se compresser à la nouvelle, elle avait passé de si beaux moments avec Oliver dans son loft qu'elle n'envisageait pas un instant qu'il pense à s'en débarrasser. Peut-être que pour lui ce n'était qu'un lieu quelconque, qui ne représentait rien à ses yeux et vu qu'il ne serait plus beaucoup présent dans cette ville, il n'avait plus besoin d'un lieu pour dormir. Pour elle ce lieu représentait l'endroit où elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme, quand ils restaient assis sur le canapé parlant de ses parents qu'il avait perdu, de sa petite sœur qu'il aimait tant mais qui n'avait plus réellement besoin de lui. De son équipe à qui il devait surement d'être encore en vie. De son côté c'était aussi dans cette pièce qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa mère, de son cancer et du fait qu'elle espérait que les médecins puissent la guérir complètement un jour. De son père qui les avait abandonnés sans jamais se retourner, de ses années au MIT où elle avait fait des rencontres extraordinaires et moins bonnes aussi. Elle fut sortie de ses souvenirs par la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Veux-tu un café ? Il doit me rester quelques dosettes, demanda-t-il

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, discuter de choses insignifiantes était une mauvaise idée, mais il supposait que c'était mieux que de dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il avait été misérable sans elle à chaque seconde où il était parti. Oliver savait qu'il lui avait aussi manqué, c'était évident, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait de lui ou si une nuit serait vraiment suffisante pour l'un et l'autre. Et même si il avait feint l'indifférence en rentrant dans son loft, tous les souvenirs d'eux ensemble l'avait assailli. Il ne savait pas si c'était ici ou bien dans l'appartement de Felicity qu'il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais leurs moments sur ce canapé, sexuel et platonique lui revinrent en mémoire lui compressant la poitrine sachant que plus jamais ils ne seraient ensemble de cette façon.

\- Non ! Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, répondit-elle alors qu'elle bougeait et qu'elle se tenait devant lui.

\- D'accord, dit Oliver sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée de succomber si facilement mais ne pouvant pas lui refuser, même si ce n'était qu'une nuit.

Il la laissa le tirer vers le salon et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un moment de déjà vu comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient chez elle cette fois-ci mais c'était le même scénario, demain ils allaient souffrir alors qu'il devrait repartir pour sa ville et il sentirait son cœur se briser encore plus de l'avoir quitté de nouveau. Oliver prit place sur le canapé et s'assit à ses côtés, il sentit sa main qui tenait toujours la sienne, il se décala un peu pour lui faire face, elle lui sourit et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Il tendit la main, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage et posant sa main sur sa joue, Felicity se pencha vers lui, laissant ses yeux se fermer pendant une seconde avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il la regardait intensément, elle repensa à tous ces jours, ces nuits qu'elle avait passé à rêver d'être près de lui, de voir son regard se poser sur elle, son sourire la faire défaillir. Tous ces souvenirs lui rappelèrent à quel point, il lui avait manqué, tout ce qui le concernait lui avait manqué. Elle pressa sa main contre son ventre et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

\- Ces deux mois ont été les plus longs de ma vie, admit-elle

\- Pour moi aussi, avoua Oliver à son tour

Il se rapprocha d'elle alors même que son cerveau lui criait de ne pas le faire, Oliver savait qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller trop près de Felicity, même juste une nuit. Cela ne ferait que faire encore plus mal quand il aurait besoin de repartir. Mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher, son cœur lui chuchotait de prendre les plus petits moments qu'elle lui donnait, qu'il les stockerait dans sa mémoire les ajoutant à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà d'eux ensemble.

\- Tu me manques tellement, Felicity. Je dors à peine, tout ce que je fais est de travailler et d'essayer de ne pas penser à toi, mais ça ne marche jamais, admis-t-il.

\- Oh Oliver ! Je suis pareil, toutes les heures que je passe réveillée ou pas, je pense à toi...Nuits et jours depuis que tu es parti de mon appartement, tu es toujours dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves, murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher et de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré.

Elle pouvait entendre des sonneries d'avertissement dans sa tête et elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'embrasser avant même d'avoir parlé, de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais elle avait peur de le perdre de nouveau, qu'il n'accepte pas ce qu'elle lui proposerait, elle voulait avoir cette nuit si demain il repartait pour Starling City et la laissait seule, elle savait que son cœur se briserait encore plus, mais elle s'en fichait. En ce moment, tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'être dans les bras d'Oliver, de sentir ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres la réclamer, la satisfaire.

Le cerveau d'Oliver mit moins d'une seconde à se rattraper et il lui rendit le baiser, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il approfondissait celui-ci. Elle lui avait tellement manqué que ça lui faisait mal physiquement, mais il repoussa toutes ces idées et se concentra juste sur leur baiser. Quand il commença à sentir ses poumons se contracter dut au manque d'air, Oliver l'ignora jusqu'à la dernière seconde possible, puis il plongea la tête, plaçant des baisers sur son cou alors même qu'il essayait de fournir de l'air à ses poumons.

\- J'aurais dû accepter ton offre, nous aurions établi un planning pour passer du temps ensemble. Tu me manques tellement Felicity que j'en crève de l'intérieur, réitéra-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle gémit doucement en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle pressa son corps contre sa poitrine et resserra sa prise sur lui dans ses cheveux. C'était si bon de sentir ses lèvres sur son cou, sur sa bouche, de sentir sa langue se batailler avec la sienne, de sentir ses mains la caresser.

\- C'était si dur sans toi ici...Je voulais t'appeler chaque jour pour te demander de venir mais j'ai réalisé que si tu ne me donnais pas de nouvelles c'était ta façon de mettre fin aux choses pour de bon, dit-elle avant qu'un gémissement ne la quitte.

\- Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour nous deux si nous restions loin l'un de l'autre...Mais j'avais tort et je m'en excuse Felicity...J'accepte tout ce que tu voudras tant que je peux être avec toi, déclara Oliver.

Il repoussa son manteau de ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse le retirer avant que ses doigts ne se placent devant son chemisier, défaisant à la hâte les boutons. Il sépara les deux pans, ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'ils parcouraient son corps. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, l'embrassa avidement alors qu'il posait ses mains sur son soutien-gorge, ses pouces effleurant ses mamelons à travers le tissu en dentelle.

Felicity haleta dans sa bouche, une vive vague d'excitation parcourant son corps à la sensation de ses mains sur ses seins. Elle approfondit le baiser, elle voulait plus que des baisers, elle avait envie de plus, sans réfléchir une autre seconde elle se leva, le repoussa sur le canapé, dès que son dos toucha les coussins elle se dirigea vers lui et chevaucha sa taille. Elle rompit le baiser et agrippa sa joue.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour de nouveau...S'il te plaît ne nous refuse pas cette nuit, murmura-t-elle en le suppliant avant de se pencher et de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Il lui rendit le baiser alors qu'il baissait les mains, relevait sa jupe et la bouclait autour de la taille avant de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses et de mettre son intimité en coupe. Oliver gémit dans sa bouche quand il sentit à quel point elle était déjà mouillée. Il caressa sa fente à travers sa culotte, puis écarta le tissu avant de glisser deux doigts dans sa chaleur, l'étirant alors qu'il pensait déjà à son corps enroulé autour du sien. Oliver n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle depuis la seconde où il avait quitté son appartement ce jour-là et maintenant son corps était en émoi alors que l'anticipation et l'excitation le parcouraient. Felicity saisit son épaule, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement fort à la sensation de ses doigts bouger à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle avait raté tout de lui, son contact, son odeur et la façon dont il utilisait ses mains pour lui donner du plaisir lui avaient manqué. Elle balança ses hanches vers l'avant alors qu'elle chevauchait ses doigts, une forte pression augmentant dans son bas-ventre. Sa respiration était pénible alors que le plaisir la parcourait, elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle et elle avait besoin de lui maintenant, les préliminaires seraient pour le second tour.

\- Oliver s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle

Sachant ce qu'elle lui demandait, il utilisa son autre main pour défaire rapidement sa ceinture et abaisser sa fermeture éclair, tâtonnant avec ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre son sexe palpitant dans sa main. Il retira ses doigts de son corps et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, mais il la déplaça rapidement pour frotter son membre contre ses plis glissants, se baignant dans son jus. Oliver retint sa nuque pour plonger son regard dans le sien alors qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur d'elle, les deux gémissant alors que sa chaleur humide l'enveloppait. Il sentit son canal pulser et s'étirer autour de lui et il ferma les yeux, son cœur battant contre sa poitrine à la sensation d'être à nouveau en elle. Oliver se mordit la langue, s'empêchant de lui professer son amour et commença à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'il pressait son pouce en cercles durs sur son clitoris.

\- Felicity ! Felicity ! Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ajouta-t-il en plongeant sa tête et en commençant à lui lécher la poitrine à travers le tissu en dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

Son corps était chaud, sa peau était aussi douce qu'il s'en souvenait et Oliver savait qu'il n'allait pas durer très longtemps parce qu'il était trop heureux de la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras. Il augmenta la pression sur son clitoris, ses hanches bougeant vite et fort contre le sien alors qu'il attrapait son regard et qu'il faisait tournoyer sa langue sur son mamelon. Felicity laissa échapper un grand bruit alors qu'elle se cambrait contre son corps, ses hanches se balançant contre lui aussi fort qu'elle pouvait bouger. Les muscles de ses cuisses brûlèrent, mais elle les ignora. La sensation de son sexe bougeant en elle était la meilleure sensation au monde. Elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle voulait être avec lui, mais au lieu de cela, elle prit sa joue en coupe et acquiesça.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi...Tellement, gémit-elle alors qu'une pression familière commençait à se renforcer dans ses reins.

Elle leva les hanches plus rapidement, un léger voile de sueur commençant à couvrir son corps, alors que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Elle approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, son corps tendu par le besoin alors qu'elle continuait de bouger sur ses genoux, son rythme ne faiblissant jamais. Il lui rendit son baiser ne pensant pas au besoin d'air dont ses poumons avaient besoin, juste à l'embrasser encore et encore. Devant respirer tout de même pour ne pas mourir dans ses bras, Oliver recula, haletant, alors que ses yeux rencontraient les siens, son corps bougeant plus vite, essayant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Tout son corps semblait vibrer d'un mélange de besoins, de plaisir et d'une intensité telle qu'il ne pouvait plus la contenir.

Oliver lui attrapa la taille et les retourna rapidement sans sortir d'elle, puis il commença de nouveau à pousser dans son intimité, avec la nouvelle position il avait plus de force pour la satisfaire comme il le souhaitait. Oliver agrippa ses cuisses et enroula ses jambes autour de son dos alors qu'il la frappait violemment plus profondément qu'auparavant. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens alors qu'il pinçait son clitoris, ajoutant une pression supplémentaire alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer dans l'étreinte de son corps.

\- Ça me manque de t'entendre appeler mon nom, dit-il alors qu'il avançait encore plus vite

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais son visage quand il sentit ses parois intérieures battre autour de sa virilité, les rapprochant de plus en plus du plaisir. Le visage de Felicity était un mélange de plaisir intense et de douleur, elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir l'orgasme qu'elle ressentait en essayant de prolonger ce moment encore plus longtemps. La jeune femme savait que si elle faisait son possible pour retarder son orgasme, Oliver serait encore dans ses bras, il avait toujours fait passer son plaisir avant le sien. Elle savait que dès qu'il l'aurait poussé au septième ciel, tout risquait de se finir encore une fois, que demain il repartirait et elle ne voulait plus perdre Oliver… elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, ces deux derniers mois toute seule lui avait fait comprendre. De petits bruits quittèrent sa gorge, gémissements et pleurs se mélangèrent alors qu'il la frappait encore et encore. Elle resserra sa prise sur son corps, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau alors qu'elle se cambrait, son corps la trahissant.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit fini...S'il te plaît ! Non !, murmura-t-elle les larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux.

Quand il s'avança dans son fourreau humide une nouvelle fois et qu'il lui pinça le clitoris, elle ne put se retenir, le plaisir devenant trop intense. Criant son nom, le corps de Felicity se tendit alors qu'elle se soulevait du canapé accrochant ses bras à son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille, son orgasme encore plus fort que ceux qu'elle avait déjà eu avec lui. Ses muscles intérieurs se resserrant autour de son sexe, se comprimant et pulsant autour de lui alors que vagues après vagues le plaisir claquait dans son corps. Elle ferma les yeux alors que l'intensité de son orgasme prenait le dessus sur ce qu'elle désirait, que cela ne se finisse pas pour ne pas le perdre encore une fois. Son corps recouvert de sueur tremblait sous Oliver par l'intensité qu'il venait de recevoir alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait continuait à se déplacer à l'intérieur de son intimité cherchant son propre plaisir à présent qu'il lui avait donné le sien, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble.

Oliver s'enfonça en elle à nouveau, l'aidant à surmonter son orgasme avant que son contrôle ne craque et qu'il se laisse enfin aller, criant son nom alors que ses hanches se secouaient de manière erratique contre le sien. Tout son corps tremblait lorsque sa libération se produisit et il se répandit au fond d'elle, ses mains se resserrant autour de ses épaules alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre le creux de son cou, marmonnant de manière incohérente alors qu'il aspirait de l'air. Complètement épuisé, Oliver réussit à déplacer son corps entre le sien et le canapé afin que la majeure partie de son poids repose sur le canapé à la place de son corps, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille et déposant des baiser sur ses épaules à travers la chemise qu'elle n'avait pas retirée.

Alors que la brume commençait à s'échapper de son cerveau, la phrase qu'elle avait murmurée quand elle était sur le point de venir lui revint en mémoire. Il avait vu la douleur sur son visage et cela lui serra la poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle se battait pour se retenir car elle savait aussi bien que lui que cela ne changerait rien. Cette pensée fit remonter la boule familière dans sa gorge alors même qu'il rapprochait la femme qu'il aimait contre sa poitrine. Oliver portait toujours la plupart de ses vêtements et son corps était glissant de sueur, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste besoin de la tenir et de la sentir contre lui.

\- Felicity..., murmura-t-il, la gorge enrouée d'émotion. Mais les mots ne venaient pas à lui alors il la serra plus fort.

Elle attrapa ses mains, joignit leurs doigts ensemble, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille à travers l'enchevêtrement de vêtements, sans se soucier de rien, elle sentit l'humidité s'accumulée dans ses yeux mais fit tout son possible pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant alors qu'elle embrassait son biceps lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement son visage, elle devait lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis son départ.

\- J'ai fait une erreur...J'avais tellement peur que j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, murmura-t-elle, sa voix instable.

Sa bouche était près de son cou, un souffle chaud lui frappant la peau, elle se sentait un peu plus libre de lui avoir avoué ce secret, elle avait tellement besoin d'Oliver et pas que physiquement. Elle voulait connaître ses partenaires, les entendre lui parler d'Oliver le justicier, elle voulait rencontrer sa sœur et l'entendre lui raconter des histoires d'enfance d'Oliver l'homme qui avait su lui montrer que l'amour existait réellement. Elle voulait être dans le bunker avec son ami Curtis parlant de technologie, guidant Arrow dans les rues pour sauver les innocents. Elle voulait se retrouver seule le soir, dans leur lit, sentant ses bras autour de sa taille après avoir fait l'amour.

Elle voulait tout avec Oliver, pas seulement du sexe, non... elle voulait une relation, un avenir, une vie avec lui tout simplement. Leur rencontre par hasard, le moment qu'ils avaient partagé à l'instant venait de lui prouver qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le laisser partir après cela, elle était prête à déraciner sa vie pour lui uniquement pour qu'il soit à ses côtés jours et nuits. Lorsqu'elle ne l'entendit pas réagir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle eut peur qu'Oliver ne voulait pas être avec elle, Felicity se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout au risque de l'entendre lui dire non.

\- S'il te plaît...Oliver ! S'il te plaît donne-nous une autre chance. Ne me laisse pas ici. Être sans toi est plus effrayant que de partir dans l'inconnu. J'accepte ton offre. Ne me quitte pas de nouveau. Je t'en supplie, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il la retourna doucement pour pouvoir rencontrer son visage, il essuya les larmes de ses yeux et l'embrassa doucement. Oliver ne voulait rien de plus que donner son accord et lui dire que bien sûr, elle pourrait l'accompagner et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissée disparaître, mais ce ne pouvait être si facile, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait rejeté en premier lieu parce que la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle accepte, juste parce qu'il lui manquait. Elle lui manquait aussi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille dans trois mois et décide que tout cela avait été une terrible erreur de le suivre à Starling City.

\- Je veux autant que toi que tu me suives à Starling City Felicity...Mais je ne le veux pas si c'est uniquement car tu as peur d'être seule, dit-il

\- Est-ce important la raison de mon envie d'être avec toi ? Je viens de te dire que je veux venir pour t'aider c'est tout ce qui importe, dit-elle

\- Non Felicity ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as eu si peur de me suivre la première fois, répondit Oliver.

Il se sentait comme un imbécile pour ne pas lui avoir simplement donné ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, mais Oliver savait que l'un d'entre eux devait penser clairement. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière de son visage, posant sa main sur sa joue pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Felicity, je veux être avec toi tout le temps et ces deux derniers mois ont été les pires de ma vie. Je n'aimerais rien de plus que de les effacer comme par magie et d'aller de l'avant, mais je ne peux pas le faire. Si tu viens mais que tu changes d'avis dans quelques mois je ne suis pas sûr de me remettre de notre séparation cette fois-ci, continua-t-il

\- Oliver ! Je te promets que cela ne changera pas...Jamais ! Ni dans trois mois ou bien dans un an. Cette décision n'est pas une erreur ... C'est celle que j'aurais dû prendre en premier lieu lorsque tu m'as demandé de te suivre en Russie, dit-elle en appuyant une main sur sa poitrine et posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, son instinct lui disait de simplement y aller. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'un ou l'autre continue à souffrir. Oliver lui sourit et posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté mon offre à ce moment-là Felicity ? Pourquoi il t'a fallu deux mois pour comprendre que tu avais fait une erreur ? De quoi as-tu eu si peur ? demanda-t-il croisant son regard.

\- De me laisser t'aimer encore plus...J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de partir avec toi et que tu te lasses de moi, que tu me demandes de repartir pour Central City et que mon cœur soit brisé. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé ton offre Oliver, admis-t-elle

L'archer retint son souffle lorsqu'il entendit les mots de la jeune femme, elle l'aimait et avait eu peur qu'il ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments, qu'il se lasse de leur relation amis avec avantages. Ils avaient perdu deux mois uniquement car aucun des deux n'avaient voulu prononcer les mots auxquels l'autre aspirait.

\- Puisque nous sommes honnêtes, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Felicity...Je t'aime aussi...Comme un fou, dit-il doucement.

Les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent, cela lui donnait un air presque comique pendant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit, des larmes brillaient et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle mit sa joue en coupe et retint son regard.

\- Je t'aime aussi, tellement que je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire l'amour que je te porte, je n'ai jamais connu cela et ça me fait peur...Si peur que j'ai commis une erreur il y a deux mois. Mais je suis prête à passer au-dessus de cette peur Oliver car je ne veux plus te perdre, dit-elle

\- Tu ne vas pas me perdre Felicity, j'ai eu l'expérience d'être sans toi pendant deux mois et je ne veux plus jamais la revivre. Jamais je ne pourrais te quitter...Je t'aime d'un amour qui est indescriptible, si fort, si puissant que je ne savais pas que cela pouvait exister, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Oliver ne lui laissa pas une chance de dire un autre mot avant de l'embrasser, ses lèvres remuant avidement sur les siennes alors que la chaleur lui montait à la poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la raison pour laquelle Felicity s'était retenue. Elle retourna le baiser avec enthousiasme, ne se retirant pas avant que ses poumons ne crient pour recevoir de l'air. Elle prit sa joue en coupe avec un sourire.

\- Je t'aime, elle traîna ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou. Je t'aime, elle finit par embrasser ses lèvres et se recula une seconde plus tard, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Felicity. Ça m'a fait tellement mal que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec moi et je pensais que c'était parce que tu voulais garder les choses simples entre nous.

\- Nous n'aurions pas perdu de temps si je t'avais avoué ce que je ressentais pour toi il y a deux mois...Mais ma peur a pris le dessus sur ce que je voulais et je t'ai laissé partir.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait et je ne t'en veux pas Felicity. Car c'est la même raison pour laquelle j'ai eu peur de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi, avoua-t-il à son tour.

\- Les deux derniers mois j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer sans toi. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir comme ça. Je te suivrais à travers le monde pour toujours si cela signifiait t'avoir à mes côtés, murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te promets que je vais faire le nécessaire pour que ta mère soit auprès de toi à Starling City. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne puissions pas passer du temps à Central City non plus, je sais à quel point Barry et Caitlin sont importants à tes yeux, dit-il avant de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne une fois de plus.

\- Merci cela me touche beaucoup...Ma mère est très importante et je suis heureuse qu'elle sera auprès de nous...Je suis pressée que tu la rencontres, dit-elle en l'embrassant

\- Ce sera un honneur de rencontrer celle qui a élevé la femme merveilleuse que tu es, répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Je suis prête à prendre un engagement envers toi aussi...Je ne te quitterai jamais et je veux bien cacher notre relation pour que personne ne puisse te blesser à travers moi...Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux c'est d'être avec toi...Je t'aime tellement Oliver

\- Je ne veux pas cacher notre relation quand je suis Oliver Queen... Nous allons juste faire attention que personne n'apprenne que tu travailles avec le justicier. Je ferai tout pour te protéger, mes partenaires aussi, ils vont t'adorer, dit-il

\- Je resterai dans le bunker je t'en fais la promesse...Je ne me mettrai pas en danger inutilement. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou te perdre

\- Tu seras toujours...toujours l'amour de ma vie Felicity...Cela ne changera jamais, dit-il l'embrassant à nouveau.

Felicity sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues en entendant la déclaration d'Oliver, aucun homme ne l'avait aimé comme il le faisait et elle savait rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux bleus qu'il était sincère. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou lui répétant à quel point elle l'aimait. En y repensant elle était heureuse d'avoir piraté Queen Consolidated et le bunker un soir. Grâce à ce piratage, Oliver était venu la confronter à Central City, et cette rencontre avait tout changé pour elle. Cela lui avait fait trouver l'amour...Un amour en lequel elle ne croyait plus depuis Cooper. Toutes ses relations avait été désastreuses mais elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'avec Oliver ce serait pour la vie. Tout simplement car il ne la trahirait pas comme avait fait son ex-copain, qu'il ne la quitterait jamais comme avait fait son père.

\- Au fait tu te rends compte que je n'aurais qu'à passer un coup de téléphone à Barry et qu'ils seront là en à peine deux minutes...Que je pourrais les voir aussi souvent que je le souhaite...Que je n'ai pas réellement besoin de ton jet monsieur le PDG, dit-elle en riant, capturant ses lèvres.

Oliver se leva du canapé et attrapa Felicity par la taille pour la placer sur ses épaules alors qu'il rigolait de sa remarque, ils les dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui les mena au paradis même si il savait qu'il y était déjà avec la femme dans ses bras depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassé contre la porte de son appartement. Oliver n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureux et il comptait tirer pleinement parti du fait qu'il avait eu la chance de tomber sur Felicity ce soir et de pouvoir se reconnecter avec elle.

Il sourit en pensant au fait qu'une simple rencontre ce premier jour sur le trottoir avait tout changé pour lui. Elle le rendait heureux, elle avait ouvert son cœur d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible et il comptait bien passer le reste de sa vie auprès de sa femme. Car il le savait au plus profond de son cœur. Felicity Smoak deviendrait bientôt Felicity Queen...Il s'en fit la promesse lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre avec son pied ayant l'intention de montrer à l'amour de sa vie qu'elle était la reine de son cœur.

**###################**

**Felicity a réalisé qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur en laissant partir Oliver. Que certes elle avait peur d'une relation avec lui mais ne pouvait pas au moins essayer de le suivre et de vivre pleinement leur histoire d'amour. Oliver lui avoue enfin qu'il est amoureux d'elle et ils sont enfin en osmose et heureux.**

**Avez-vous aimez ce dernier chapitre ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A partir de mardi je vous posterais une toute nouvelle histoire UA, Oliver n'est pas Arrow et n'a pas été sur l'île. Ce seras purement une histoire d'amour.**


End file.
